Imprégnés (I)
by myhoechlin
Summary: Stiles est humain et Derek tente de lutter contre l'imprégnation...
1. Chapitre 1

_(La fiction débute au moment où Cora et Peter raconte le passé de Derek à Stiles durant l'épisode 8 de la saison 3)_

**Œil**** pour ****œil**

* * *

- _Vous me dites qu'une fille a brisé son cœur ? C'est pour ça que Derek est comme ça ?_

Une simple question. Banale. Idiote. Mais Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de déclencher. En voulant s'intéresser de plus près au grand et menaçant Derek Hale, il s'était lancé dans une histoire qui allait radicalement changer sa vie. Il se trouvait au manoir Hale, à Beacon Hills, avec Cora la sœur de Derek ainsi que son oncle Peter. Sa curiosité était finalement venu à bout de lui et Derek ayant disparu de Beacon Hills depuis quelques jours, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de mettre son nez dans ces affaires. Cora et Peter lui avaient donc raconté le passé de l'Alpha, son histoire d'amour qui s'était soldé par la mort de la première fille qu'il eut aimé. Abasourdi par les explications des 2 Hale, Stiles sortit du loft délabré, les pensées totalement confuses. Derek avait dû tuer son premier amour. Ça expliquait absolument tout : son caractère exécrable et sa manie à détester toute forme d'expression des sentiments. Le plus jeune comprenait à présent que Derek était un homme brisé et il ne savait pourquoi mais son histoire le touchait. Peut-être était-ce parce-que lui même avait perdu sa mère très jeune et était plus apte à comprendre la situation. Mais honnêtement, il avait toujours été fasciné par la force d'esprit de l'Alpha ainsi que sa capacité à gérer la meute d'une main de maître. Il n'était donc pas erroné de dire qu'il le respectait énormément. Il descendit les marches du perron et s'assit sur la dernière marche, les mains jointes et le regard dans le vide. Les paroles de Cora résonnait dans sa tête, oui il était prêt à en parler avec Derek parce-qu'il voulait le connaître mieux et ce désir un peu particulier était nouveau. Sa relation avec le loup-garou avait toujours été plus ou moins tendue mais malgré cela ils avaient dû faire équipe bon nombre de fois. Le plus vieux lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises et l'hyperactif ne pouvait lui en être que reconnaissant. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et fronça les sourcils. Derek Hale était un mystère qu'il souhaitait élucider. Ça pouvait paraître étrange voire totalement fou. Le plus vieux avait toujours été froid jusqu'à violent et irrespectueux avec lui mais maintenant que Stiles en connaissait la raison, sa vision changeait radicalement. Il avait seulement à faire à un jeune homme certainement pas gâté par la vie et détruit emotionellement. Dans l'esprit du plus jeune, la carapace glaciale de l'Alpha venait de tomber. Il s'était alors fixé un objectif : passer au delà des apparences pour découvrir qui était réellement Derek Hale. A l'instant même où cette pensée traversait son esprit, Stiles secoua la tête. C'était ridicule, mais il ne pouvait se battre contre sa curiosité maladive et son envie de bien faire. Désormais, le lycanthrope l'intriguait et avant d'avoir trouvé réponse à ses questions, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Au moment même où tout devenait clair dans son esprit, il entendit un craquement de feuille. Il releva les yeux et croisa un regard ambre le fusillant du regard. Mais qu'est-ce qui se cachait réellement derrière cette image de dur à cuire ? Stiles se releva et fixa l'Alpha jusqu'à le dépasser et partir vers sa Jeep.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Le ton de sa voix avait été sans appel et les poils de Stiles s'hérissèrent. Il était impressionnant et carrément flippant lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Stiles, toujours dos à Derek, plissa les lèvres et prit une grande inspiration.

- _J'étais venu voir Cora._ répondit-il doucement en fixant un point invisible.

Comment agir comme si le rien n'était avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ? Il le voyait différemment et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être plus indulgent. Était-ce de la pitié ? Non, c'était clairement de la compassion et de la compréhension. Maintenant que sa vision avait changé, celle qu'il avait de Derek aussi. Leurs rapports ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes, c'était une certitude, en tout cas du côté de Stiles c'était clair : il serait bien plus compréhensif et patient. Il voulait le sauver. Était-ce trop ? Il n'en savait rien, c'était trop nouveau pour qu'il puisse l'expliquer de façon rationnel.

- _Ne t'attarde pas ici, il est tard._ fit Derek de sa voix toujours aussi dénuée d'émotions.

Stiles hocha la tête sous le regard interrogateur du plus vieux. Venait-il réellement de ne pas répliquer ? En temps normal, il aurait sorti une vieille vanne bourrée de sarcasme, mais ce soir il semblait différent. Derek, étant imprégné du jeune homme depuis un an, avait appris à décrypter chaque partie de son caractère. Sans trop s'avancer, il savait de fait que quelque chose s'était passé dans ce loft. Quelque chose de décisif, radical, parce-que le sentiment qui émanait du jeune humain n'avait rien d'habituel. Pas d'énervement ni d'irritation, juste un grand calme ambiant. Que s'était-il passé ? Derek secoua la tête et monta les marches du perron, cherchant à comprendre ce soudain changement de comportement. Il attendit d'entendre le moteur de la Jeep vrombir avant de passer la porte du loft et d'entrer dans le salon.

- _Qu'est-ce-que vous avez dit à Stiles ?_

- _Rien du tout pourquoi ?_ mentit Cora en regardant Stiles partir à travers les carreaux.

- _Prends moi pour un idiot._ ragea Derek avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Personne ne savait qu'il était imprégné de ce gamin. Personne sauf une seule personne : Deaton. C'est lui qui lui avait fait comprendre que son attirance irrémédiable envers cet ado n'avait rien de contrôlable. Étrangement, pour lui c'était tombé sur un homme et le vétérinaire n'avait jamais connu de cas de figure comme celui-ci. L'Alpha avait toujours sû cacher ses étranges pensées qui le poussaient à vouloir Stiles. Même cette idée le révulsait. Pourquoi lui ? Un millier de questions avait assailli son esprit avant qu'enfin il accepte que son loup s'était imprégné de cet imbécile. Le Derek humain n'était pas amoureux de Stiles, tout n'était qu'histoire d'imprégnation à caractère lycanthrope, une simple attirance animale qu'il ne pouvait supprimer. Non, il ne contrôlait rien. Il subissait toute cette comédie au quotidien et ne s'était pas réveillé un matin en se disant "Tiens, si je devenais accroc à un abruti d'humain qui n'est même pas majeur et qui en plus de ça est insupportable ?". Il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle sur son loup puisqu'il faisait partie intégrante de son être, en tout cas pas sur ce point là. L'imprégnation arrivait à tous les lycanthropes et dans la logique c'était une femme qui avait les faveurs du loup. Mais voilà, comme si sa vie n'avait pas été assez médiocre, il s'était imprégné d'un gamin qui était son exact opposé, d'où son comportement glacial avec le jeune Stilinski. Il préférait qu'il le craigne plutôt qu'il l'apprécie ou cherche à le côtoyer. Non seulement il n'assumait pas le choix de son loup intérieur mais en plus de cela il trouvait Stiles insupportable. Insupportable parce-qu'il était totalement excentrique, enjôleur, curieux au possible et bien trop imprudent. Insupportable parce-que ses défauts, censés le repousser, ne faisait que l'attendrir. Et c'était mauvais, bien trop mauvais. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle, une partie de lui voulait s'éloigner le plus possible du jeune humain tandis que l'autre partie, plus vicieuse et importante, le poussait vers lui. S'il s'était réellement laissé aller, cela aurait fait bien longtemps qu'il l'aurait fait sien, de grès ou de force. Ce n'était pas les occasions qui lui avaient manqué. Ce besoin de toucher Stiles, quoique violemment, était la preuve que son loup prenait le dessus. Le plus jeune ne pouvait s'en rendre compte mais cette manie que Derek avait de le plaquer contre les murs et de le frapper modérément n'avait rien d'anodin. C'était l'expression d'un besoin constant qu'il cherchait à combler. Un an qu'il était imprégné et ça devenait si dur à présent qu'il avait décidé de partir de Beacon Hills. Vivre sur la même planète que Stiles était déjà compliqué alors vivre dans la même petite ville relevait à présent de l'impossible sans que la situation devienne compromettante. Sa décision était prise, cet été il partirait et quitterait la ville où logeaient tous ses démons : il voulait oublier, du moins refouler, commencer une nouvelle vie loin du loft, loin des cris lointains de sa famille périssant dans les flammes. Loin de son ancre.

- _Derek, je peux entrer ?_

Le plus vieux fut sorti de sa rêverie par la voix de sa sœur. Il soupira et serra la mâchoire.

- _Si c'est pour me mentir tu peux rester où tu es, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre._

Il l'entendit jurer dans sa barbe.

- _OK, on lui a peut-être raconté 2 ou 3 trucs sur ton passé, en même temps il l'a demandé et ce n'était pas grand chose._

L'Alpha fit volte face, ses yeux passant d'une couleur ambre à un rouge incandescent. Il ouvrit la porte brutalement et grogna.

- _Pardon ?_ fit-il d'un voix rauque, glaciale et empreinte de colère.

_-...Par rapport à Grace._

- _Quoi "par rapport à Grace" ?_ répondit-il au quart de tour, ses yeux toujours aussi rouges.

Il vit le visage de Cora changer de couleur rapidement. Elle blanchit à vue d'œil, triturant ses doigts nerveusement. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû en parler, surtout à Stiles, mais ce gamin avait sû l'amadouer avec ses grands yeux noisettes et son air enfantin. Il était gentil et pour une fois que quelqu'un daignait s'intéresser à son frère, elle avait cédé. Peter, lui, y avait vu une nouvelle occasion de provoquer son neveu, sachant pertinemment que son geste l'irriterait.

- _Ton passé avec elle, ton histoire. Et pas la peine de me regarder avec tes grands yeux menaçants d'Alpha. Je suis ta sœur pas n'importe qui._

- _Ah ouais ? Par contre c'est normal que ma sœur déballe ma vie plus que privée à un gamin trop curieux ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête Cora ?_

Il avait maintenant l'air déçu et la jeune louve ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter ses paroles. Mais Stiles avait eu l'air touché, à la manière dont son cœur s'était emballé à l'entente de l'histoire de Derek.

- _Stiles a été très touché, les battements de son cœur était rapide, je pense qu'il te voit différemment. Plus humain. _dit-elle sûre d'elle avec un regard qui se voulait confiant.

Derek ricana.

- _J'appelle ça de la pitié._ souffla t-il entre ses dents, les poings serrés.

- _De plus, je n'étais pas seule ! Peter en a raconté une bonne partie alors va passer tes nerfs sur une autre personne !_

- _Tiens, pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il en prendra pour son grade lui aussi, maintenant laisse moi seul._

Il commença à refermer la porte mais Cora vint la retenir de sa main, croisant le regard lassé de son frère.

- _Derek, ce qui te dérange c'est le fait que j'ai raconté ton passé ou que je l'ai raconté à Stiles ?_

Silence.

-_ Laisse-moi._

Et il claqua la porte. Parce-qu'elle savait la réponse. Il mît sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer, il devait partir le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

- _Du coup vu que la morsure n'a pas marché il a du tuer sa première petite copine, tu t'imagines à quelle point ça a dû être dur ? Uh, j'en ai froid dans le dos._

Stiles écarquilla les yeux comme si une nouvelle idée géniale venait de faire irruption dans son esprit.

- _Sans oublier, ah oui sans oublier, qu'il a enchaîné les échecs avec Kate la psychopathe et Jennifer la Darrach. De toute manière je l'ai trouvé bizarre des le début celle là à nous envoyer des textos. Elle était cinglée ! Puis elle était pas jolie._

Il marqua une pause et fit un tour sur lui même avant de se remettre à marcher en rond.

- _Ou alors si elle était mignonne quand elle avait sa tête humaine mais en monstre, oh j'en ai fait des cauchemars tu t'imagines ! Et alors en fait toutes ces histoires tragiques expliquent le comportement de Derek tu penses pas ? Le fait qu'il soit... Je sais pas, un peu, froid, méchant, violent ?_ fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Et alors ?_ demanda Scott, toujours couché sur le lit, un stylo à la bouche.

_- Et alors et alors, t'es sérieux ? Et alors... Ça explique tout, on a plus besoin de se demander pourquoi il est comme ça !_

_- Je ne me suis jamais demandé pourquoi il est comme ça._ répondit Scott d'un air pensif. _Il est comme ça, c'est tout._

- _Vraiment ? T'as jamais eu envie de savoir ce qui le poussait à être aussi... Repoussant ? Enfin non ! Si, pas physiquement enfin- Oh tu m'as compris, son côté méchant avec son regard "Si tu fais pas ce que je te dis je t'arrache la tête avec les dents"._ fit-il en imitant la voix menaçante de Derek.

Stiles se recoucha sur le lit, à côté de Scott et fixa le plafond. Son meilleur ami lâcha le stylo qu'il avait à la bouche et se tourna vers lui.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ?_ demanda t-il sérieusement.

Stiles se tourna vers lui à son tour et entrouvrît la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. C'est vrai ça, il n'y avait pas pensé. Que pouvaient-ils y faire ? Et pourquoi en avait-il parlé à Scott ?

- _Je.. Oublie ça, je m'ennuie ça doit être pour ça._

- _T'as pas quelque chose derrière la tête au moins ?_ commença Scott en s'appuyant sur son coude. _Ne te mêle pas des affaires de Derek, tu sais très bien comment ça va se finir._

Oui, ça, l'hyperactif le savait. Mais plus on lui disait de ne pas faire quelque chose, plus il avait envie de le faire.

- _Non, pour qui tu me prends ?_

Il allait faire des recherches ce soir, voir s'il pouvait trouver sur internet des informations sur la généalogie des Hale.

- _Je ne vais pas m'en mêler, j'ai pas envie qu'il m'arrache la tête._ pouffa t-il.

C'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire : fouiner.

- _Je te promets de ne pas fouiner ! Bon je dois te laisser, mon père a besoin de moi pour réparer.. La cafetière. Je crois que le truc pour mettre les filtres est cassé enfin bref, salut !_

Il avait parlé tout en reculant vers la porte, se heurtant à l'embrasure avant de sortir rapidement. Il allait faire ses recherches, parce-que maintenant qu'il en savait un peu plus il voulait tout savoir. Il voulait percer le grand Alpha à jour pour essayer de le changer. Qui sait, ça pouvait peut-être marcher ? Et il rendrait un fier service à la meute, Derek était pour la plupart du temps imbuvable, s'il arrivait à le "réparer" il remonterait peut-être dans l'estime de tous les loup-garous. Peut-être aurait-il enfin une place digne de ce nom dans la meute. Et puis sérieusement, les examens maintenant finis, il s'ennuyait. C'était certes les vacances d'été mais à part squatter chez Scott et jouer à la console chez lui il n'avait aucune occupation. Même les êtres surnaturels semblaient être tranquilles en ce moment, son père n'avait reporté aucun cas bizarre. C'était plat, vide, alors pour une fois qu'une petite histoire un peu dangereuse s'annonçait à lui, il ne pouvait la refuser. Il était Stiles Stilinski tout de même.

* * *

Derek était en train de faire ses bagages, il partait aujourd'hui. Rester un jour de plus dans ce loft commençait à lui donner des boutons. Et sa sœur se doutait de quelque chose, c'était clair. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question il y avait de ça maintenant une semaine et il allait devoir subir un interrogatoire incessamment sous peu. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et il soupira d'avance. Avant même qu'il n'ait dit "Entre" ou "Dégage", la poignée s'abaissa et Peter entra dans la pièce avec un air indescriptible.

-_ On peut savoir où tu pars camper ?_ dit son oncle en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- _Loin, pendant longtemps._ répondit vaguement Derek en bouclant sa valise.

- _Pourquoi ? Tu t'es pris la tête avec Scottie ?_ ironisa Peter en souriant.

- _Non, je vais te tuer si je reste ici. C'est un cadeau que je te fais._

Il attrapa sa valise et sortit de la chambre rapidement pour se diriger vers le salon où Cora était en train de discuter avec quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un... Derek ferma les yeux douloureusement et posa sa valise à terre. Il connaissait cette odeur par cœur. Il se colla contre le mur et tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation.

- _Écoute, je ne peux rien te dire de plus, je crois qu'il a un sérieux problème avec toi. Tu lui as fait quelque chose de particulier pour qu'il te haïsse comme ça ?_

C'était la voix de Cora, elle chuchotait presque.

- _Non pas du tout, je ne lui ai jamais rien fait. J'ai l'impression que ma seule présence l'irrite et c'est ce que je cherche à comprendre, il ne t'a rien dit ?_

Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Derek laissa retomber sa tête contre le mur en soupirant.

- _Non, mais ça fait une semaine qu'il ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Depuis que je t'ai raconté son histoire avec Grace il a coupé tout contact._

C'est à cet instant que Derek rentra dans la pièce, les bras croisé sur le torse et un air froid sur le visage.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_ siffla t-il entre ses dents en fusillant Stiles du regard.

Le plus jeune sentit son cœur s'accélérer considérablement. Décidément, même en lui donnant toutes les excuses du monde, il était effrayant.

- _Rien, tiens regarde je partais._ fit-il en se reculant vers la porte. _Au revoir !_

Mais il heurta la mur avec son dos, récoltant un air amusé de la part de Cora et un air blasé de la part de Derek. Il eut juste le temps de voir l'Alpha lever les yeux au ciel avant de sortir et de rejoindre sa Jeep. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son jean et prit une grande inspiration. Ce mec le rendait mal à l'aise avec ses 40 kilos de muscles, sa taille imposante et sa voix meurtrière. Un vrai mystère.

Pendant ce temps dans le loft un jeu de regard des plus agressifs prenaient place entre Cora et son frère.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit encore ?_ ragea t-il, tentant de contrôler sa colère.

Cora écarquilla les yeux et rit jaune en passant une main sur son visage.

- _Moi ?_ fit-elle en se montrant du doigt. _Je ne lui ai absolument rien dit et tu dois le savoir puisque tu écoutes aux portes ! Il est venu, de sa propre initiative et je n'y suis pour rien._

Derek souffla bruyamment et serra les poings.

- _Évidemment. Si tu avais su te taire hier il ne serait pas là à fouiner._ s'emporta t-il, sa voix restant cependant basse, empreinte de rage.

- _Bon sang mais c'est quoi réellement le problème ? Tu crois que j'ai pas capté ton petit jeu ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a fait ce gosse pour que tu le détestes autant ?_

Trop de questions. Une seule réponse qu'il ne souhaitait pas révéler. Il était imprégné, c'était aussi simple que ça.

- _Tu ne peux pas comprendre._ dit-il en serrant la mâchoire, ses phalanges blanchissant à force de serrer les poings.

- _Comment je suis censée savoir si je peux comprendre alors que tu ne me dis absolument rien ? Crache le morceau._

Derek releva les yeux vers elle et réellement, pendant un laps de seconde, il a hésité. Hésité à lui dire la vérité ici, dans le salon du loft. Mais il ne pouvait pas puisqu'il savait pertinemment que Peter était en train de les écouter. Seulement Cora serait apte à comprendre, enfin essayer de comprendre ses actes envers l'hyperactif. Il eut alors une idée. Il secoua la tête en signe d'abdication et prit la main de sa sœur pour l'amener à l'extérieur avec lui.

- _Monte dans la voiture._ dit-il en se dirigeant vers la Camaro.

- _Ohhhh c'est quoi cette scène là ? Où on va ?_ fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils mais montant quand même dans l'engin.

- _Tu veux savoir ? Tu veux comprendre ?_

Elle hocha la tête, consciente qu'elle venait de le pousser à bout.

- _Alors ferme-la._

À ces mots ils enclencha le contact et démarra la voiture dans un boucan pas possible. Il appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur d'un coup sec et fila à vive allure vers la route qui menait vers les quartiers de Beacon Hills. Cora connaissait cette rue. Elle y était certainement déjà venu plus jeune, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Derek se gara à l'angle de la rue et coupa le contact. Cora fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Qu'est ce que tout ce cirque signifiait ? Alors qu'elle se posait des milliers de questions, une voiture arriva en sens inverse. Mais pas n'importe quelle voiture, une Jeep bleue. Celle de Stiles. Elle se tourna rapidement vers Derek et entrouvrît les lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais le regard noir de son frère l'en dissuada immédiatement. Elle abandonna l'idée de poser la moindre question et retourna la tête pour regarder ce que son frère fixait avec intérêt. Elle aperçut Stiles descendre de sa Jeep et ce fut plus fort qu'elle :

- _Qu'est-ce que ça signif-_

Mais avant même qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase, Derek avait attrapé sa main et l'avait posé sur son cœur. Elle entrouvrît les lèvres, sous le choc et regarda les yeux de Derek, regardant l'adolescent. Sous sa main, le cœur de Derek ne battait pas régulièrement. Elle connaissait ce battement là, elle reconnaissait cette sensation. Il était...

-_...Imprégné..._ souffla t-elle en regardant Stiles s'entraver et manquer de se casser la figure.

Derek lâcha sa main et réenclencha le moteur, faisant demi-tour. Il était silencieux et Cora était dans un coma éveillée. Son cerveau était totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Un homme ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

- _Derek ?_

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'appuyer un peu plus fort sur la pédale d'accélérateur.

- _Derek, arrête-toi._ chuchota t-elle en posant la main sur celle de son frère.

L'intéressé soupira et s'arrêta sur le côté de la route. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, il ne bougea pas, continuant de fixer un point invisible devant lui.

- _Depuis combien de temps ?_ dit-elle en regardant les voitures défiler.

- _Un an._ répondit-il simplement en soupirant.

Un an ? C'était énorme. Cora se demandait comment il avait pu le cacher. L'imprégnation est un phénomène d'une puissance si forte que la contrôler relève de l'impossible.

_- Comment tu as fait pour la contrôler ?_

_- Mon ancre._

_- La colère ?_

Derek hocha simplement la tête, le regard toujours aussi terne.

- _Comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire, c'est pas censé être une..._

Elle hésita en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue.

- _Une fille ?_ fit Derek en finissant sa phrase. _Logiquement si. Mais pas pour moi._

Cora prit une grande inspiration et tapota nerveusement le tableau de bord.

_- Tu devrais lui en parler tu sais il pourrait comprendre._

_- Certainement pas._ trancha Derek d'une voix sèche.

_- Alors.. Tu vas faire quoi ? Continuer de te comporter en parfait connard pour l'éloigner ? Ça ne marche plus Derek, il est trop curieux maintenant. Il veut te connaître._

_- Je vais partir, ce soir._

_- Mais t'es malade ?_ s'écria sa sœur en se tournant vers lui. _Non, tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et lui dire. Bon sang, où est le Derek Hale qui n'a peur de rien ni de personne ? Depuis quand un gamin t'intimide ?_

_- Il ne m'intimide pas, seulement je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre le sache._

Elle soupira en secouant la tête. C'était n'importe quoi.

- _Tout ça parce-que c'est un mec hein ?_ se moqua t-elle. _Ridicule._

- _Tu n'es pas à ma place, maintenant que tu sais pourquoi j'agis comme je le fais tu vas rentrer chez toi. Tu parles trop et je crains que Beacon Hills soit au courant dans l'heure qui suit._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et murmura :

- _De toute manière tu t'en vas, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire._

Il ne répondit pas et démarra, rejoignant le loft rapidement afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Peter. Cora fit ses bagages sous le regard froid de Derek et son oncle en fit de même, décidant d'aller squatter chez sa nièce un moment.

Le soir même, Derek prit sa veste, ses clefs de voiture et fit un denier tour du propriétaire avant d'attraper ses valises. Il commençait à se diriger vers la porte pour enfin dire adieu à la petite ville de Beacon Hills lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il soupira d'exaspération et regarda sa montre. 2h00 du matin, qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure là ? Il s'avança vers la porte d'un air lasse et leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant l'odeur de son invité surprise. Il ouvrit la porte bruyamment et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- _Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?_ dit-il sèchement en fixant les orbes noisettes qui le dévisageaient.

- _J'ai l'impression que tu passes ta vie à me dire ça en ce moment._ fit Stiles en souriant à moitié.

Devant l'expression faciale froide de Derek il balaya sa remarque d'un geste et reprit son sérieux.

_- J'ai un grave problème ! En fait ON a un grave problème._

_- Je suis occupé._

_- Et j'ai toujours un problème._ fit Stiles en plissant les lèvres.

Derek jura dans sa barbe en baissant la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment. La personne qu'il cherchait à tout prix à éviter se tenait devant sa porte avec "un problème". Qu'était-il censé faire ? Lui claquer la porte au nez et s'enfuir comme un bandit ? Il repensa aux paroles de Cora. Il n'allait rien lui dire non, ça c'était hors de question. Mais il ne se voyait pas non plus partir en se demandant ce qu'il faisait devant sa porte en pleine nuit.

- _Qu'est-ce qui a encore ?_ fit Derek en se reculant pour laisser Stiles entrer.

- _Oh merci mon pote tu me sauves la vie !_ s'exclama l'adolescent en entrant. _Alors voilà, je ne sais pas où est Scott ! Il répond pas à ses SMS, ni aux appels, il n'est pas chez lui et son vélo n'est pas devant chez Alison. En clair, il est porté disparu. Tu vois, c'est un grave problème !_

_- Rappelle moi le métier de ton père._

_- Shérif de-_

Stiles marqua une pause.

_-...Oui mais c'est pas pareil si on a à faire à un truc surnaturel mon père ne pourra rien faire. En plus ça le mettrait en danger, bref je ne veux pas prendre de risque._

_- Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé Isaac ?_

_- Parce-que, bah parce-que j'ai pensé à toi en premier. Puis tu es un Alpha ! Alors ? Tu vas m'aider ?_

Derek soupira. Il pourrait partir après, ça n'avait pas d'importance finalement.

_- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?_ fit-il en prenant sa veste.

Stiles sauta littéralement sur place et soupira de soulagement avant de sourire à Derek. Un sourire qui fit flancher le cœur de l'Alpha pendant quelques secondes.

- _Merci merci merci, je t'en dois une !_ fit-il en suivant le loup-garou vers la Camaro. _Non parce-qu'on sait pas c'qu'il peut se passer, ça se trouve il est enfermé dans la cave d'un couple de psychopathes zoophiles qui le violent et- AIE !_

Il venait de se prendre le dos de Derek en pleine face. Celui-ci venait de s'arrêter en plein milieu du chemin vers la voiture, déjà exaspéré par les monologues de l'hyperactif. Il se retourna et laissa ses yeux passer à un rouge incandescent.

- _Tais-toi._ ragea t-il en le fixant de ses yeux de lycanthrope.

Stiles hocha la tête frénétiquement, les lèvres entrouvertes.

- _Déjà que tu me déranges en pleine nuit, évite de me donner un mal de tête._ finit Derek, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder les lèvres du plus jeune.

Celui-ci hocha la tête à nouveau et dépassa le plus vieux pour aller attendre à côté de la voiture.

- _Je serais sage comme une image capitaine._ fit-il en souriant.

Derek le regarda quelques instants et déglutit difficilement. Ok, ça allait être compliqué.

* * *

_ (Vous savez ce qui vous attend dans le prochain chapitre n'est-ce-pas ? L.)_


	2. Chapitre 2

**"J'espère ce qui m'est interdit"**

* * *

Après avoir fait le tour de tous les quartiers de Beacon Hills dans la Camaro et n'ayant toujours pas trouvé la moindre trace de Scott, Derek arrêta la voiture sur le parking du lycée.

- _Hm.. Au lycée ?_ fit Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

- _C'est le seul lieu qu'on a pas vérifié avec les bois._ répondit calmement Derek en détachant sa ceinture.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et finalement hocha la tête. Ça ne leur coûtait rien d'essayer. L'adolescent sortit de la voiture et rejoignit Derek qui était déjà en direction de la porte principale du lycée.

- _Hé mais attends-moi, je pourrais me faire attaquer par un animal sauvage !_ hurla Stiles en courant vers le plus vieux.

- _Un animal sauvage dans une cour de lycée. Sérieusement ?_

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et força la porte pour réussir à l'ouvrir. Au moment où le cadenas tombait à terre Stiles reprit la parole :

- _Oui c'est tout à fait possible puisque je tiens compagnie à l'un d'entre eux._

Derek leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois mais décida d'ignorer le sarcasme de l'adolescent. Il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : rentrer chez lui. Parce-que passer la nuit avec Stiles à l'extérieur était de un, épuisant et de deux.. Énervant. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs silencieusement, ouvrant chaque porte de classe pour voir si Scott s'y cachait.

- _C'est ridicule, comme si Scott allait venir se cachAAAAH !_

Stiles fit un bond vers Derek et attrapa son bras machinalement à l'entente d'un bruit suspect. Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils et secoua son bras pour que l'hyperactif le lâche. Stiles mît encore cette réaction sur le compte de son passé douloureux, les contacts physiques ce n'était pas son truc. Il l'avait bien compris.

- _C'est juste un balais qui est tombé._ fit Derek d'une voix rauque avant de partir vers les vestiaires.

- _Ah.. Oui, un balais. Je le savais, je voulais juste te faire peur._ mentit Stiles en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Non, en réalité il avait eu vraiment peur. Derek secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte des vestiaires, Stiles à ses talons. Au moment où il allait entrer dans la pièce il fit reculer l'adolescent en mettant une main sur son torse.

- _Tu restes là._

- _Héééé, pourquoi ? Tu es en train d'insinuer que je ne suis qu'un humain donc je ne peux faire que des trucs humains avec mes amis humains dans une ville d'humains avec des arbres huma-_

Il secoua la tête. Ses paroles étaient décousues.

- _Je viens avec toi._ fit-il en se ré-avançant.

- _Tu. Restes. Là._ reprit Derek en grognant.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel mais abdiqua tout de même.

- _Vas-y, j'espère que tu vas tomber sur une énorme bête monstrueuse que tu ne peux pas tuer seul. Comme ça tu regretteras._

Derek secoua la tête. Dans tous les cas, qu'il tombe sur un être surnaturel plus fort que lui avec Stiles ou pas, ça ne changeait rien. Mis à part qu'à l'extérieur du vestiaires, Stiles était en sécurité. Ce fut d'ailleurs la pensée qui traversa l'esprit de l'adolescent lorsqu'il regarda Derek s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Il cherchait encore à le protéger, malgré ses paroles froides et ses regards de tueur. Finalement, peut-être qu'il ne le haïssait pas tant que ça. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un boucan phénoménal dans le vestiaire. Il ne réfléchit pas deux secondes et s'élança à l'intérieur pour voir l'origine du bruit. Il tomba nez à nez avec Derek qui remettait en place le casier qui était tombé.

- _Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches là ? Sors d'ici._ fit Derek en serrant la mâchoire.

- _Arrête de me poser la question j'ai encore le droit d'aller où je veux. J'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais fait attaquer par une bête monstrueuse que tu ne pouvais pas tuer !_

Pendant un instant il avait cru que Derek s'était fait attaquer. Et il avait accouru. Comme si son aide lui aurait été utile. Il était évident que non mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Derek lui avait sauvé la vie une multitude de fois, peut-être aurait-il pu l'aider à son tour ? Mais non, il ne s'agissait que d'un casier, et d'un nouveau moment de solitude pour Stiles.

- _Tant que tu es avec moi tu fais ce que je te dis c'est clair ? Alors tu SORS._ répéta Derek en montrant la porte du doigt.

- _Ok ok c'est bon._ fit Stiles en levant les bras devant lui en signe de paix.

Finalement, le vestiaire était vide, comme l'était le self, la piscine, le gymnase et le terrain de Lacrosse. Scott n'était pas au lycée, c'était un fait. Les deux hommes sortirent de l'enceinte du lycée et remontèrent dans la voiture. Stiles commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, où est-ce que Scott pouvait bien être ? Il était maintenant près de 3h30 du matin et il n'était nulle part.

- _Bon, on va où maintenant ?_ dit Stiles en mettant sa ceinture.

- _Toi nulle part, je te ramène chez toi il est tard. Je vais aller chercher dans les bois._

D'un geste vif, Stiles attrapa les clefs de la Camaro qui étaient restées sur le contact et les maintint en l'air. Derek soupira et le regarda d'un air lassé.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement là ?_ fit-il avec un air blasé.

- _Ça se voit pas ? Je te vole les clefs afin de t'empêcher de m'exclure de ta balade dans les bois. Il s'agit de mon meilleur ami !_

Derek en avait marre. Mais tellement marre. Il avait vraiment l'impression de garder un gosse de 3 ans avec lui.

_- Là tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs. Donne-moi ces clefs espèce d'abrutis._

_- Ah non. Le mot magique ?_ fit Stiles avec un air de défi.

Derek fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête avant de la laisser retomber sur l'appui tête de son siège.

_- Donne moi ces clefs où je t'arrache la tête.._

_- Avec tes dents. Ok, ça ira pour cette fois-ci !_ abdiqua Stiles en lui redonnant les clefs.

Derek remit le contact sans prêter attention aux jérémiades de Stiles et fila en direction du quartier du jeune Stilinski. Une fois arrivée devant la maison, l'adolescent déboucla sa ceinture et commença à sortir de la voiture avant de se raviser.

_- Attends, comment je fais pour savoir s'il y a du nouveau ? Donne-moi ton numéro._

_- Non._

Stiles crut halluciner. Ce n'était qu'un fichu numéro de téléphone pas le numéro de son compte en banque !

_- C'est qu'un numéro de téléphone Derek._

Le plus vieux voulait la paix. Il prenait trop sur lui en permanence et avait l'impression qu'il allait craquer d'une minute à l'autre. Alors d'accord, il allait lui donner, juste pour être tranquille. Il attrapa rageusement le portable que Stiles tenait dans sa main et vint s'ajouter dans les contacts.

_- Voilà, maintenant va dormir tu m'énerves c'est terrible._ fit-il en lui ouvrant la portière.

_- Ouais bonne nuit à toi aussi_. ironisa Stiles en sortant.

Il remarqua que Derek bougeait lui aussi et avant même qu'il n'ait posé de question, le plus vieux sortait de la voiture à son tour. Stiles comprit son intention lorsqu'il le vit partir vers les bois qui bordaient la route. Il sourit pour lui même. Parce-qu'il avait passé un peu de temps avec lui, et qu'il le découvrait un peu plus. Son sourire s'évanouit. Enfin, ce soir il n'avait pas appris grand chose, mis à part le fait qu'il continuait de le protéger. Cette manie là qui était d'ailleurs en totale opposition avec la manière dont le loup-garou se comportait avec lui. Il se demandait comment il pourrait le faire changer, réellement. Peut-être était-ce devenu un peu trop excessif ? C'était certainement ce que Scott lui aurait dit, puisque cet après-midi, avant de passer la porte pour aller chez Alison il l'avait prévenu de n- Chez Alison. Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se tapait le front d'une main.

_- Quel con !_ fit-il avant de partir en direction des bois.

Il fallait bien qu'il explique à Derek que ses recherches dans les bois étaient inutiles en plus d'être dangereuses. Scott lui avait dit qu'il passait la nuit chez Alison, que Chris Argent passait le prendre devant chez lui. Mais il ne l'avait écouté qu'a moitié, trop occupé à trouver un moyen de connaître un peu plus l'Alpha qui à présent arpentait les bois pour.. Rien. Il courut du plus vite qu'il pouvait en appelant Derek et faillit tomber une bonne dizaine de fois à cause des racines, des feuilles humides et des cailloux qui encombraient le sol. Il se fit arrêter net dans sa course par une main qui lui attraper le col par derrière.

- _Mais tu veux te tuer ou quoi, je t'avais pas dit de rester chez toi ? Dépêche-toi de rentrer parce-que là je commence à saturer de tes crises d'ado rebelle._

Tiens, ça devait être la première fois qu'il lui parlait autant d'un coup depuis presque 3 ans. Évidemment il s'agissait de Derek, qui, alertait par les cris de l'hyperactif avait fait un sprint pour le trouver et lui dire de la fermer. Les bois en pleine nuit n'étaient pas le lieu le plus sur de Beacon Hills, bien au contraire. Et Derek savait que le calme ambiant qui planait dans la ville était un trompe l'œil. Stiles se retourna pour faire face à l'Alpha et se prépara mentalement à se faire crier dessus.

_- Je suis désolé d'avance ok ? Promets-moi de ne pas trop crier._

_-..._

_- S'il te plait._

_- Quoi ?_ fit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

D'accord, il allait lui expliquer calmement et tout devrait bien se passer.

- _Scott est chez Alison, c'est Chris Argent qui est passé le chercher cet après-midi, c'est pour ça que son vélo n'est pas chez elle.. Et qu'il n'est pas dans Beacon Hills. Je m'en suis rappelé quand tu es parti._

Le regard que lui lança Derek le glaça sur place. Non sérieusement, ce regard là était terrifiant. Finalement ça n'allait peut-être pas se passer si bien que ça.

- _C'est une blague ?.._ fit Derek d'une voix rauque.

- _Euh. Non._ répondit Stiles avec une mine désolée.

- _Tu m'as dérangé en pleine nuit pour rien en fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu avais tout planifié c'est ça, tu voulais m'analyser ?_

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Alors là.

- _T'es sérieux ? J'avais OUBLIÉ, ça t'arrive jamais d'oublier tes clefs sur le comptoir ou sur la table basse ? C'est humain ok, je suis humain contrairement à toi alors j'estime que j'ai le droit à l'erreur. Et d'ailleurs, t'analyser de quoi ? J'ai autre chose à faire la nuit, comme dormir !_

Derek serra la mâchoire. Il voulait l'égorger. Ou l'embrasser. Un des deux, mais les deux sentiments mélangés ne s'accordaient pas du tout. La mixture était explosive et il était réellement en train de sortir de ses gongs.

- _Arrête de faire l'innocent je sais que Cora et Peter t'ont raconté ma vie privée. Et qu'est-ce que tu venais faire au loft hier ? Comme si tu t'intéressais à ce que je pensais de toi. Idiot._

_- Arrête de m'insulter ! Voilà pourquoi je suis venu, depuis qu'on se connaît j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui ais mis le feu au loft vu la manière dont tu me parles._

Et il savait qu'il était aller trop loin. Bien trop loin. Et vu la manière dont Derek s'approcha de lui rapidement il ne s'était pas trompé. Il ne pût que reculer sensiblement, un peu terrorisé par ce qui allait se passer. Allait-il réellement le tuer ?

- _Ne parle pas de choses qui ne te regardent pas. Tu m'insupportes, tu es exactement tout ce que je déteste._ fit Derek d'une voix glaciale, comme s'il le frappait avec ses paroles.

- Je ne t'ai rien fait ! J'essaye de te comprendre, d'être gentil avec toi, mais tu as l'air si fermé à tout. C'est juste peine perdue. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé, mais c'était vraiment con de ma part de penser que j'aurais pu te changer.

Les yeux de Derek passèrent à un rouge incandescent et Stiles frémit. Il était proche de lui et son souffle brûlant venait s'écraser sur son visage. C'était déstabilisant. Il ne savait que faire, comment réagir, comment se sortir de là.

- _Je ne changerais pour rien ni personne. Tu n'es rien, juste un humain bien trop imprudent pour sa petite condition et bien trop curieux._

- _Il faut que tu oublies ton passé et que tu ailles de l'avant. C'est pas en te comportant comme un salaud que tu iras mieux._ tenta Stiles en se reculant, Derek continuant de s'approcher.

- _Qui es-tu pour me donner des conseils Stiles ? La vierge Marie ? Je ne reçois de conseils de personne. Je te le répète, tu n'es rien._

_- Je suis personne ? Tu ne reçois de conseils de personne ?_ fit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

Le plus jeune n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Les seules choses qui venaient à son esprit était la chaleur du corps de Derek qui émanait, son odeur remontant à ses narines. Et ses yeux. Rouges. Menaçant mais intriguant. Il n'était plus rationnel et parlait et agissait au hasard. Comme s'il suivait une voix intérieure.

- _Oh la ferme._ ragea l'Alpha en fermant les yeux douloureusement.

- _Tu veux que je la ferme Derek ?_ fit Stiles en le fixant, osant enfin tenir le regard face à ces orbes incandescentes.

_- Je veux que tu te taises et que tu disparaisses de ma vie._

Le souffle de Stiles se coupa. Non, tout ce qu'il ressentait était bien trop contradictoire.

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?_

A ces mots, Stiles s'approcha volontairement et rapidement du visage de Derek et vint plaquer violemment ses lèvres contre celles du plus vieux. Ça n'avait aucun sens mais il n'avait rien contrôlé. Il avait fait ce que lui avait dicté sa conscience en cas extrême. Et maintenant le cas était encore plus extrême. Il était même mortel. Au moment même où ses lèvres avaient touché celles de Derek, Stiles avait su qu'il vivait ses derniers instants. Mais bizarrement, il ne regrettait pas. Non pas qu'il en avait déjà eu envie, c'était la première fois que les lèvres de Derek l'avaient interpellé. Mais il s'en fichait, il mourait en accomplissant une chose risquée, et ça, c'était du Stiles Stilinski tout craché. Mais il n'était toujours pas mort, alors il se recula et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Parce-que même s'il avait agi sur le coup de l'action, il était choqué de lui même. Nier qu'il en avait eu envie aurait été erroné. Il avait passé sa semaine à faire des recherches sur Derek, il lui avait monté à la tête, c'était l'explication la plus simple et la plus réaliste. Seulement la manière dont Derek toucha ses lèvres et regarda ensuite ses doigts glaça le sang du plus jeune. Et quand le plus vieux remonta son regard rouge carmin vers l'adolescent celui-ci commença à reculer. Reculer. Il fallait qu'il courre pour sauver sa peau.

_- C'est pas ce que je voulais faire. C'était un test voilà, je voulais être sûr de savoir si-_

_- Tais-toi imbécile._

Et tous deux se stoppèrent. Stiles qui essayait de calmer son cœur qui battait en trombe, son regard planté dans celui de l'Alpha. Il avait envie de recommencer. Comme si Dieu avait écouté ses prières, Derek l'attrapa par le col du tee-shirt et le plaqua contre le premier arbre venu. Ses yeux toujours rouges détaillèrent les lèvres fines de Stiles puis la carotide de son cou qui pulsait à une vitesse affolante. Il s'approcha lentement du visage de Stiles et vint analyser ses orbes noisettes alors que ses mains venaient se poser sur les hanches du garçon. Au contact des mains de l'Alpha sur son corps, le jeune humain se raidit un peu mais une vague de frissons incontrôlable dévala son échine. Les lèvres de Derek vinrent trouver celles de Stiles lentement alors que le plus jeune passait maladroitement ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux. C'était étrange. Le sentiment était bizarre, nouveau, presque malsain. Mais tellement salvateur qu'il ne serait parti pour rien au monde. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir désirer embrasser Derek. Mais c'était arrivé, comme ça. Et c'est comme ça que ça tombe sur les gens, un instinct naturel à assouvir. Les lèvres de l'Alpha découvrait à nouveau celles de Stiles alors que ses mains remontaient vers le cou du plus jeune. Un instant, Stiles crut qu'il allait l'étrangler, mais les doigts du plus vieux suivirent leur chemin jusqu'à ses cheveux et les lèvres de Derek vinrent se perdre dans son cou. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre et laissa ses bras autour du cou de Derek, n'osant pas trop les bouger. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était "autorisé" à faire et préférer ne pas abuser. Il sentit les dents de Derek mordiller son cou, alors que sa langue faisait maintenant le contour de l'endroit rougi. Lorsqu'il capta de nouveau le regard de Derek, ses yeux rouges avaient disparu pour laisser place à deux orbes ambres. Et de si près, Stiles ne pensait qu'une chose "Il est magnifique." Parce-que pour la première fois il s'en rendait compte. Son esprit l'avait-il refoulé ? Certainement. Ses lèvres étaient encore entrouvertes et son regard louchait sur les lèvres humides de Derek. Encore, il en voulait encore. Et c'était étrange, leur étreinte en elle-même était étrange. C'était maladroit. C'était juste bizarre, mais ça sonnait comme un besoin. Ce fut Stiles qui refit le premier pas et embrassa de nouveau les lèvres de Derek, sentant le torse de celui-ci contre le sien. Le plus vieux se recula légèrement et vint brosser la joue du plus jeune de ses doigts. Ses yeux se perdirent quelques instants dans l'océan noisette devant lui puis il se recula, et Stiles n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot qu'il avait disparu. Il resta contre l'arbre, pantelant, le regard vide et les lèvres encore humides.

_- Putain.._ chuchota t-il en touchant ses lèvres.

Il était encore vivant mais maintenant habité par des sensations nouvelles qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Il aimait les mains, les yeux, les cheveux et le corps de Derek Hale. Mais par dessus tout il aimait ses lèvres. Pourquoi ? Il amena sa main dans son cou et devina la marque violacée qui y était. Il n'avait pas de réponse à la question silencieuse que lui posait sa conscience. Il avait embrassé un homme ce soir, et bon sang ce qu'il avait aimé ça. Peut-être que finalement il avait réussi à percer à jour la carapace de Derek Hale. Mais si c'était le cas c'était trop tard, il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu.

* * *

Stiles n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, se tournant et se retournant dans tous les sens afin de trouver le sommeil. Seulement il ne faisait que penser à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Derek et rien que de se rappeler le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes son cœur s'emballait. Après avoir juré une bonne centaine de fois dans sa barbe en se levant pour aller se rincer le visage il avait enfin trouver le sommeil alors que le soleil était levé depuis une bonne heure. En se réveillant, il savait ce qu'il devait faire : en parler à Scott. Il était son meilleur ami et Stiles ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui, il avait besoin d'en parler puisqu'il ne savait comment agir, que faire. En réalité il était terrifié, terrifié par ce qu'ils avaient fait hier. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Était-il gay ? Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée alors qu'il descendait prendre son petit déjeuner.

- _Salut P'pa !_ fit-il en ouvrant le frigo et y sortir une brique de lait.

Le shérif, assis à table avec une tasse de café, se retourna et plissa les yeux. Stiles ouvrit le placard pour attraper un verre.

_- Tu es rentré tard cette nuit, tu avais une fête ?_

Stiles, toujours dos à son père, mordit l'intérieur de sa vie et ferma les yeux. Non ce n'était pas vraiment une fête.

_- Oui, chez Malia !_ dit-il en prenant une voix des plus naturelles.

N'importe quoi.

_- D'accord._ grommela son père avec un sourire aux lèvres. _C'est ta petite copine ?_

Stiles s'étouffe avec la gorgée de lait qu'il venait d'avaler. Malia, sa petite copine ?

_- Non ! On est juste amis, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille ?_ répondit l'adolescent en secouant la tête.

_- J'en sais rien, je trouve que tu es rentré bien tard pour une simple fête._

_- Oui eh bien.. C'était cool, enfin y avait de l'ambiance- Oh et puis arrête avec tes questions !_

L'hyperactif sortit de la cuisine après avoir posé son verre dans l'évier et attrapa son sac avant de passer la porte. Il devait absolument parler à Scott. Toute cette histoire avec Derek était bien trop bizarre. Il sortit les clefs de sa Jeep et sortit dans la rue sans regarder devant lui. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il leva les yeux au ciel en jurant. Sa Jeep n'était pas devant chez lui puisqu'elle était.. Au loft. Il l'avait prise hier pour aller chez l'Alpha mais ils étaient partis avec la Camaro, sa petite voiture toujours garée devant ce taudis. Il passa une main sur son visage et prit une grande inspiration en regardant autour de lui, les mains sur ses hanches. Il était obligé d'aller la chercher puisqu'il en avait besoin, et ce n'était certainement pas Derek qui allait lui apporter. Il rit jaune en pensant à Derek conduire sa Jeep et partit en direction des bois. Sur le chemin, son esprit ne fit qu'être tourmenté par toutes les questions qu'il se posait. Il n'expliquait pas son geste envers Derek, l'embrasser sérieusement.. Mais bizarrement c'était exactement ce dont il avait eu envie sur le coup. Comment expliquer cette attraction ? Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne l'avait jamais senti, seulement il ne s'y était pas attardé à l'époque puisque dans son esprit l'Alpha le haïssait. Mais il n'avait pas rêvé, hier Derek avait clairement répondu à son baiser.. Et comme il faut. Il frissonna et passa une main dans son cou, sachant qu'une marque violacée y était toujours. Et la question de son père devint tout de suite plus logique, il avait dû voir la trace et avait fait un rapprochement avec la fête hypothétique de Malia. Stiles soupira et ferma les yeux alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus du loft. Sérieusement il ne savait pas où cette histoire le menait mais une chose était sûre : Derek était le seul homme qui lui avait fait cette effet. Ça aussi c'était étrange. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Danny ? Ça aurait été moins compliqué. Lorsqu'il aperçut le loft il prit une grande inspiration et secoua ses mains comme s'il s'apprêtait à monter sur scène et qu'il avait le trac. Il s'approcha de la bâtisse, s'attendant à voir sa voiture garée juste devant, mais non, à part la Camaro aucune voiture n'était dehors. Il écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrît les lèvres avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux qui commençaient à pousser. C'était quoi cette blague ? Il se dirigea vers l'entrée à contre cœur et monta les marches du perron. Et il ne les avait jamais monté si lentement. De toute manière il n'avait pas le choix, il devait bien savoir où était son bijou, priant pour que Derek ne l'ait pas massacrée ou jetée dans une rivière, qui sait. Avec lui on n'était jamais sûr de rien et Stiles en avait bien fait l'expérience la nuit derrière. Il frappa 3 coups secs et mît les mains dans ses poche en se baladant d'avant en arrière, essayant de se donner une contenance. Comment devait-il réagir ? Que devait-il dire ? Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il aurait très bien pu demander à Scott d'aller la chercher pour lui. Mais comme d'habitude il agissait sur un coup de tête et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un Derek à peine réveillé il se dit que finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée, il devait vraiment dormir.

- _Qu'est-ce-que tu veux encore..?_ soupira Derek en s'appuyant à l'embrasure de la porte.

-_ Euh, ma Jeep ? Mais elle est pas devant chez toi alors je suppose que tu l'as vendue ou cassée j'en sais rien ?_

Il vit Derek secouer la tête d'exaspération. En tout cas ce n'était pas leur petite aventure d'hier qui avait changé son caractère. Il fit signe à Stiles d'entrer et se dirigea directement vers une porte qui menait au sous-sol. Stiles la connaissait puisqu'il y était allé lorsque Scott s'était fait tatouer. Il suivit le plus vieux en silence et descendit les escaliers doucement, se demandant si une marche n'allait pas se briser. Le loft était dans un état terrible, il tombait en ruine.

_- T'es sûr que c'est pas dangereux de vivre ici ? J'ai l'impression qu'on est à deux doigts de se prendre une planche ou un morceau de mur dans la tête._

Évidemment Derek ne lui répondit pas et tourna à droite vers ce qui semblait être un garage. Stiles le suivit à la trace et entra dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés, pourquoi l'emmenait-il ici ? Et la réponse fut bientôt sous ses yeux puisque Derek se tenait à côté de sa Jeep. Attendez, sa Jeep était dans le garage de Derek ?

_- Pourquoi tu..._ commença Stiles en montrant sa voiture de la main. _Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait là ? Comment t'as fait pour la conduire alors que j'ai les clefs ?_

Derek soupira et ouvrit ce qui ressemblait à une porte de garage.

_- Je ne savais pas quand tu viendrais la chercher alors je l'ai rentrée à l'intérieur en attendant. Et je l'ai simplement poussée._

Stiles imagina quelques instants Derek pousser sa voiture, ça avait du être compliqué. Et c'était.. Gentil ?

_- Euh, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci de ne pas l'avoir jeté dans la première rivière venue ?_ dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Derek balaya ses remerciements d'un geste et s'adossa à un comptoir sur le côté, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il était intelligemment placé devant la porte côté conducteur, ce qui signifiait que Stiles allait devoir le frôler. Pourquoi paniquait-il rien qu'à cette idée ?

- _Calme les battements de ton cœur._ fit Derek d'une voix rauque, les yeux rivés au sol.

Stiles entrouvrît la bouche et se dirigea rapidement vers son véhicule pour déguerpir au plus vite. Il ouvrit la portière et s'assit au volant, se rendant compte que sa fenêtre était ouverte. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il se sentait plus en sécurité à l'intérieur, et c'est peut-être ce qui lui donna le courage d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

- _Et sinon, on en parlera quand ?_ fit-il en se retournant vers Derek qui faisait celui qui ne s'en rappelait pas. _J'hallucine._

Il mît les clefs dans le contact, énervé et entreprit de démarrer mais la voix de l'Alpha stoppa tous ses mouvements.

_- De quoi tu veux parler ?_

_- Je sais pas, peut-être de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les bois la nuit dernière ?_ fit Stiles avant de remonter son visage vers lui.

Derek soupira et s'approcha de la fenêtre de Stiles avec un regard de tueur. S'il pensait l'intimider comme ça il s'était trompé. Tout ce que voyait Stiles était ses lèvres qui ne demander qu'à être embrasser. Voilà, ça recommençait.

_- Arrête de poser des questions, rentre chez toi et ne reviens plus jamais ici, t'as compris ?_

_- Ouais j'ai compris ouais._ chuchota Stiles en s'approchant dangereusement des lèvres du plus vieux. J_ure moi que tu n'as pas envie de recommencer et je ne reviendrais plus jamais._

Il vit les yeux de Derek loucher sur ses lèvres et il savait à cette instant qu'il avait vu juste. Il en mourrait d'envie maintenant mais le refoulait pour que Stiles s'en aille vite. Le plus jeune avait vu clair dans son jeu et lui, contrairement à l'Alpha, répondait à des pulsions sans chercher à les contrôler. C'est certainement le silence de Derek qui le fit ouvrir la portière et sortir de la Jeep pour se poster devant l'Alpha.

_- Vas-y jure le. le mît-il au défi en s'approchant de lui._

Derek s'évertuait à regarder autre part, luttant contre ses pulsions intérieures.

_- Je vais t'embrasser ok ? Je te laisse 5 secondes pour refuser._ chuchota l'adolescent à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais ça avait l'air tellement juste qu'il laissait ses instincts le mener. Il voulait le connaître, l'aider, et finalement la nuit dernière lui avait confirmé. Derek était un mystère. SON mystère. Il avait envie de plus, qu'importe ou ça le menait. Il ne savait pourquoi mais le plus vieux l'attirait de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Hier dans les bois, la tension entre eux avait été si forte qu'il en avait été hypnotisé. Lui même ne se trouvait pas rationnel mais il ne pouvait lutter contre son envie de prendre Derek dans ses bras, de lui apporter la compagnie qu'il mérite. L'Alpha ne bougea pas mais s'évertuait à fixer un point invisible derrière la tête de Stiles malgré la proximité de leurs visages et le souffle chaud de l'adolescent sur sa peau. Il était en train de perdre la tête, mais il était Derek Hale et se devait de garder son sang froid.

_- 1, 2, 3, 4..._

Stiles vint caresser la joue de Derek, sentant la respiration de celui-ci s'accélérer. Cette homme le touchait, sa manière de se retenir et de réagir le faisait frissonner. Il fuyait son envie de l'embrasser ce qui attisait encore plus l'envie de Stiles. Leur relation devenait ambiguë mais cet aspect ne dérangeait pas le plus jeune. "Je désire ce qui m'est interdit." disait Paul Eluard, et c'est exactement ce qui résonnait dans la tête de Stiles. Il se mît sur la pointe des pieds et vint chuchoter à son oreille :

_- 5._

A ces mots il vint frôler le nez de Derek avec le sien et réussit à capter son regard alors que ses lèvres brossaient celles du plus vieux. Les mains de Stiles remontèrent le long des hanches du plus vieux mais furent stopper dans leur course par celles de Derek. D'un geste furtif il attrapa Stiles par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur, gênant sa respiration sans l'étrangler. Il n'était pas dans son but de le tuer. Seulement de lui faire peur. Le plus jeune avait très bien compris ce retournement de situation, Derek était certainement effrayé par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Tout allait tellement vite, la veille il se faisait la guerre et aujourd'hui le plus jeune lui sautait presque dans les bras.

- _Ne me touche pas_. fit le plus vieux en serrant un peu plus son cou.

Puis il le relâcha et se recula, regrettant quelque peu son geste. Le plus jeune secoua la tête d'exaspération et monta dans sa voiture rapidement.

- _Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, un jour c'est blanc, l'autre c'est noir._

-_ Rentre chez toi._ fit l'Alpha avant de repartir vers les escaliers.

Derek était totalement perturbé par ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux jours. Depuis quand Stiles s'intéressait il à lui de cette manière ? Ça n'avait aucun sens mais le plus vieux était assez faible face à ses avances. Seulement il allait devoir arrêter ce manège rapidement avant qu'il s'aggrave. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour ce genre de relation et le plus vieux n'en voulait pas. Le gamin ne devait pas s'attacher à lui, et par dessus tout, lui non plus.

- _Tout ça parce-que je suis un mec hein, je pensais que t'étais du genre à assumer tes actes. On embrasse pas une personne de manière indifférente pour ensuite l'étrangler, je sais que tu en as encore envie._

_- Dégage._

_- En plus de me voler mon premier baiser tu te comportes comme un con. _

Il mit le moteur en marche et fit marche arrière. Il sortit du loft et reprit la route pour aller chez lui, dégoûté et énervé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ça n'avait pas été son premier baiser à proprement parler mais ça avait été le premier qui l'avait se sentir.. Comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, il était irrémédiablement attiré par Derek et toute la négativité possible qu'il pouvait dégager. Il savait au fond de lui que Derek n'était pas qu'un loup-garou aigri, la veille lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé il avait fait preuve d'une tendresse qui avait charmé Stiles. C'était ça, il était tombé sous le charme de cet Alpha insociable. Il n'avait pas peur de l'inconnu, ça avait toujours été son truc les choses risquées, et Derek représentait parfaitement cette idée. Il le voulait, c'était peut-être une lubie qui lui passerait mais à cet instant, dans cette voiture, il s'était juré de tout faire pour avoir ce qu'il convoite.

* * *

_(Vous avez certainement du mal à comprendre pourquoi Stiles est bizarrement attiré par Derek d'un coup et c'est normal. Moi je mise sur le fait que l'histoire de Derek l'a réellement touché + il le protège + les abdos de Derek + ses yeux rouges hypnotisant. Bref, réaction normale = il tombe sous son charme. -L)_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Jalousie**

* * *

Stiles se gara devant chez Scott et prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir de la voiture. Il comptait lui dire aujourd'hui, ce qui était risqué. En réalité il ne savait pas vraiment comment son meilleur ami réagirait à l'annonce de sa merveilleuse idée périlleuse, dangereuse et qui allait lui apporter des ennuis. "Salut Scott, j'ai embrassé Derek JeSuisLeMecLePlusFroidDeBeaconHills Hale, j'aimerais bien l'avoir en fait parce-que je sens comme un feeling entre nous", il secoua la tête alors qu'il montait les marches du perron. Non sérieusement il ne savait pas du tout dans quoi il s'embarquait mais il était prêt à prendre le risque. Il avait besoin de son meilleur ami et avait réussi à garder le silence pendant 4 jours, ce qui était déjà un effort quasi inhumain pour lui. Il frappa à la porte en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, cherchant dans son esprit une manière adéquate d'expliquer de quoi il en retourne à Scott. Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres et une brosse à dent dans la bouche.

- _Rentre !_ fit-il en crachant de la pâte blanche un peu partout.

Stiles pouffa et le suivit à l'étage, attendant sur son lit que le jeune McCall ait fini de se brosser les dents.

- _Alors, qu'est-ce-qui t'amène ?_ lui demanda Scott en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Stiles se mît à jouer frénétiquement avec ses doigts, à la recherche d'une idée pour rendre la conversation plus simple et naturelle.

- _Euh.. Et bien-_ furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

- _Oh la, qu'est-ce que t'as fait toi ?_ fit son meilleur ami en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Scott connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur et son expression faciale ne présageait rien de bon. Stiles inspecta la pièce du regard comme si les murs allaient lui donner une réponse et finalement se retourna vers le jeune bêta.

- _Bon voilà, j'ai embrassé Derek, il m'a embrassé, je l'ai re-embrassé, je suis allé chez lui j'ai failli réussir à l'embrasser mais cet idiot s'est défilé. Bref je le veux et je viens te voir pour que tu m'aides._

Il avait parlé extrêmement vite, gesticulant dans tous les sens, son cœur battant à une allure terrible. Le visage de Scott s'était décomposé à l'entente de la première phrase et il avait fini les yeux grands ouverts, fixant Stiles comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

- _Tu- QUOI ?!_ s'exclama t-il en se relevant. _C'est une blague, tu me fais une blague ?_

Stiles plissa les lèvres et secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec un air presque désolé sur le visage. Scott jura à voix haute et passa une main sur son visage en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- _Comment c'est possible c'est- Tu parles de Derek ? Derek, le Derek d'ici ? Hale ? Mais non. Et puis même Stiles c'est un mec enfin je pensais que Lydia était- Mais mec qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?_

Le plus jeune se releva et mît ses mains devant lui.

- _Attends je ne suis pas gay ok ? Enfin c'est pas ça c'est plus compliqué j'en sais rien ok ! Je sais pas, c'est arrivé comme ça j'me suis pas réveillé en me disant "Tiens, si je m'entichais de Derek Hale" non ! Scott putain... Je suis dans la merde ok ? J'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami pas d'un homophobe._

Scott écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrît la bouche, choqué.

- _Moi homophobe ? Mais t'es sérieux ? Tu perds vraiment la tête mon pote. Tu m'aurais dit que t'avais embrassé Danny j'aurais été juste surpris mais là on parle de Derek !_

Scott marqua une pause et fronça les sourcils.

- _Derek est pas gay si ? Mais bon sang je comprends rien. Il t'a embrassé ? Oh mon dieu je m'imagine la scène c'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous perdez tous les pédales._

-_ Scott, s'il te plait ! J'ai besoin de conseil._ fit Stiles en se rapprochant de son meilleur ami.

- _Tu veux un conseil ? Arrête tout de suite, oublie toute cette histoire homo-érotique avec un mec comme Derek. Ça va mal se finir tu m'entends ? Très mal se finir._

Stiles soupira et prit son sac.

- _Tu sais quoi, je m'attendais à un peu plus de compassion et de compréhension, quand je te dis que je suis attaché à lui._

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte mais la voix de Scott retentit dans son dos.

- _Stiles !_

Le jeune loup-garou le retint par le bras et le força à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il vint se poser à côté de lui et prit une grande inspiration.

- _Ok, raconte moi tout depuis le début._ dit-il doucement en pressant l'épaule de l'hyperactif.

Celui-ci soupira mais finalement abdiqua. Alors il lui raconta tout, de sa discussion avec Peter et Cora à sa petite visite au loft pour récupérer sa Jeep. Scott semblait plus réceptif, du moins en apparences.

- _Et depuis combien de temps vous vous êtes pas revus ?_

- _4 jours._ fit Stiles d'un air presque déçu.

Scott tourna la tête et fixa un point invisible sur le mur de sa chambre. Il réfléchissait.

- _D'après ce que tu me dis Derek est quand même un peu intéressé non ?_

- Il m'a semblé que oui, mais je suis pas dans sa tête alors j'aimerais en être certain avant d'entreprendre un parcours du combattant voué à l'échec.

- _Ok.._ murmura Scott en se grattant le menton. _Aussi bizarre ton histoire puisse être je vais te filer un coup de main. Juste pour que tu arrêtes de t'accrocher à une personne comme lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine Stiles il-_

- _Il en vaut largement la peine._

- _Mais tu ne le connais pas !_ s'exclama Scott en écartant les bras.

- _Toi non plus ! Je suis persuadé qu'au fond c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il a un sens de l'entraide et de la solidarité, regarde comme il gère la meute depuis presque 3 ans. Il veille sur nous, démonstrativement ou pas c'est un fait._

Scott secoua la tête et prit une grande inspiration.

-_ D'accord, écoute j'le fais seulement parce-que c'est toi. Pour moi c'est une mauvaise idée et tu te jettes tout droit dans la gueule du loup sans mauvais jeux de mots._

- _Abrège !_ s'impatienta l'hyperactif en clignant des yeux frénétiquement.

- _Le seul moyen de savoir s'il a effectivement quelque chose pour toi, quoi que ce soit- c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire bon sang.._

_- Scott !_

_- Faut voir s'il est jaloux._

Stiles se releva d'un coup et sourit.

- _Super idée mon pote !_ fit-il en tendant sa main.

Scott répondit à son high five en souriant nerveusement. Il le faisait vraiment pour Stiles, mais il savait parfaitement que ça ne mènerait à rien. Derek avait certainement voulu jouer avec lui et ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions possibles.

_- Ce qu'on va faire c'est que je vais demander à Malia de rester avec toi cette semaine. Tu ne dois pas chercher à voir ou contacter Derek._

_- Pourquoi Malia ? Qu'est-ce vous avez tous avec Malia ?_ soupira Stiles en repensant à la question de son père.

- _Elle sera utile pour la suite des événements. Il y a une réunion de la meute mercredi prochain au loft, soit dans une semaine pile. Jusque-là tu restes le plus de temps possible avec Malia de manière à ce que les gens vous voient. Tu me suis ?_

_-...Euh oui._ begailla Stiles en cherchant l'utilité de l'action.

_- D'habitude tu es là pour les réunions avec la meute n'est-ce pas ? Et Malia aussi. Mercredi prochain vous ne viendrez pas. Et Derek va forcément se demander pourquoi vous n'êtes pas là._

Stiles hocha la tête, commençant à comprendre l'idée machiavélique de son meilleur ami.

- _Je lui dirais que vous vous voyez en ce moment et que mercredi prochain au soir vous sortez au cinéma. Et là on verra sa réaction._

- _SUPER TU ES UN GÉNIE !_ fit Stiles en embrassant Scott sur la joue. _Mais attends.. Ça signifie que je dois tout raconter à Malia ?_

Scott hocha la tête lentement et fit un air désolé.

- _Bon ok._ conclut finalement Stiles en reprenant son sac._ Je vais aller chez elle et tout lui expliquer._

* * *

Mercredi 14 juillet arriva très vite et Stiles avait mis les plans de Scott à exécution : pas de Derek, et il avait passé sa semaine avec Malia, soit chez elle, soit à l'extérieur ou chez lui. Et c'est ainsi qu'il mît l'adolescente au courant de son plan et qu'elle avait évidemment accepté, adorant faire part de plans un peu tordus. Elle avait bien un peu rigolé mais aimait bien l'idée, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son cousin. Étant la fille de Peter, elle était par conséquent la cousine de notre Alpha. Cette idée homosexuelle bizarre lui plaisait bien et elle s'était prêtée au jeu. La réunion se déroulait donc au loft de Derek, dans le salon et tous les membres étaient présents à l'exception de Stiles et Malia évidemment. Mais c'était une partie du plan. Avant le commencement, Scott prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de Derek.

- _Derek ?_ fit-il prudemment.

- _Hm ?_ répondit l'intéressé d'un air presque indifférent.

-_ Stiles et Malia ne seront pas là cet après-midi._

Devant le manque de réaction du plus vieux Scott sourit pour lui même, il avait eu raison, et commença à repartir avec les autres.

-_...Pourquoi ?_ fit Derek d'une voix un peu plus rauque qu'à son habitude.

Le jeune McCall s'arrêta au milieu de sa course victorieuse et leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Ils passent l'après-midi ensembles._

_- Je les ai vu sortir de chez Malia hier je crois._ intervint Lydia en tortillant une mèche de cheveux.

Le regard glacial que lui adressa Derek la glaça sur place. Scott crut rêver. Alors c'était vrai ? Même les battements de cœur du plus vieux ne leurraient personne. Ça l'énervait.

_- Je ne vois pas le problème._ fit Scott naturellement.

_- Les réunions de la meute concerne tous les membres. S'ils ne sont pas présents aujourd'hui ils n'ont rien à faire parmi nous._

_- Euh, Derek, ta réaction n'est pas un peu disproportionnée ?_ tenta Aiden en fronçant les sourcils.

Le plus vieux le regarda quelques secondes en silence et serra la mâchoire. De toute manière il n'avait rien à répondre parce-qu'évidemment sa réaction paraissait plus que bizarre. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, savoir que Stiles était avec Malia l'irritait au plus haut point.

- _La réunion est finie._ dit-il finalement en commençant à sortir de la pièce.

La quasi totalité des personnes dans la pièce froncèrent les sourcils en même temps.

- _Derek, on a même pas commencé !_ s'exclama Isaac en partant à la poursuite du plus vieux.

Derek prenait sur lui. Du moins il essayait, et il devait s'isoler et ça devait se faire rapidement. Lorsqu'il sentit la main de Isaac sur son bras il fit volte face et un grognement animal se fit entendre alors que ses yeux passaient à un rouge incandescent menaçant. La réaction du jeune blond se fit rapidement et il retira sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler. La réaction de l'Alpha n'était plus seulement bizarre, elle était complètement incompréhensible.

- _Ok d'accord on a compris, on y va. Isaac viens là._ fit Alison prudemment en tirant l'adolescent par le bras, récoltant un regard suspicieux de Scott.

Une pointe de jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être mais qui laissa le temps à Derek de rentrer dans son bureau. Les membres de la meute se regardèrent tous de ce regard "Il vient de se passer quoi là ?".

- _Bon bah j'y vais moi._ fit finalement Erica avant de prendre Boyd par le bras.

Et ils sortirent tous, un à un, à l'exception de Scott qui avait choisi de rester. Lui savait de quoi il en retournait et comptait bien s'expliquer avec Derek. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, il se dirigea vers le bureau du plus vieux et ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Il entra dans un grand fracas, les sourcils froncés et l'air réellement remonté.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_ ragea Derek sans même le regarder.

-_ C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question non ?_ fit Scott d'une voix rauque en s'approchant.

Derek se retourna et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, feignant l'innocence à la perfection.

- _Je suis au courant pour toi et Stiles._

Le jeune bêta avait lâché ça comme une bombe, sans penser aux conséquences et à la possible réaction violente de Derek. Il s'en fichait parce-que savoir que son meilleur ami disait vraiment la vérité l'inquiétait. Il ne comprenait pas le petit jeu de l'Alpha.

_- Je n'ai pas vu Stiles depuis longtemps, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_- Fais pas l'innocent. Il y a deux semaines il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous non ?_

Derek leva un sourcil, toujours à fond dans son rôle de l'innocent qui se fait interroger pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Et ce comportement énervait Scott parce-qu'il entendait bien les battements du cœur de Derek. Irréguliers, rapides, preuve d'un énervement refoulé et contrôlé.

_- Tu l'as embrassé arrête ton petit jeu Derek, tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi parce-que Stiles me l'a dit lui même !_

_- Il rêve certainement éveillé._ soupira Derek en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

C'en fut trop pour Scott qui était à la limite de péter un câble. Il voulait frapper Derek pour se comporter comme un abrutis fini. Il n'assumait rien, son meilleur ami avait raison, il avait bien quelque chose pour Stiles.

_- Il t'a embrassé dans les bois._ souffla Scott en se concentrant sur les battements du cœur de Derek. _Tu l'as embrassé, puis il est venu chercher sa Jeep et tu l'as repoussé. Parce-que tu n'assumes rien._

Le cœur de Derek prit une accélération et Scott sut alors qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

- _Tu n'es qu'un lâche qui n'a même pas le cran de dire ce qu'il ressent ou ce qu'il pense. Tu es faible._

Le bêta n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une patte lui empoignait le col et le collait contre le mur. Les yeux rouges de Derek le dévisageait alors que ses griffes commençaient à marquer sa peau.

- _Ferme la._ ragea le plus vieux avant de le jeter à l'extérieur de la pièce.

- _Il rentre du cinéma à 23h00._

Ce sont les seuls mots que souffla Scott avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de courir vers la sortie. C'était inimaginable, fou, incensé, incongru et il sourit. Derek était jaloux. Derek JeSuisLeMecLePlusInexpressifDeBeaconHills était jaloux. Le monde tournait a l'envers.

* * *

Stiles se gara devant chez lui et soupira. Il n'y avait personne sur les marches du perron, aucune ombre qui se cachait et qui l'attendait. Juste un calme ambiant et le bruit de Malia qui mastiquait son chewing-gum dans l'habitacle.

- _Il est pas là._ dit-elle finalement en soupirant.

_- Il faut attendre, il va forcément arriver. On ne peut pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien !_

_- Il est toujours pas là._ répéta Malia en souriant.

Stiles secoua la tête d'exaspération et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Une semaine à la supporter, ça avait été long.

_- Arrête de tirer des conclusions hâtives et arrête de macher comme une vache j'arrive pas à me concentrer ! Il va arriver ok ? C'est qu'une question de minutes. Voilà, il va arriver puis-_

_- Puis quoi ? Il ne va absolument rien faire. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée, on va voir, sors de la voiture._

_- Quoi ?!_ s'exclama Stiles alors que Malia ouvrait sa portière.

_- Sors de la voiture imbécile !_

Stiles fronça les sourcils et sortit de la voiture rapidement, manquant de s'entraver en posant un pied par terre.

_- Viens ici._

_- Quoi ?_ fit-il encore en regardant la rue déserte.

_- VIENS LA ET TAIS TOI BON SANG !_ s'exclama Malia en le tirant par le bras.

Elle le poussa contre le capot et vint se coller à lui d'une manière indescente, provocatrice et clairement intime. Stiles écarquilla les yeux et chercha à la repousser.

_- Attends Malia je crois que t'as pas compris là moi je-_

_- Chut._

A ces mots elle vint plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles alors que le plus jeune était comme tétanisé. Elle se recula et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, le regard dans le vide. Ses yeux s'illuminerent et elle sourit.

_- Bingo._ souffla t-elle avant de repartir à l'attaque des lèvres de Stiles.

_- Malia je ne pense pas que-_

_- Embrasse moi et ferme la, crois-moi._

Le regard bleu incandescent que lui lanca la jeune femme le cloua sur place. C'était loin d'être ce qu'il souhaitait mais il ne voulait pas mourir ce soir. Alors il se laissa faire sans chercher à approfondir, l'embrasser voilà. C'était ce qu'elle voulait non ? Malia se mît à rire alors qu'elle laissait sa main remonter le long des hanches du plus jeune. Une main stoppée. Une odeur familière qui vint chatouiller les narines de Stiles et d'un coup plus rien. Malia fut propulser au sol par une main, ou plutôt une patte. Stiles l'entendit rire alors qu'il remontait son regard vers l'agresseur. Deux orbes rouges fusillaient l'adolescente du regard alors que sa lèvre saignait. Derek.

- _Derek ?_ fit Stiles la bouche entrouverte, l'air choqué.

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas et l'attrapa par le bras, laissant sa cousine au sol morte de rire. Elle savait. Elle l'avait senti approché et avait misé le tout pour le tout pour le faire réagir. Et bingo, il était tombé dans le panneau. L'Alpha continua de traîner Stiles par le bras jusqu'au perron.

- _Héhéhé, tu fais quoi mec ?_ fit le plus jeune en tentant de se débattre. _Mais lache-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Derek grogna et attrapa Stiles par le col pour le coller contre le mur. Ses crocs étaient visibles, il était totalement transformé et menaçant.

- _C'est pas ce que tu crois._ commença Stiles en bégayant. _Je ne sors pas avec elle ok ? Elle m'a sauté dessus c'était absolument pas prévu !_

L'Alpha ne répondait pas et continuait de le fixer en grognant, le maintenant fermement contre le mur. Stiles n'avait jamais été du genre à répliquer ou à essayer de se débattre lorsque Derek devenait violent. Mais cette fois-ci, armé d'un courage incertain, il remonta sa main et tenta de reculer Derek en le poussant, une main plaquée sur son torse. Le geste sembla réveiller l'Alpha qui relâcha son emprise et redevint humain rapidement, laissant enfin Stiles respirer correctement. Le plus jeune le regarda quelques instants, ne sachant que dire puisque c'était la première fois qu'il avait réussi à lui tenir tête sans se prendre un coup. Il entrouvrît la bouche, bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu tenter de s'expliquer il vit Derek reculer, certainement dans l'intention de partir et de le laisser là. Stiles secoua la tête et l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il n'ait pu trop s'éloigner.

- _Attends, tu vas où comme ça ? _commença t-il sans lâcher son bras._ Tu débarques, tu jettes Malia au sol et tu me menaces pour ensuite te barrer ? Tu penses pas que tu me dois des explications ?_

Derek le regarda dans les yeux et secoua la tête. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de s'expliquer.

-_ Je ne sors pas avec elle._ répéta Stiles en tirant Derek vers lui.

Le plus vieux se laissa faire, exaspéré et blasé des explications peu convaincantes de l'hyperactif. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait vu, et ce n'était pas une relation platonique.

- _Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot._ souffla t-il en se dégageant de l'emprise du plus jeune.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Non sérieusement, Derek devait se jouer de lui.

- _Tu te fous de moi ?_ fit-il avec un rire nerveux. _Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Et puis même si j'ai envie de sortir avec elle je le fais non ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire d'ailleurs je comprends pas ta réaction puisqu'il y a quelques jours tu m'as CLAIREMENT repoussé. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ? T'as pas l'impression d'abuser légèrement ?_

Derek serra la mâchoire et fronça les sourcils, tentant de contrôler ses pulsions. Il voulait égorger Malia, ou Stiles, ou les deux. Il n'en savait rien mais son cerveau faisait black out.

- _Réponds allez._ renchérit Stiles avec un sourire ironique, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?_ fit Derek d'une voix rauque.

_- Ce que je cherche ? Tu dois te-_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ le coupa l'Alpha en le regardant d'un air sérieux.

_- Ce que je veux ?_ répondit Stiles en s'approchant de l'Alpha. _Tu le sais parfaitement._ chuchota t-il.

Derek leva un sourcil dans l'attente d'une réponse et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'hyperactif l'avait tiré par la veste contre lui. Leurs visage étaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et seul le son de leur respiration flottait dans l'air. Comme une impression de déjà vu.

- _Tu sais très bien ce que je veux Derek._ murmura Stiles en fixant ses lèvres. _Alors vas-y, dis moi que j'ai tord mais j'ai bien compris ton manège. Tu es jaloux._

- _Non._ répondit l'Alpha au quart de tour.

Stiles s'approcha de ses lèvres et sourit dans un air de défi, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux du plus vieux.

- _Tu. Es. Jaloux._ répéta Stiles, à présent attiré par les lèvres entrouvertes de l'Alpha.

Et il n'y résista plus, il vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du plus vieux, rapidement. Un baiser furtif. Derek l'empoigna par le col et grogna.

- _Tu ne me fais plus peur._ chuchota Stiles en posant sa main sur celle qui tentait de le menacer.

- _Arrête._

Ce fut les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Derek alors que celui-ci venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Un flot de sensations prit l'adolescent aux tripes alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, les yeux clos et les sens en émoi. Ils se reculèrent quelques instants et se regardèrent rapidement avant de se jeter à nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Plus sauvagement, plus franchement : plus passionnément. Les mains de Derek vinrent agripper les hanches de Stiles alors qu'il le plaquait contre lui pour dévorer ses lèvres de plus belle. Le plus jeune ne savait où donner de la tête. Il était encore en train d'embrasser Derek Hale et sincèrement, il adorait ça. Il remonta ses mains le long du dos du plus vieux pour finir par les passer dans ses cheveux ébènes. Ils étaient doux et ce qu'il découvrait sous ses doigts finissaient de le charmer. Sans crier garde, l'Alpha poussa Stiles contre la porte d'entrée assez violemment et le plus jeune s'agrippa à lui de plus belle, ses lèvres découvrant celles tant désirées.

- _Stiles ?_

Une voix les stoppa dans leur élan affectif et passionné. C'était le shérif, dans le salon, qui avait entendu un fracas. L'hyperactif regarda Derek avec des gros yeux, et lui fit signe de se taire en plantant un doigt devant sa bouche.

- _Hm._ fit-il pour s'éclaircir la gorge. _Oui ?_

- _Tu t'es fait mal ? J'ai entendu du bruit._

- _N-non non NON j'ai juste- Je suis rentré dans la porte sans faire exprès._

Derek le regarda avec cet air exaspéré qui lui allait si bien. Les deux hommes étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre, Stiles une main dans les cheveux du plus vieux et les mains de celui-ci derrière le dos du plus jeune. La situation était presque comique.

- _Je rentre, je rentre !_ fit finalement Stiles en se dégageant de l'emprise de Derek.

Il tira l'Alpha par le bras un peu plus loin et prit un air sérieux en chuchotant:

_- Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre._

_- Pourquoi ?_ répondit l'Alpha avec désinvolture.

_- Pourquoi pourquoi bah parce-que je pense qu'on doit parler._

_- J'ai pas envie de parler._

_- Ou autre chose ?_ fit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Il ne récolta qu'un regard froid de Derek mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il remit sa veste en place et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avant de l'ouvrir. Il dit rapidement bonsoir à son père et monta les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et la ferma rapidement derrière lui avant de se retourner et de se retrouver face à deux orbes ambres qui le dévisageaient. Il sursauta et se rattrapa à la poignée de sa porte mais finit par terre quand même.

_- Tu m'as fait peur, arrête de faire des trucs comme ça !_

_- Je pensais que je ne te faisais plus peur._

_- Ahahah, très drôle._ fit Stiles en se relevant.

Il alluma la lumière de sa chambre et enleva sa veste avant de la jeter sur son lit.

- _Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_ demanda Stiles en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise de bureau.

- _C'est toi qui m'a dit de monter. Je suis là._

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers Derek en faisant rouler sa chaise jusqu'à lui. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant, et c'est ce qui frappa le plus vieux. Stiles sourit malicieusement et poussa le plus vieux pour qu'il s'assoit sur le lit. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, Derek sur le lit et Stiles assis sur une chaise.

-_ Alors ?_ fit Stiles sérieusement.

_- Alors rien._

_- Tu veux m'embrasser ?_ demanda le plus jeune rapidement.

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête d'exaspération. Un enfant.

- _Non._ répondit-il avec désintéressement.

- _Vraiment ?_ demanda Stiles en se levant.

Il s'approcha du visage de Derek, sentant son souffle sur son visage et sourit malicieusement.

_- C'est pas ce qui m'a semblé tout à l'heure._ fit-il d'un air taquin.

- _Stiles_. grogna le plus vieux en tentant de garder le contrôle.

_- Allez lâche toi mon pote, vas-y je te laisse la voie libre !_

Derek regarda ces deux orbes noisettes enjôleuses le dévorer du regard et soupira. Ce gamin était vraiment insupportable.

_- Je réitère ma question : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ ragea le plus vieux.

_- Toi._

Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent et il ne pût retenir un petit rire moqueur.

_- Moi ?_ répéta t-il en secouant la tête.

_- Oui._

L'Alpha regarda Stiles dans les yeux, leurs visages toujours aussi proches.

- _Et toi Derek, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

- _Que tu arrêtes de poser des questions._

Il voulait que Stiles soit à lui, chasse gardée.

_- Malia ne m'intéresse pas._ fit Stiles en se reculant._ Toi en revanche.._

_- Pourquoi ?_ demanda Derek d'une voix rauque.

-_ Je sais pas. Je t'intéresse ?_

Cette discussion semblait tellement improbable. Stiles et Derek, les éternels meilleurs ennemis en proie à une relation ambigüe et inexplicable.

- _Non._

_- Alors pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça tout a l'heure ?_ fit Stiles en écartant les bras, totalement perdu. _Je t'attire un minimum au moins ?_

- _Non._

_- Tu te fous de moi là ?_ railla le plus jeune en commençant à faire les cents pas. _J'arrive pas à y croire, tu débarques comme ça, tu vires Malia parce-qu'elle m'embrasse, tu me menaces puis tu m'embrasses. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me faire comprendre hein ?_

Derek se leva d'un bon et se planta devant Stiles.

- _Tu es à moi, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir._ fit-il d'une voix rauque avant de partir vers la fenêtre.

Stiles resta comme figé sur place, les bras ballants et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- _Attends, attends !_ fit le plus jeune en se lançant à la poursuite de l'Alpha.

Celui-ci resta dos à lui, les yeux fermés, ne rêvant que d'une seule chose : déguerpir.

_- Alors on est quoi nous deux ?_

_- Rien._ trancha Derek en ouvrant la fenêtre.

_- Mais non mais-_ bégaya Stiles. _Non mais moi j'ai pas envie de ça, reviens ici ! Il ne s'agit pas que de toi ok ? Pourquoi toi tu ne serais pas à moi par exemple ?_

_- La ferme._

Stiles crut qu'il allait hurler mais il se souvint que son père était en bas. Il s'approcha rapidement de Derek, la mâchoire et les points serrés et jura dans sa barbe avant de fermer la fenêtre, écrasant ainsi les doigts du plus vieux. Celui-ci étouffa un juron avant de frapper l'arrière du crâne de Stiles.

_- Si tu refais ça-_ commença le plus vieux en pointant Stiles du doigt.

_- Tu vas faire quoi hm ? Me frapper ? Déjà fait. Me tuer ? Ah non, ce n'est plus dans tes options si j'ai bien compris je dois être ton petit chien et t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil c'est ça ?_

_- Tu apprends vite._ se moqua Derek en le jugeant du regard.

_- Va te faire voir._

Un silence plana dans l'air quelques instants avant que Stiles se jette sur les lèvres du plus vieux, faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion et se prenant les pieds dans ses lacets. Derek se retint au bureau pour ne pas tomber à la renverse puis entoura le visage de Stiles de ses mains pour approfondir le baiser. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Leurs actes étaient totalement décousus et n'avaient aucun sens. Leurs conversations elles-mêmes étaient maladroites et n'amenaient à rien parce-que c'était nouveau. Habituellement ils se disputaient sans problème ou s'entraidaient mais cette fois-ci ils étaient confrontés à un nouveau type de relation. Et il fallait avouer que tous deux étaient déstabilisés.

_- Je t'appartiens seulement si tu m'appartiens._ fit Stiles entre deux baisers.

_- Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie._

_- Moi non plus._

Le plus vieux passa une main dans les cheveux de Stiles et soupira. Ça devenait n'importe quoi.

_- Très bien._ dit-il finalement en se reculant.

_- Quoi ?_ fit Stiles incrédule._ Tu es à moi ?_

_- Certainement pas. On va faire un pacte, tu ne vois personne et je ne vois personne._

_- On est quoi alors ?_

_- Rien du tout._ répondit Derek avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de partir en coup de vent.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et se précipita aux carreaux pour regarder Derek descendre le toit et partir vers l'angle de la rue, là où il avait certainement garé sa Camaro. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était venu intentionnellement le surveiller ce soir. Scott avait certainement dû lui dire qu'il passait la soirée avec Malia, en soit le plan avait fonctionné mais le résultat restait à désirer. Stiles se retrouvait maintenant avec un "pacte" qui l'interdisait de voir qui que ce soit. Mais où est-ce-que cette mascarade allait le mener ? C'était la question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur son lit, épuisé. Derek le considérait comme sa propriété privée, l'hyperactif découvrait donc la partie possessive de l'Alpha alors qu'ils n'étaient soit disant "rien du tout" aux dires de Derek. Il sentait qu'il était en train de s'embarquer dans une aventure totalement délirante et dangereuse, un pacte avec Derek Hale. Il était un homme de parole mais Stiles se demandait s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et puis même, quelle était l'utilité de ce deal ? Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Pourquoi Derek refusait obstinément de poser des mots sur leur relation qui ne faisait qu'évoluer ? Une chose était sûre, l'adolescent voulait plus, il le voulait rien que pour lui. Mais allaient-ils s'embrasser à nouveau et passer plus de temps ensemble ? Il rit jaune. "Certainement pas." aurait répondu l'Alpha. Il se retrouvait donc prisonnier dans une relation sans queue ni tête. Le loup-garou le plus redouté de Beacon Hills l'avait pris dans ses filets, mais était-il prêt à tout risquer pour tenter de l'apprivoiser ? L'hyperactif ferma les yeux et soupira en repensant aux lèvres du plus vieux sur les siennes. Oui, il en voulait plus et à outrance.

Quitte à tout risquer pour ces deux orbes ambres qui finissaient de le rendre fou.

* * *

_Stiles reste Stiles, et vous vous rendez compte qu'il agit et parle vraiment comme un adolescent contrairement à Imprégnés où on peut voir qu'il a gagné en maturité. C'est l'effet recherché. Alors, où est-ce-que ce pacte va les mener à votre avis ? Stiles va t-il respecter son engagement ? -L._


	4. Chapitre 4

**"Lâche prise"**

* * *

Derek sortit de la salle de bain et manqua de se prendre les pieds dans un morceau de mur qui était tombé certainement dans la nuit. Il jura dans sa barbe et se recula, levant les yeux vers le mur qui maintenant était.. incomplet. Le manoir avait besoin d'un voire plusieurs coups de pinceaux, de nouvelles isolations, de nouveaux meubles, en clair des travaux devenaient nécessaires. Seulement Peter et Cora étaient partis et il vivait seul au loft. Il ne pouvait pas tout faire tout seul, déjà parce qu'il y avait beaucoup trop à faire et ensuite parce-qu'il n'en n'avait tout simplement pas envie. Aujourd'hui, la meute avait une réunion, un vendredi après-midi, celle de mercredi ayant été annulée au dernier moment pour cause d'énervement incontrôlé. Le plus vieux se dirigea vers le salon, les membres de sa meute n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et cette fois-ci il valait mieux qu'il soit préparé à voir Stiles, devant tout le monde. Il n'avait pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé et c'était certainement mieux comme ça, Derek regrettait déjà sa proposition. Un pacte. Il serra la mâchoire et leva les yeux au ciel, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête à cet instant. Ni même lorsqu'il avait embrassé l'adolescent à plusieurs reprises, il le rendait totalement idiot et hors de contrôle. Le plus jeune n'était pas censé être intéressé, à la base il devait s'en aller de Beacon Hills mais vous vous imaginez bien qu'avec l'évolution de la situation, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il n'avait plus envie de partir. Mais d'un autre côté il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il faisait avec le plus jeune était malsain. Cette relation était mauvaise, autant pour lui que pour Stiles, ils finiraient par s'entre-tuer, leurs différences les éloignaient radicalement. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit Scott approcher, il devait certainement être en compagnie d'Allison. Pas manque, le couple passa bientôt la porte, suivi de près par le reste du groupe dont Malia. Pas de trace du plus jeune.

- _Où est-_ commença Derek en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-_ Pardon ! Je suis en retard, je devais faire le plein de la Jeep et il m'est arrivé une merde à la station essence, une histoire de vache enfin- Bref. Voilà, bonjour, je suis là. Vous allez bien ? Moi oui merci._

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Inutile de vous dire de qui il s'agissait. Le petit groupe regarda Stiles, une moitié souriant, l'autre blasée par les monologues incessants du plus jeune.

- _Bien, on peut commencer._ enchaîna Derek sans perdre de temps. _Quelqu'un a remarqué quelque chose de spécial, de différent ? Une odeur, des traces dans la forêt, des morts inexpliquées ?_

- _Oui, moi j'ai remarqué quelque chose ces derniers temps !_ intervint Stiles en manquant de se prendre les pieds avec un morceau de bois par terre.

Il ramassa le morceau et le leva devant son visage, plissant ses yeux en analysant l'objet.

_- Repose ça par terre._ le réprimanda Derek en levant les sourcils.

Stiles haussa les épaules et reposa le morceau de bois par terre, contre le mur pour que personne ne se prenne les pieds dedans comme lui l'avait fait. Ok, peut-être était-il le seul à qui ce genre de choses arrivaient tous les jours. L'Alpha le regarda quelques instants avec un air exaspéré sur le visage et se retourna vers la meute.

-_ Personne ?_ répéta t-il en levant un sourcil.

- _Mais si, moi j'ai dit que j'avais vu quelque chose !_ fit Stiles en levant la main.

Derek expira bruyamment par le nez et daigna tourner son regard vers celui noisette, perçant, de Stiles. Il se demandait quel ânerie il allait encore sortir. La meute suivit le regard de Derek et tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce que le plus jeune avait à dire.

- _Des vaches. En plein milieu de la route, qui traversent comme ça, c'est pas trop bizarre comme truc ?_ sortit l'hyperactif en essayant de capter le regard de quelqu'un qui le comprenait.

Il se tourna vers Scott, celui-ci secoua la tête de droite à gauche, Lydia semblait perdue et Allison lui souriait par gentillesse. Le reste de la meute le regardait les sourcils froncés, attendant la chute de son histoire.

- _Bon d'accord, rien de surnaturel mais tu as dit quelque chose de spécial, de différent !_ se défendit-il en regardant Derek. _Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je suis pas une vache qui traverse la route comme ça sans permission._

Le plus vieux ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Ce gamin était une vraie tête à claque, mais pourquoi trouvait-il ça à la fois insupportable et adorable ? Le genre de sentiments qui ne s'accordaient pas du tout et qui troublaient l'Alpha. Il regarda Stiles une dernière fois, celui-ci les bras ballant et la bouche entrouverte, avant de se retourner vers la meute.

- _Autre chose ?_ demanda t-il en ignorant totalement le plus jeune.

- _Ouais, Malia et Stiles dans le genre différent et spécial._ fit Ethan en rigolant.

- _Quelque chose de pertinent si possible._ ragea Derek en le fusillant du regard.

Il entendit alors Malia exploser de rire et c'en fut trop pour le plus vieux. Il laissa ses yeux passer à un rouge incandescent et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Tout le monde se taisait et regardait la scène avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas la réaction du plus vieux. La jeune coyote se stoppa en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Derek et tapota son épaule avec un sourire nerveux.

-_ Hé, ça va ?_ fit-elle en s'adressant à Derek mais en regardant Stiles avec de grands yeux pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

- _Bon Derek, au lieu de faire ton loup-garou aigri tu veux pas continuer à lever les yeux au ciel et secouer la tête toutes les 5 minutes en me disant de me taire ?_

L'Alpha laissa ses yeux repasser à une couleur humaine, continuant tout de même de fusiller Malia du regard. Il enleva la main de la jeune femme sur son épaule et revint à sa place initiale comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il devait certainement boxer avec les plus forts dans cette catégorie.

- _Un seul meurtre irrésolu._ fit finalement Scott pour briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

Derek reprit d'un coup un air sérieux et intéressé et plissa les yeux en regardant Scott, attendant des explications supplémentaires.

- _Il y a eu un meurtre dans les bois il y a de ça une semaine je crois. Le corps d'un adolescent a été retrouvé dans la forêt, il a été étranglé d'après les traces de strangulation sur son cou._

- _Héééé, pourquoi je suis pas au courant de ça moi ?_ s'exclama Stiles en regardant son meilleur ami.

-_ Je pense que tu as assez de problèmes en ce moment si tu vois ce que je veux dire._ lui répondit Scott à voix basse.

-_ Non je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu veux dire._

Le pire était que Stiles était sincère. Derek ne cilla pas et fit mine d'être sourd quelques instants. Le bêta l'avait clairement dit « des problèmes » voilà ce qu'il représentait pour l'hyperactif. Et c'était vrai.

-_ Je peux demander des renseignements à mon père et on ira dans les bois inspecter les environs !_ reprit Stiles tout à coup excité d'avoir une nouvelle enquête.

- _Non, tu ne vas rien faire du tout._ répliqua Derek sans le regarder.

_- Quoi, et pourquoi ?_

_- Tu veux te faire étrangler ?_

_- Bah non enfin c'est quoi cette quest-_

_- Alors tu restes en dehors de cette histoire._

Le plus vieux capta quelques secondes le regard perdu de l'adolescent. Il savait pertinemment qu'il lui demandait la lune et qu'aussitôt arrivé chez lui Stiles allait commencer ses recherches. Encore un de ses satanés traits de caractère. La curiosité devait être un des pires avec le bavardage incessant. La réunion se termina quelques minutes plus tard, les membres partant un à un, ayant tous une tâche à accomplir pour approfondir l'enquête concernant ce meurtre. Tous, excepté Stiles qui ne cachait pas sa petite mine vexée. Et cet air là, Derek le détestait, c'était presque pénible d'être attendri et agacé par un visage enfantin boudeur. Mais il fit abstraction de son malaise intérieur et congédia tout le monde rapidement, seulement Stiles restait là, Scott à ses côtés. Ils discutaient de la décision de Derek concernant l'exclusion du plus jeune dans l'affaire. Le plus vieux fit mine de trier des papiers, dos à eux, mais écoutait leur conversation.

- _Pourquoi moi je suis toujours mis de côté ? Je suis si bête que ça ? C'est en partie grâce à moi qu'on a découvert qui était l'Alpha l'année dernière. Si j'étais pas là vous auriez été dans la merde pas mal de fois, et lui aussi._ fit-il en montrant Derek du doigt._ Je dois lui rappeler le nombre de fois où je lui ai sauvé la vie hm ? La balle d'aconit tue-loup pour commencer, le Kanima puis la Darrach qui l'avait assommé dans l'ascenseur… Non mais sérieusement._

-_ Écoute mon pote, c'est certainement le mieux pour toi. On a eu assez de soucis l'an dernier, j'ai pas envie que tu aies des problèmes moi non plus. Fais ce qu'il te dit._ fit Scott en posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami en souriant._ En plus il nous entend._

- _Comme si je le savais PAS._ fit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot, fusillant Derek du regard même s'il était dos à eux.

Le plus vieux se retourna alors et s'appuya contre la table, les mains posées à plat sur celle-ci, de chaque côté de son corps. Il haussa un sourcil en regardant le plus jeune et prit la parole :

-_ Tu vas oublier ce meurtre et faire tes devoirs._ fit l'Alpha sérieusement.

_- Allo Derek, ici Stiles tu me reçois ? C'est l'été je suis en vacances au cas où tu l'aurais oublié._ répondit le plus jeune avec son sarcasme habituel.

_- Les gars vous allez pas commencer à vous engueuler là._ tenta Scott en souriant nerveusement.

_- Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis de faire sinon je t'égorge._

_- Oui bien sûr, et moi je suis la Sainte Vierge regarde,_ fit-il en montrant son ventre,_ Enfanté par Dieu et mère de Jésus. Tu rêves mon pote, je suis pas à tes ordres._

- _La ferme._ ragea Derek en serrant la mâchoire.

- _OH !_ hurla Scott pour les faire réagir.

La réaction de Stiles et Derek fut immédiate, ils se tournèrent en même temps vers le bêta qui semblait agacé.

-_ On dirait un vieux couple qui se bouffe le nez arrêtez ça tout de suite !_ dit-il gravement. _Stiles, on s'en va._

- _Ouais on s'en va, tu nous vois nous en aller ? Regarde,_ fit-il en passant la porte, _Ça y est je suis dehors, je suis libre de faire ce que JE veux Monsieur JeVeuxToutContrôler._

Derek secoua la tête d'exaspération en regardant Stiles se faire traîner de force par Scott qui le poussa littéralement au volant de sa Jeep. D'ici, le plus vieux pouvait encore entendre l'adolescent jurer dans sa barbe et l'insulter de tous les noms. Il commençait à être moins intimidé, et Derek perdait de son autorité. La sécurité du plus jeune était en danger, et l'Alpha fronça les sourcils à cette idée. Il devait le dissuader, par tous les moyens possibles de s'impliquer dans cette affaire. Il avait pris beaucoup trop de risques l'année dernière, et plus le temps passait, plus il risquait sa peau. Derek voulait réussir à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain et qu'il devait être prudent. Malheureusement l'hyperactif avait certains comportements enfantins qui le poussaient à vouloir faire comme tout le monde, ici à faire comme la meute, qui n'était constitué que d'êtres surnaturels. Ce qu'il n'était pas.

* * *

Stiles était à présent allongé sur son lit, les mains jointes posées sur son ventre et l'esprit ailleurs. Il pensait. Beaucoup trop comme d'habitude et il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Les recommandations de Derek tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, il s'était retenu jusque-là de fouiller dans les affaires de son père. Mais c'était trop tentant, il avait juste envie de descendre les escaliers à pas de loup, l'adrénaline montant en flèche dans son abdomen, ouvrir le sac de son père et fouiller. Il aimait faire des choses interdites et risquées, et bon sang ce qu'il s'ennuyait en ce moment. Quand il n'y tint plus, vers 2h00, il se leva rapidement de son lit et sortit de sa chambre en silence. Il descendit les escaliers doucement, évitant les marches qui craquaient qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et repéra bien vite un dossier que son père avait laissé sur la table. Oh non, c'était bien trop tentant. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, vérifiant que la voie était libre et avança jusqu'à la table. Il alluma la lumière et tendit la main pour ouvrir le dossier. Une main qui fut stoppée dans son élan par une poigne ferme. Et ce fut l'odeur qui remonta à ses narines qui fit jurer Stiles.

- _N'y pense même pas._ fit Derek en relâchant son poignet.

Le plus jeune se retourna vers l'Alpha et fronça les sourcils.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dans MA maison, à 2h00 du matin ? Comment tu es rentré d'abord ? _

Derek regarda la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine et Stiles comprit rapidement par où il était passé. Il s'introduisait chez lui maintenant ?

_- Si tu viens pour encore me faire la morale tu peux repartir je te le dis direct. _

_- Sois raisonnable deux secondes tu veux ?_ fit Derek d'un air lassé.

- _Tu me dis ce que je dois faire maintenant ?_ s'emporta Stiles à voix basse. _Sous mon propre toit, dans ma cuisine ?_

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas, la réponse était évidente. Il était ici, de pied ferme, et il comptait mettre fin aux plans de l'adolescent rapidement.

- _Dans le pacte il n'était pas compris que tu t'introduises chez moi pour me dicter ma conduite._ rajouta le plus jeune en fixant les orbes ambres qui le dévisageaient. _Et pas la peine de me regarder avec tes grands yeux verts- Non bleus. Attends. _

Il se rapprocha de son visage en analysant la couleur des iris du plus vieux qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

_- Gris ? Oh bref, tu m'as compris. Tu arrêtes. _

_- Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter et comprendre maintenant. TU arrêtes. _

_- J'en étais sûr, j'ai l'impression d'être un gamin quand tu me parles comme ça. _

_- Parce-que c'est exactement ce que tu es quand tu réagis comme tu le fais. Tu prends des risques pour rien, tout ça parce-que tu t'ennuies. _

_- Tu parles trop. _

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et passa une main sur son visage. De toute manière il n'avait plus le choix. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent, son visage proche du sien et fixa ses yeux noisettes d'un air très sérieux.

_- Je veux que tu restes en dehors de tout ça._ dit-il sans le quitter du regard.

Stiles fut déstabilisé par la proximité de leurs bouches et aucun son ne passa ses lèvres. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Là, tout de suite. Il commença à s'approcher pour goûter au fruit défendu mais Derek mît une main sur son torse pour le stopper.

- _Promets-le._ fit-il avec une voix rauque.

- _Ouais. Oui, ok d'accord._ répondit Stiles au quart de tour, continuant de s'approcher.

- _Sois plus convaincant. _

Le plus vieux attendait une réponse, une promesse, quelque chose qui puisse le rassurer mais comme réponse, il ne sentit que deux lèvres fines se poser sur les siennes doucement. Il se recula légèrement et capta le regard noisette qui le fixait.

- _Tu ne fouineras pas ?_ redemanda Derek toujours aussi proche des lèvres du plus jeune.

- _Non.. Je peux recommencer ?_ fit-il en s'humectant les lèvres.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et prit une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas bien. Il devait stopper ce manège, aussi étrangement agréable était-il.. Et puis merde. Il encadra le visage de Stiles de ses mains et vint l'embrasser avec douceur. Sans violence ni passion démesurée. Un baiser, tendre. Stiles crut s'évanouir, c'était trop bon, trop beau. Ses jambes tremblèrent légèrement lorsqu'il réalisa que Derek était en train de l'embrasser gentiment. L'Alpha le plus redouté de Beacon Hills était en train de l'embrasser dans sa cuisine. Et c'est cette pensée qui le fit réagir, il quitta quelques secondes les lèvres de Derek et murmura contre celle-ci:

-_ Tu réalises que tu es en train de m'embrasser dans ma cuisine, autrement dit à côté de la chambre de mon père ? _

-_ Tu as vraiment le don de casser le moment._ répondit Derek d'une voix un peu agacée.

Il espérait que l'adolescent ferait ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais d'un autre côté il ne faisait confiance à personne et certainement pas à une personne comme Stiles. Il aurait aimé être convaincu par ses paroles et ses grands yeux noisettes innocents mais il le connaissait. Trop bien. Et il savait qu'il allait se mettre dans l'embarras incessamment sous peu. Il enleva ses mains du visage de Stiles et réfléchit quelques instants. Il pouvait peut-être le contenter de quelque chose.

- _Ouvre le dossier._ fit le plus vieux d'une voix ferme.

_- Quoi ? Mais je pensais que- _

_- Stiles. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu vas le faire dès que j'aurais passé la porte. _

_- La fenêtre. _

_- Peu importe._ ragea le plus vieux en soupirant._ Alors ouvre-le maintenant, je veux savoir ce qu'il contient. _

Le plus jeune plissa les yeux et sourit nerveusement.

- _C'est un piège c'est ça ?_ fit-il en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Derek. _Tu me testes ?_

_- Non. _

Le sourire de Stiles s'évanouit. Ah, il était sérieux, il pouvait vraiment regarder ? Ce loup-garou était incompréhensible. Il venait pour l'empêcher de l'ouvrir et au final il l'obligeait presque à le faire. Mais il n'allait pas se faire prier, il ouvrit le dossier et étala les papiers sur la table. Les deux hommes épluchèrent chaque feuille sans parler, il n'y avait pas grand chose mis à part la date de la mort présumée et les objets trouvés sur la scène de crime. C'est ce détail qui attira l'attention de Stiles.

- _Ils ont retrouvé un stylo d'après ce rapport._ fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Et ?_ railla le plus vieux, ne comprenant pas en quoi c'était si important.

-_ Et alors pourquoi il y aurait un stylo sur une scène de crime ? Il y avait donc forcément un sac, une trousse ou quelque chose. Il manque des objets._

_ - Ou il avait peut-être juste un stylo dans la poche et il est tombé. _

_- Avec des "si" on refait le monde. Il ne faut pas exclure toutes les possibilités. Il faut aller voir si on trouve un sac près de la scène de crime. _

_- Il faut surtout que tu ailles dormir._ répliqua le plus vieux en remettant les papiers dans le dossier._ Et tu laisses ça ici._

_- Tu vas me surveiller comme ça combien de temps ? Je t'ai dit que je ne fouinerai pas. C'est toi qui as voulu que je l'ouvre. _

_- Va dormir. _

Stiles le regarda quelques instants, la bouche entrouverte et abdiqua en soupirant.

- _Rabat joie._ glissa t-il avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. _Et, Derek-_

Il s'était retourné pour lui dire de fermer la fenêtre en partant mais celle-ci l'était déjà. L'Alpha avait déserté les lieux aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Stiles passa un doigt sur ses lèvres et sourit.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, pris d'un ennui mortel et d'une envie puissante de voir Derek, Stiles prit sa Jeep et se dirigea vers le loft en fin de soirée. Il n'était jamais venu voir le plus vieux sans raison, mais ce soir-là, il s'ennuyait et il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Le découvrir, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Malgré les railleries permanentes de l'Alpha et ses airs méchants, l'adolescent avait su déceler une douceur qui le faisait fondre. Derek le charmait complètement avec sa carapace de mauvais garçon et en parallèle, son envie de le protéger. Le court baiser qu'ils avaient partagé l'autre soir avait bouleversé Stiles, encore plus qu'avant. Il n'avait fait que penser au plus vieux, en permanence, se demandant comment faire pour recommencer, encore et encore. Parce-que c'était clairement ce qu'il souhaitait présent lorsqu'il se gara devant le manoir qui tombait en ruine. Ce taudis avait besoin de quelques réparations, c'était clair et net. Bientôt le toit tomberait sur la tête de Derek, et le plus jeune le voulait en bonne santé. Il monta les marches du perron et toqua à la porte même s'il savait pertinemment que Derek l'avait senti et entendu arriver. Le plus vieux vint lui ouvrir rapidement et haussa les sourcils, ce qui dans son langage signifiait « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? ».

- _Salut !_ fit Stiles en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. _Tu es occupé ? Je te dérange peut-être ? Je repasserai plus tard c'est pas grave. _

Il commençait déjà à repartir, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête lorsque la voix rauque de l'Alpha retentit :

- _Entre. _

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et se retourna lentement. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, analysant le faciès de Derek et sourit malicieusement.

- _Tu me fais une blague c'est ça ?_ railla t-il en regardant le plus vieux d'un air interrogateur.

- _Non._ fit Derek en commençant à rentrer, laissant cependant la porte ouverte.

Stiles fronça les sourcils mais avança tout de même, doucement. C'était étrange, d'habitude Derek refusait catégoriquement sa compagnie, surtout au manoir. Peut-être qu'il se sentait seul ce soir, c'était la seule explication plausible pour l'hyperactif bien habitué à la non-expressivité et solitude du plus vieux.

- _Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_ fit Derek en ramassant un morceau de pierre qui était encore tombé par terre.

- _Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de quelque chose, je suis venu te voir pour.. Pour te voir enfin pour prendre de tes nouvelles, savoir si tu n'étais pas mort écrasé par le toit de ta « maison » qui se serait effondrée- D'ailleurs il faudrait peut-être que tu penses à faire des travaux, on se croirait dans une menuiserie. _

- _Une menuiserie ?_ répéta Derek en haussant un sourcil.

_- Oui, c'est le premier truc qui m'est venu en tête désolé._

_- Seul je ne peux pas, il y a beaucoup trop à faire. _

Cette réponse sonna comme une évidence dans l'esprit du plus jeune et il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de s'approcher du plus vieux.

- _Je peux t'aider moi. Enfin si tu veux, si je te dérange pas parce que tu sais bien que je parle tout le temps et que ça t'énerve donc- Voilà. Tu vois ? Enfin, tu veux ? Pardon. _

Le plus vieux semblait en pleine réflexion. Devait-il accepter l'aide de Stiles ? Ca l'empêcherait de partir en vadrouille et de se mettre dans l'embarras d'un côté. Seulement allait-il le supporter ? Allait-il pouvoir se contrôler ? Il sentait bien que leur relation devenait de plus en plus.. Ambigue, étrange, intime. Avec le temps il s'y faisait puisqu'il savait pertinemment que le plus jeune ne le lâcherait pas. Son coeur battait si vite dès qu'il le regardait ou qu'il lui parlait qu'il pouvait assurer que Stiles était bien intéressé. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, Cora et Peter devait bien y être pour quelque chose mais il l'avait pourtant repoussé. A plusieurs reprises. Mais l'hyperactif était revenu et avait tenté, encore et toujours, allant jusqu'à mettre en place des plans « Jalousie » pour le faire réagir. Il devait bien avouer qu'il commençait à faiblir et à laisser passer. Et son manoir avait grandement besoin d'être rénové. De la main d'œuvre n'était pas de refus.

- _D'accord._ répondit-il simplement sans regarder le plus jeune.

- _Quoi ?_ hurla presque Stiles. _Comment ça « D'accord » ? Tu ne m'envoies pas bouler ? Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive tu es possédé, on t'a lancé un sort c'est ça ? _

_- C'est ce que tu veux ? _

_- Comment ça c'est ce que je ve- Non, bien sûr que non. Je veux.. Euh, je veux t'aider enfin essayer si tu es d'accord. _

_- Je te l'ai dit, d'accord._ fit Derek d'un air lassé.

Le plus jeune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'approcha rapidement de Derek. Quelque chose clochait, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il regarda le plus vieux de haut en bas et rit jaune.

- _Hé ! Je sais pas qui vous êtes ni ce que vous avez fait à Derek mais désensorcelez-le !_ cria Stiles en regardant en l'air, comme s'il s'adressait à Dieu.

- _Stiles.._ gronda le plus vieux qui commençait à perdre patience.

- _Toi, ne me parle pas, tu n'es pas Derek._ répondit Stiles en le pointant du doigt._ Je ne le dirais pas deux fois, remettez-le dans son corps ! Je vais aller chercher la meute et vous allez voir que- _

Derek empoigna le col du tee-shirt de Stiles et le tira vers lui, laissant ses yeux passer à un rouge incandescent.

- _Tu vas la fermer oui ?_ ragea t-il avant de relâcher le plus jeune qui restait hébété. _Je ne suis pas possédé abrutis alors arrête de crier. _

- _Désolé, ça m'a semblé si improbable.._ s'excusa piteusement le plus jeune en souriant nerveusement. _Bon, bref c'est pas grave. Je commence quand ? _

Derek ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

- _Arrête de faire ça !_ fit Stiles en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

L'Alpha regarda l'endroit où l'adolescent l'avait frappé -effleuré- puis remonta son regard ambre vers celui noisette proche de lui.

- _La réciproque est valable._ fit-il sèchement.

- _Comme je te retrouve, c'est bon c'est sûr, tu es bien Derek Hale. Éternel loup-garou mal luné qui peste toutes les 2 secondes. _

_- Tu m'énerves. _

_- Tu sais pourquoi je t'énerve ?_ fit Stiles sarcastiquement. _Parce-que tu m'aimes. _

_- Je ne t'aime pas. _

_- Menteur. Tu aimes m'embrasser. _

Derek serra la mâchoire et prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il reste calme ou il allait le tuer. Ou le violer. Il aimait l'embrasser, oui. Stiles était différent de tout ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant, ses lèvres avaient un autre goût, une part d'humanité qu'il pensait avoir perdu. Mais il n'était pas amoureux de lui, seulement imprégné, d'où la sensation différente.

-_ Alors, tu ne réponds pas ?_ le provoqua le plus jeune en s'approchant. _Je pense que ça veut dire « Oui Stiles, j'adore tes lèvres, j'adore ton corps, j'aime tout de toi tu es l'homme de ma vie »._ plaisanta-il en imitant la voix de Derek.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. C'était idiot, c'était Stiles et même s'il ne riait jamais il y avait certaines choses qui étaient infaillibles. Lorsque le plus jeune vit l'Alpha rigoler dans sa barbe il resta comme choqué. Ça n'avait duré que 2 secondes, à peine. Il le trouvait drôle ? Non ridicule, ça devait être ça. Mais qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir entendu et vu Derek Hale rire ? En plus ça le rendait adorable, et Stiles ne put lutter plus longtemps contre lui-même. Son visage, d'habitude à moitié déformé par des grimaces ou des rictus, devint sérieux. Stiles ne plaisantait plus et le plus vieux se rendit compte de ce changement rapidement, l'ambiance avait changé. Cette facette de l'hyperactif, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Le plus jeune amena sa main vers les cheveux du plus vieux et vint y glisser ses doigts lentement. Et rien ne le stoppa, alors il continua sa course jusqu'à sa joue, sentant les poils de sa barbe défiler sous la paume de sa main. Rien que cette sensation le faisait frissonner. Doucement mais sûrement, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, approcha son visage vers celui de Derek et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un silence total. Il sentit les mains du plus vieux glisser le long de son dos alors qu'il le tenait contre lui plus franchement. Les mains de Stiles finirent sur la nuque de l'Alpha alors que leurs lèvres se cherchaient et se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver. Ça ressemblait à leur vrai premier baiser, sauf que cette fois-ci, l'ambiance était plus sereine. Les touchers étaient plus doux et l'étreinte plus tendre. C'est à cet instant que Stiles comprit qu'il voulait être dans ces grands bras chauds en permanence. Il le voulait, il le désirait, cet homme blessé par la vie l'avait ensorcelé. Il ne voulait pas de pacte, il souhaitait quelque chose de plus concret et de plus définie. Il se recula légèrement mais resta contre les lèvres de Derek, la respiration haletante.

-_ Tu vas t'évertuer à dire que nous ne sommes toujours « rien du tout » ?_ fit-il en caressant les cheveux de l'Alpha.

Derek ne répondit pas et se contenta d'attraper à nouveau les lèvres de Stiles, ses mains caressant son dos. Bien, il allait devoir faire la question et la réponse donc.

-_ Je te veux._ chuchota Stiles en regardant le plus vieux dans les yeux. _Rien qu'à moi, et je veux pouvoir t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie. Je veux passer du temps avec toi et apprendre à te connaître et te comprendre. Je ne te demande pas d'être expressif, ni de te forcer à être tout sourire. Je veux que tu sois toi-même avec moi et que tu n'aies pas peur de dire ou de faire ce que tu penses. _

-_… _

-_ Je ne te jugerai jamais._ murmura Stiles en soupirant, laissant ses doigts caresser la joue de Derek à nouveau._ Tu ne souffriras plus. _

Le plus vieux soupira et colla son front à celui du plus jeune en fermant les yeux.

-_ Qu'est-ce-que ça signifie ?_ dit finalement le plus vieux, les yeux toujours clos.

- _Ça signifie qu'il y aurait un « nous » et personne ne le saurait. Ce serait notre petit secret. _

_- Les secrets finissent toujours pas être dévoilés, un jour ou l'autre. _

_- Quand tu seras prêt._ fit Stiles d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante et déterminée.

Derek releva la tête et osa enfin affronter le regard noisette du plus jeune.

- _Je ne veux pas d'un pacte,_ continua l'adolescent sur sa lancée, _Je veux une relation consentante entre deux personnes. _

_- On est trop différents. _

_- Nos différences nous unissent,_ se défendit Stiles avec une voix un peu contrariée,_ J'ai besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de moi. _

_- On va finir par se détruire, tu le sais parfaitement. _

_- Hé mais tu m'énerves à toujours me contredire ! Qu'est-ce-que ça nous coûte d'essayer ? _

_- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal._ soupira Derek en se reculant.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et mordit ses ongles nerveusement. Il se mit à faire les cent pas en cherchant des arguments qui pourraient le faire céder. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, il le sentait. C'était justement leurs différences qui les complétaient.

- _Si tu t'évertues à refouler ce que tu ressens, tu vas te faire du mal ok ? Et là, ça va me faire du mal. Je ne cherche pas à t'emprisonner dans une relation, je ne veux pas t'étouffer et t'imposer des limites. Je pense qu'on peut construire quelque chose ensemble, non en fait j'en suis persuadé ! _

_- Pourquoi tu rends ça si dramatiquement compliqué ?_ soupira Derek en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

- _C'est toi qui rend l'histoire compliquée Derek. Depuis cette nuit dans les bois on est plus les mêmes et je sais que tu t'en es rendu compte. A chaque fois qu'on est dans la même pièce il y a cette atmosphère bizarre que je ne peux même pas décrire ! Tu as l'impression que tu ne mérites pas qu'on te porte de l'attention, mais tu te trompes._

Stiles s'approcha du plus vieux et le regarda d'un air attendri et sûr de lui.

-_ Je suis prêt à prendre le risque de me tromper pour être avec toi._

Il l'avait dit. Clairement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Derek n'ait pas compris ses intentions à présent. Stiles était de nature totalement excentrique et peu sérieuse, mais bizarrement lorsque la situation s'y prêtait, surtout avec l'Alpha, il arrivait à se libérer. Il avait toujours eu pour habitude de dire que le sarcasme était sa seule défense, mais avec Derek, il avait l'impression d'être plus fort. Il le faisait grandir, tout simplement. L'atmosphère de la pièce était tendue et le plus vieux s'obstinait à fixer Stiles sans ciller, comme s'il menait un dur combat intérieur. Le plus jeune s'approcha alors et passa ses bras autour de son cou, sentant à présent le souffle du plus vieux sur son visage.

- _Lâche prise._ murmura Stiles doucement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Derek expira bruyamment par le nez et embrassa le plus jeune sur le front en fronçant les sourcils. Comment se donner à quelqu'un de nouveau alors que toutes ses histoires précédentes s'étaient soldées par un échec total ? Comment refaire confiance ?

- _Apprends-moi._ fit-il, les lèvres toujours collées contre le front de Stiles.

Il venait de dire oui à sa manière et Stiles l'avait compris. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et releva la tête vers l'Alpha. Il découvrit alors que ses iris étaient rouges et son regard semblait perdu dans le vide. Le plus jeune laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps et sans faire un seul bruit, il attrapa la main de Derek et vint entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Le regard carmin du plus vieux se posa sur lui et le plus jeune se perdit dans cet océan couleur sang qui le fascinait. Lentement et en regardant l'Alpha, il s'avança et vint poser sa tête contre son torse alors qu'avec une légère hésitation, deux bras musclés l'encerclaient.

**Enfin.**

* * *

_Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre. Je pense que j'ai bien formulé la chose comme je le souhaitais pour le coup. On sent que Stiles grandit un peu, Derek commence à se laisser charmer donc il "lâche prise" plusieurs fois. Alors, une nouvelle intrigue à Beacon Hills, à votre avis, qu'est-ce-qui est arrivé à ce jeune homme ? Comment va évoluer la relation Sterek au fil du temps ? Va t-elle être découverte ? -L._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Habitudes**

* * *

- _Non mais Derek, tu t'y prends vraiment comme un pied donne-moi ça._ fit Stiles en attrapant le balais que le plus vieux tenait dans les mains. _T'es pas en train de passer la serpillière là, le but c'est de rassembler les trucs par terre pas de les étaler._

L'Alpha soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse en regardant Stiles lui montrer l'exemple. Nous étions début-août et cela faisait une semaine que le plus jeune venait tous les jours au loft pour aider Derek a remettre le manoir en état. Cela faisait aussi donc 7 jours que les deux hommes étaient en couple, enfin, ils ne se l'étaient pas dits de la sorte mais chacun l'avait compris. Leur relation n'avait pas vraiment évoluée et ils étaient vraiment tout sauf un « couple » dit normal. Ils ne s'embrassaient que très peu, et c'était bien souvent Stiles qui faisait le premier pas. Évidemment Derek répondait à ses baisers parce-qu'au fond de lui il en crevait d'envie mais son caractère inexpressif avait pris le dessus. Accepter de partager une relation avec quelqu'un était déjà compliqué, en plus de cela, Stiles était un garçon donc c'était vraiment tout nouveau et il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir autant d'attention. Certes, ils passaient encore leur temps à se chamailler et à se crier dessus, comme à leur habitude, mais quelque chose avait changé, ils semblaient plus proches. L'hyperactif apprenait à connaître Derek un peu plus chaque jour et c'était la même chose pour le plus vieux. Ils se découvraient et prenaient leur temps, Stiles ne voulait surtout pas presser Derek ni lui imposer quoique ce soit, alors il s'accordait quelques petites faiblesses seulement. Il l'embrassait quand la situation s'y prêtait, qu'ils se retrouvaient d'un coup face à face par inadvertance ou que Derek l'aidait à porter quelque chose. Ce n'était que de petits gestes furtifs mais leur relation se mettait doucement en place, le bond était gigantesque et tous deux devaient s'accommoder à ce nouveau mode de vie. Personne n'était au courant à part eux deux, tous pensaient que Stiles donnait un coup de main « amical » au plus vieux et ils étaient loin de s'imaginer de quoi il en retournait réellement.

- _Écoute, laisse-moi faire le ménage, va faire les trucs de gros durs là comme porter des poutres ou du bois. Le balais c'est définitivement pas ton truc._ railla Stiles en continuant de balayer.

C'était sa mère défunte qui lui avait appris les bases du ménage, ainsi il savait repasser, faire le linge, faire le lit, nettoyer de fond en comble une salle de bain.. Une vraie petite fée du logis. Derek haussa un sourcil, exaspéré de passer sa journée à faire des travaux et se rendit dans le salon pour faire le crépissage du mur. Une demie heure plus tard, Stiles arriva dans le salon ayant fini ses petites tâches ménagères aux sous-sols et regarda le lit installé au milieu de la pièce avec les sourcils froncés. Derek capta son petit manège et se tourna vers lui, le tee-shirt et les mains pleine de crépis.

- _Qu'est-ce-qui a ?_ fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-_ C'est ce la lit là,_ répondit Stiles en montrant le meuble du doigt, _Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait là ? Je veux dire, tu as une pièce libre au bout du couloir qui pourrait largement te servir de chambre. Et puis un lit en plein milieu d'un salon c'est pas trop bizarre un peu ?_

_- C'est pratique._

_- Peut-être mais c'est pas esthétique._

_- Je m'en fiche de ça._

_- Comme tu veux, c'est chez toi après tout._ abdiqua Stiles en se dirigeant vers le plus vieux. _Alors, tu as encore du travail pour moi ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?_

Le plus jeune regarda quelques instants l'état de l'Alpha. Pitoyable, il était vraiment sale, mais il le trouvait tellement sexy comme ça qu'il ne put que sourire bêtement.

- _Qu'est-ce-qui te fait sourire ?_ soupira le plus vieux en posant son rouleau dans le bac.

-_ Rien, rien du tout. Tu ne m'as pas répondu, je peux t'aider ?_

Derek secoua la tête d'incompréhension et finalement hocha la tête en fixant l'adolescent de ses yeux émeraudes en plein soleil.

- _Il faut que je crépisse le haut du mur donc il me faut une main qui puisse me tendre le bac quand j'en ai besoin._

_- C'est pas très physique, je pense que je peux y arriver._ fit Stiles en rejoignant le plus vieux, observant le travail déjà commencé. _C'est pas mal._

Derek donna le bac et le rouleau à Stiles avant de grimper sur l'échelle pour crépir la partie plus haute du mur. Il s'agissait de ce mur qui s'effritait en permanence, avec ces réparations il serait en bien meilleur état. Il finit donc son travail avec l'aide du plus jeune qui l'assistait, ce dernier avait passé le clair de son temps à parler tout seul. Du moins, à faire des monologues auxquels le plus vieux répondait par « Oui », « Non » ou même un simple hochement de tête. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que le plus jeune ne contrôlait pas sa partie hyperactive et il aimait tellement être avec Derek qu'il ne voulait rater aucun moment. Il parlait sans s'arrêter et le plus vieux l'écoutait même s'il faisait mine de ne pas être intéressé. Lorsqu'il descendit de l'échelle, il était encore plus sale qu'avant et se fut plus fort que l'adolescent, il pouffa en le regardant. Derek haussa les sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

_- Tu as du crépis partout. Dont sur le nez, pardon mais je trouve ça marrant._

Le plus vieux ne prêta pas attention à sa remarque et secoua la tête avant de prendre l'échelle pour la ranger. Il devait être aux alentours de 18h00.

_- Tu devrais rentrer, ton père va se demander ce que tu fais._ fit l'Alpha en nettoyant le bac à crépis.

Stiles le rejoignit dans la cuisine, à côté de l'évier et s'assit sur le comptoir. D'habitude il s'en allait sur le coup de 17h00 mais ils avaient pris un peu de retard ce soir, et le plus jeune n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer.

- _Il travaille._ dit-il simplement en regardant Derek magner l'éponge comme un pro. _Dis plutôt que tu veux que je m'en aille._

_- J'ai pas dit ça._ soupira l'Alpha en attrapant un torchon.

_- Tu veux que je reste un peu plus longtemps ce soir ?_

_- Fais ce que tu veux._

Le plus jeune plissa les yeux et secoua la tête avec un air amusé sur le visage. Derek et son éternel refus de dire ce qu'il pense quand il trouve ça embarrassant. L'hyperactif prit son courage à deux mains et reprit la parole :

_- Viens là._

_- Pour quoi faire ?_ lui demanda l'Alpha sans le regarder, trop occupé à nettoyer le plan de travail.

_- Viens là je te dis !_ fit Stiles en rigolant à moitié.

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel en serrant la mâchoire et se rapprocha finalement du plus jeune. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et le toisa du regard.

- _Plus près._ fit Stiles d'un air taquin en l'attrapant par le bras pour le forcer à bouger.

Derek se laissa faire docilement et l'adolescent l'attira jusqu'à lui, il était à présent entre les jambes du plus jeune, celui-ci assis sur le plan de travail au dessus de lui. Stiles se pencha jusqu'à être très proche du visage du plus vieux.

_- Tu veux que je reste alors ?_ chuchota t-il près de l'oreille de l'Alpha.

_-...Hm-hm._ acquiesça le plus vieux sans ne rien laisser transparaître.

Il disait oui, c'était déjà un bon début. Le plus jeune se recula et resta près du visage de Derek, souriant en voyant la trace de crépis sur son nez. Il vint l'enlever du bout des doigts et planta son regard noisette dans celui ambre devant lui. Derek avait toujours les bras croisé sur son torse, comme s'il n'était pas détendu, pas à l'aise.

_- Derek détends-toi, il n'y a que nous ici._ se moqua le plus jeune en décroisant ses bras pour les passer autour de sa propre taille.

Le plus vieux, agacé, soupira mais laissa malgré tout ses mains autour du plus jeune. Ça, il aurait très bien pu le faire seul. Mais Stiles était impatient, c'était normal en soit. Celui-ci fit passer ses bras autour du cou de Derek et s'approcha un peu plus de son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent.

- _Je vais te salir._ fit le plus vieux en regardant les grands yeux de Stiles.

- _C'est pas grave._ répondit l'hyperactif avant d'embrasser la pommette de Derek.

Ce geste sembla éveiller l'Alpha qui serra un peu plus l'adolescent contre lui, fixant ses lèvres avec avidité. Lentement il vint frôler les lèvres de Stiles et y laissa un baiser furtif. Le plus jeune en voulait plus évidemment et Derek l'avait bien compris. L'adolescent haussa les sourcils en souriant, il le provoquait maintenant ? Il vint caresser les lèvres de l'Alpha du bout des doigts avant de laisser ses propres lèvres y fondre dessus. Les mains de Derek le serrèrent encore plus, le plaquant littéralement contre son torse et celles de Stiles se perdirent dans les cheveux ébènes qui s'offraient à lui. Autant vous dire qu'il adorait ses cheveux. Et ses yeux. Et sa bouche. Bon d'accord, le physique de l'Alpha était irréprochable, quasi irréel aux yeux du plus jeune et il voulait le découvrir entièrement. Le plus jeune se recula un peu de Derek et vint caresser sa barbe du bout des doigts, ça aussi il adorait le faire.

- _Tu es attiré par les garçons en général ou il ne s'agit que de moi ?_ demanda Stiles en jouant avec la barbe du plus vieux.

Silence gênant. Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils en regardant le plus jeune. C'était quoi cette question ?

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour savoir, je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais apprendre à te connaître._

_- Seulement toi Stiles._ se résigna le plus vieux avec un air lassé. _Rassuré ?_

- _Non, flatté en réalité._ pouffa le plus jeune en embrassant Derek rapidement. _Et vu que tu n'oseras pas poser la question, je vais y répondre moi aussi, il ne s'agit que toi !_

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il s'en doutait un peu, l'adolescent avait été éperdument amoureux de Lydia depuis des années. D'ailleurs l'était-il toujours ? Cette pensée fit froncer les sourcils à l'Alpha, ce que Stiles ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- _Qu'est-ce-qui a ?_ fit-il finalement en essayant de capter le regard du plus vieux qui ne répondait pas. _Oh, Derek !_

-_ Tu es toujours amoureux de Lydia ?_

La question avait fusé, il l'avait presque chuchotée d'une voix grave sans croiser les iris noisettes qui l'auraient découragé. Il n'aimait pas poser des questions non, mais celle-ci lui avait semblé primordiale, bénéfique. Stiles n'y avait d'ailleurs pas pensé. Était-il encore amoureux de la jolie Martin ? La réponse était presque évidente finalement.

-_ Non, sinon je ne serais pas là._ répondit-il doucement en baissant la tête de manière à capter ces iris ambres qui le charmaient.

- _Bien._ dit seulement le plus vieux avant de se reculer.

Le plus jeune comprit le message : assez de contacts physiques pour aujourd'hui. Mais il avait apprécié le moment, aussi court fut-il. Il tint donc compagnie au plus vieux jusqu'aux alentours de 20h00, Derek regardait la télé et Stiles prenait des mesures derrière lui, évidemment il avait une idée en tête. Et têtu comme il était, ce n'était pas l'Alpha qui allait l'en empêcher, d'où sa décision de ne rien lui dire.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, une réunion de la meute avait lieu au manoir. Ils arrivèrent tous, un à un, même Stiles qui pour une fois n'était pas en retard. Ils s'extasièrent tous devant les travaux effectués, la pièce principale semblait déjà beaucoup moins insalubre avec la réparation du mur et le sol nettoyé.

- _Ouah, ça change dis-donc._ fit Ethan en inspectant chaque recoin de la pièce. _C'est presque habitable._

Son frère pouffa sous le regard glacial de Derek puis celui-ci se retourna vers les personnes présentes. Personne ne manquait à l'appel et Chris avait même fait le déplacement pour apporter son aide concernant le meurtre.

_- Bon, du nouveau en ce qui concerne le meurtre ?_ fit l'Alpha.

- _Tout ce que j'ai pu récupérer comme infos c'est qu'il s'appelle Dylan et qu'il n'était pas un élève de Beacon Hills. Il venait de Sacramento._ expliqua Chris d'une voix rauque.

A une heure de route d'ici. Qu'est-ce-que ce jeune étudiant était venu faire à Beacon Hills ?

-_ Autre chose ?_ fit Derek en se tournant vers les autres membres.

Personne ne cilla. Ils devaient donc se rendre sur le terrain à présent.

- _Des recherches doivent être faites concernant ce Dylan et nous devons aussi inspecter la scène du crime et ses alentours. Il nous faudrait 3 groupes._

Derek réfléchit quelques instants et décida que Alison, Lydia et Isaac se chargeraient de l'enquête, Scott, Chris et lui sur la scène de crime et les jumeaux et Malia dans les alentours.

- _Et moi ?_

- _Stiles.._ gronda le plus vieux sans le regarder.

- _Mais pourquoi tout le-_

Le plus vieux le coupa en le tirant par le bras pour l'écarter du groupe. Personne ne broncha, depuis quelques semaines, ils avaient bien remarqué que l'Alpha cherchait à exclure Stiles de cette affaire. Et ils savaient tous qu'il ne fallait surtout pas interférer dans ses conversations ou ses actes. Personne ne voulait mourir égorgé -façon de parler-.

- _On en a déjà parlé je crois._ fit Derek qui commençait à s'énerver.

- _Oui mais là je suis vraiment tout seul, je vais faire quoi pendant ce temps moi ? Des colliers de perles ? Un château de sable ?_

_- Regarde la télé, joue aux jeux vidéos, j'en sais rien, ce que font les jeunes de ton âge !_

_- Super, je vais m'ennuyer à mourir !_ s'exclama le plus jeune en écartant les bras.

- _Tu m'agaces. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici et tu attends que je rentre, tu m'as bien compris ?_

Ah, il voulait qu'il l'attende au manoir ? Ça devenait presque intéressant. Stiles plissa les yeux, se demandant s'il se jouait de lui, mais au vue du regard sérieux que lui lançait le plus vieux, il comprit qu'il ne blaguait pas du tout.

- _D'accord._ abdiqua t-il finalement en soupirant.

Derek hocha la tête et se redirigea vers le groupe, annonçant qu'ils partiraient en vadrouille cet après-midi. Une demie-heure après, ils désertaient les lieux. Le plus vieux attendit que tout le monde soit parti et fit mine d'avoir oublier quelque chose pour aller toucher deux mots à Stiles.

_- Pas de bêtises, tu ne touches à rien, tu ne changes rien de place et tu ne salis rien._

_- Parole de scout !_ fit Stiles en mâchant son chewing-gum.

L'Alpha appréhendait un peu de laisser l'adolescent seul dans sa maison. Dieu sait ce qu'il pouvait trouver comme ânerie à faire. Il hocha la tête, l'air peu convaincu et sortit les clefs de la Camaro de sa poche. Le plus jeune se leva d'un bond et se rapprocha du plus vieux jusqu'à lui barrer la route. Il ne comprit pas son intention jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux lèvres fines se poser sur les siennes. Le sourire espiègle du plus jeune le fit grogner.

- _Fais attention quand même._ lui dit le plus jeune rapidement avant de s'allonger sur le canapé.

Derek hocha la tête et sortit enfin de chez lui, le cerveau retourné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le plus jeune avait de si particulier pour qu'il soit chamboulé à chaque contact avec lui. Plus sa petite recommandation bienveillante avant qu'il parte. Il était totalement sous le charme, même s'il lui plaisait de faire croire le contraire en permanence. Car il était Derek Hale, et rien ne faisait ciller le chef de meute le plus redouté de la région. Ou presque. Peut-être qu'une petite bouille adorable et de long cils fin l'avaient eu.. Peut-être.

La meute finit sa vadrouille aux alentours de 18h00, cela faisait donc quelques heures que Stiles était seul chez Derek. Celui-ci se demandait dans quel état il allait retrouver sa maison, le plus jeune avait sûrement du faire quelque chose qui allait l'énerver, c'était presque inévitable. L'enquête n'avait pas donné grand-chose, la scène du crime ne présentait pas d'odeurs suspectes et les alentours non plus. Pas la trace d'un sac ou d'une trousse comme l'avait proposé l'hyperactif le soir où lui et l'Alpha avait épluché le dossier de l'affaire. Un échec total et le groupe n'avait pas avancé d'un poil. Si, une seule information était pertinente, Lydia, Allison et Isaac avait fait des recherches sur le dénommé Dylan et avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

-_ Il a de la famille à Beacon Hills, son frère habite ici._ fit Lydia en sortant un papier fraîchement imprimé.

Derek attrapa la feuille, adossé contre la portière de sa voiture et lut ce qu'il contenait. Il était donc indiqué qu'un certain Orny Adams était plombier à Beacon Hills et il se trouvait qu'il était le frère du défunt Dylan. L'affaire était un peu glauque.

- _Vous avez réussi à trouver une adresse ?_ fit le plus vieux en rendant la feuille à la jeune rousse.

-_ Oui ! Il habite dans le même quartier que Scott depuis 10 ans._

- _Bizarre qu'on ne l'ait jamais vu dans le coin.. Surtout qu'il est plombier et que Beacon Hills est une ville assez petite. Pourquoi on en a jamais entendu parler ?_ remarqua Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Peut-être parce-qu'il est incompétent._ plaisanta Aiden.

- _C'est louche cette histoire._ conclut Allison en plissant les lèvres.

Et Derek ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Ce Orny Adams semblait porté-disparu depuis des années, même son visage ne rappelait rien à personne. Le petit groupe se sépara vers 18h30 et le plus vieux reprit le chemin vers le loft, son cerveau en ébullition. Encore une fois il avait vu juste, Beacon Hills était secoué par une affaire des plus étranges qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il se gara devant le manoir et monta les marches rapidement, pressé et angoissé de voir comment s'était débrouillé Stiles pendant son absence. C'était une sorte de test finalement, il ouvrit la porte et s'étonna de trouver la pièce dans le noir. Il devait être parti. Une petite pointe de déception serra le ventre de l'Alpha mais il la refoula, appuyant sur l'interrupteur. Il se retourna pour poser les clefs de la Camaro sur la table basse mais se retrouva face à une scène qui le cloua sur place. Stiles était couché sur le canapé, recroquevillé sur lui même, les paupières closes et la respiration régulière. Il dormait. Derek regarda rapidement l'heure, 18h40 et l'adolescent dormait. Derek se demandait depuis combien de temps il était dans cet état-là. Il s'approcha doucement du plus jeune et ne put s'empêcher de rester quelques instants à le contempler, ça tombait bien, Stiles ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il s'accroupit devant le canapé et amena sa main vers le visage de l'hyperactif. Il ressemblait à un enfant, un bébé endormi. L'Alpha grogna de mécontentement, pourquoi ce gamin le rendait-il presque gaga ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, et il ne voulait pas devenir comme ça. Il se rétracta au dernier moment et laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps en soupirant.

- _Stiles._ fit-il d'une voix calme, il ne voulait tout de même pas l'effrayer.

Aucune réponse. Évidemment, c'était le moment de dormir profondément. Le plus vieux grogna et se rapprocha légèrement de l'oreille du plus jeune.

- _Stiles._ tenta t-il à nouveau.

Il ne reçut qu'un grognement en réponse ce qui eut pour effet de mettre ses nerfs à vif. Bon, la comédie avait assez duré.

- _STILES !_

Le plus jeune sursauta et se releva d'un coup.

- _Qu-quoi, où, com-comment ?_ bégaya t-il en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_- Tu t'es endormi sur mon canapé idiot._

_- Comment ça je me suis endorm-_

_- Lève toi, il est presque 19h00._

Stiles se frotta les yeux et s'étira en baillant. Il avait dormi tout l'après-midi. Super, il pouvait dire adieu à une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- _Pourquoi tu rentres si tard ?_ fit-il en se levant du canapé difficilement.

_- Nos recherches ont pris du temps._

_- Vous avez trouvé des trucs ? Raconte !_ s'exclama soudain l'hyperactif qui se réveilla d'un coup.

_- Rien d'intéressant, mais surtout, rien qui te concerne. Tu as fait quoi à part dormir ?_

_- « Rien d'intéressant, mais surtout, rien qui te concerne. »_ répéta Stiles en souriant ironiquement.

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel et partit poser sa veste à l'entrée. Stiles le suivit à la trace, comme un petit chien suit son maître avec les yeux brillants. Il était content de le voir mine de rien car il avait pris l'habitude depuis 2 semaines de passer toutes ses après-midi avec le plus vieux. Ce qui lui rappela son projet. Celui qu'il avait maintenu secret jusque ici mais qu'il souhaitait à présent montrer à Derek. Il attrapa son sac et s'assit sur le canapé.

- _J'ai quelque chose à te montrer !_ fit-il en sortant une fiche de son sac.

L'Alpha se retourna et fronça les sourcils en se rapprochant. Il s'assit à son tour, à côté de l'hyperactif et attendit. Il se demandait quel truc totalement farfelu il allait lui sortir.

- _J'ai travaillé sur ça depuis qu'on a commencé à rénover le manoir._ dit-il en mettant la feuille à plat sur la table, laissant apparaître une sorte de plan. _Tadaaa !_

Derek se pencha en avant et regarda le dessin de l'hyperactif. Ce n'était pas très glorieux, c'était même carrément mal dessiné, mais le plus vieux reconnut l'agencement des pièces de son manoir gribouillé sur le papier.

-_ Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ?_ demanda t-il en haussant les sourcils.

_- C'est le plan de ton éventuel futur loft._

_- Un.. loft._

_- Oui ! Le manoir ça fait ancien et c'est flippant. Un loft c'est le nom adéquat pour un bâtiment moche à la base qu'on a rendu super beau._

Le regard tueur que lui lança Derek le glaça sur place.

- _Enfin, un bâtiment moche, façon de parler hein._ se rattrapa t-il en souriant piteusement._ Bref, qu'est-ce-que t'en penses ?_

Honnêtement, c'était plutôt bien. Mais évidemment, Derek ne pipa mot. Il se contenta de regarder le plan, les sourcils froncés. Le plus jeune avait du passer du temps à faire tout ça, et il ne put qu'être touché par le geste.

-_ Je suppose que je dois te remercier._ fit-il d'une voix mi ironique, mi amusée.

- _Attends, tu comptes le faire ? Enfin, tu comptes suivre mes plans et tout ?_ commença Stiles en sautillant sur place, regardant le plus vieux de ses grands yeux noisettes. _Sérieux ? Tu me fais pas une blague hein ? Tu sais que j'y ai passé des jours et j'étais persuadé que tu allais dire non tu sais parce que vu que c'est chez toi et pas chez moi bah je pensais que tu serais pas emballé du tout ! Tu es sûr au moins parce que je ne veux-_

Stiles écarquilla les yeux en sentant deux lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes. Derek était vraiment en train de l'embrasser là ? De son plein grès ? Le plus jeune répondit à son baiser, essayant de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer avant de passer ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux. Il continuait de mouvoir ses lèves contre celles de l'Alpha alors que des frissons incontrôlables remontaient le long de son échine. Son cœur avait pris une terrible accélération sous l'effet de surprise et il souriait à présent contre les fines lèvres qui avaient pris d'assaut les siennes. Il sentit la main de Derek caresser son dos, et réellement, il crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il aimait ses mains sur lui, il aimait le toucher, il aimait son odeur, tout son être l'enivrait. Après quelques secondes de tendresse où les deux hommes partagèrent un doux baiser, le plus vieux se recula et prit le plan dans sa main, l'autre toujours sur le dos de Stiles.

_- J'imagine qu'on aura deux fois plus de boulot maintenant._

_- Oh- Ah oui. Oui, oui, ouais._ bégaya Stiles, le cerveau complètement retourné par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il était comme figé, l'une de ses mains toujours posée sur l'épaule de Derek. Ses muscles semblaient être de marbre. Il était choqué, dans le bon sens du terme évidemment, mais ça avait été tellement vif et étonnant qu'il ne pouvait qu'être bouche-bée. Un silence retomba dans la pièce, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le plus vieux qui avait l'habitude d'entendre le plus jeune parler. Il se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, quittant des yeux la feuille qu'il reposa sur la table basse.

_- Et bien, tu n'as rien à dire ?_ fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

_- Non. Si. Euh je sais pas trop._

Et il rougit. Derek regarda ses joues rosir sous son regard et ne put retenir un petit sourire, il le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était vraiment mignon. Il se gifla mentalement, cet adolescent le rendait vraiment idiot des fois. Il amena une de ses mains vers le visage du garçon et vint caresser sa joue du bout des doigts, testant ses réactions. Stiles baissa les yeux, ses joues rougissant encore plus et ses mains devenant de plus en plus moites. Quand Derek faisait le premier pas, surtout de cette manière, il était vraiment intimidé. L'Alpha écouta le cœur de l'hyperactif s'affoler et entrouvrit les lèvres, son sourire s'élargissant au fur et à mesure que l'état du plus jeune s'aggravait. Ça l'amusait, clairement. Il avait trouvé le moyen de le faire taire, et ça personne n'y était encore arrivé. Histoire de pousser la chose un peu plus loin, il posa sa main sur le torse de Stiles et le fit basculer sur le canapé, venant se placer sur lui, son regard dévorant chaque parcelle de son visage. Le plus jeune releva son regard vers les deux prunelles vertes qui le regardait et entrouvrit les lèvres, impossible pour lui de sortir le moindre mot. Il était comme hypnotisé par l'homme qui se tenait sur lui de la sorte. C'était nouveau, c'était bizarre, c'était.. Magique. Derek s'approcha de son visage et vint frôler ses lèvres sans les embrasser avant de chuchoter :

_- On dirait que j'ai trouvé un moyen de te faire taire._

Stiles ne pipa mot. Il resta là, à passer des yeux de Derek à ses lèvres, humectant les siennes par pur réflexe. Il avait l'impression de rêver. Ça semblait si irréel. Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil, attendant une réponse mais le plus jeune demeurait muet comme une tombe. Il haussa les épaules et se recula, laissant le plus jeune se relever à son tour. Il se leva du canapé, attrapant la feuille par la même occasion et vint la poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine sous le regard encore perdu du plus jeune.

_- Tu devrais rentrer, ton père va s'inquiéter._ fit finalement le plus vieux en posant ses mains sur le comptoir.

L'hyperactif hocha la tête frénétiquement, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et se leva à son tour. Il attrapa son sac rester par terre et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Mais il se stoppa devant celle-ci. Sans crier garde il posa son sac à terre et fit volte face, se dirigeant à présent à vive allure vers Derek. Dans un élan de courage, il s'agrippa à son cou et vint plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, prenant le plus vieux par surprise. Derek fronça les sourcils en premier lieu, mais finalement, répondit aux avances du plus jeune, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, approfondissant le baiser alors que le plus jeune peinait à se tenir sur ses propres jambes. L'adrénaline montait en flèche dans l'estomac de Stiles alors qu'il enlaçait le plus vieux comme s'il s'accrochait à sa propre vie. Une envie incontrôlable de le sentir contre lui. Le petit jeu de Derek sur le canapé lui avait fait perdre pied avec la réalité pendant quelques minutes mais finalement lorsqu'il s'était trouvé devant la porte coulissante, il avait compris ce qu'il voulait. Ses lèvres. Sur les siennes. L'Alpha se recula légèrement, à bout de souffle et perdit son regard ambre dans celui noisettes devant lui. Les yeux pétillants du plus jeune le déstabilisèrent presque alors qu'il gardait ce masque froid plaqué sur le visage, encore habitué à cacher ses émotions lorsque celles-ci tentaient de prendre le dessus. Ce fut finalement l'adolescent qui reprit la parole après quelques secondes :

- _En effet, on aura encore beaucoup de boulot. D'ailleurs j'ai hâte de m'y mettre, alors je te rejoins ici demain à la même heure que d'habitude ?_ dit le plus jeune à une vitesse impressionnante sans quitter des yeux les lèvres de l'homme devant lui.

-_ Oui._ répondit simplement Derek en relâchant le plus jeune.

Stiles hocha la tête et maladroitement, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir planter un baiser sur la joue du plus vieux. Et c'était certainement ce genre d'intentions qui troublaient l'Alpha. Le plus jeune faisait preuve d'une tendresse qu'il ne connaissait pas, surtout qu'elle était sincère il pouvait le ressentir. L'adolescent ne jouait pas un rôle avec lui, tous ses gestes étaient vrais ainsi que l'attention qu'il lui portait. C'est donc presque naturellement qu'il passa une main dans les cheveux de Stiles et qu'il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se reculer. Le plus jeune releva la tête, un sourire éclatant éclairant son visage infantile.

- _T'es mon copain alors ?_ fit-il d'une petite voix fluette, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

Derek plissa les lèvres et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- _Alors ?_ renchérit le plus jeune en haussant les sourcils.

_- Arrête de poser des questions._

_- Ah ça y est. Mais réponds ! Je veux juste savoir si tu es mon petit-ami, si on est en couple ou pas. Parce-que vu ce qu'on fait je vois pas ce qu'on peut être d'autre puis on en a parlé il y a deux semaines quand j'ai cru que tu étais possédé et il m'a semblé que.. Enfin je sais pas. Dis-moi !_

Le plus jeune perdit son sourire quelques instants. Il voulait une réponse claire et précise ce soir. Étaient-il en couple ou non ? Derek releva son regard vers le plus jeune et soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ça.

- _Appelle-ça comme tu veux._ se résigna t-il finalement en secouant la tête.

_- Je peux dire Derek Hale est mon petit-ami ? A moi même bien sûr, personne le saura !_

_- Stiles.._

_- Oui ou non ? Allez Derek, fais pas le coincé là. On sort ensemble c'est ça ? Je suis ton copain ?_

_- Bon sang, t'as 17 ans ou 12 ans ? Ça me parait clair pourtant._

_- De quoi ?_

_- Tu veux bien arrêter de me forcer la main 30 secondes ?_

_- MAIS JE FORCE RIEN DU TOUT REPONDS OUI OU NON, ON EST EN COUPLE OU PAS SI-_

- _OUI !_ explosa le plus vieux en écarquillant les yeux, les sourcils haussés.

Un petit sourire prit place sur les lèvres du plus jeune alors qu'il se déplaçait à reculons vers la porte, ne lâchant pas l'Alpha du regard. Il attrapa son sac et poussa la porte, toujours dos à celle-ci.

- _A demain._ fit-il avant de faire un clin d'œil au plus vieux, manquant de s'entraver avec ses propres pieds.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée et l'odeur du plus jeune éloignée du loft, Derek secoua la tête de droite à gauche en souriant légèrement mais surtout en se demandant **dans quoi diable s'était-il lancé.**

* * *

_SDDJJDFDKLDLSDDKDL DÉSOLÉE J'AI MIS DU TEMPS A L'ECRIRE PARCE-QUE J'AI EU ÉNORMÉMENT DE FEELS. -L_


	6. Chapitre 6

_(Ce chapitre contient des clichés, mais j'adore ce genre de clichés)_

**Des preuves**

* * *

Un mois. Un mois que Stiles et Derek étaient enfin un couple, du moins littéralement parlant. Dans les faits, ils étaient toujours les mêmes, leur relation était loin d'être fleur bleue et ce n'était pas tous les jours facile. C'était même un combat quotidien pour que ça fonctionne : le plus jeune tentait de canaliser son hyperactivité du mieux qu'il le pouvait et l'Alpha essayait d'être un peu plus réceptif et attentif. Ils faisaient donc des efforts, chacun de leur côté, prenant le temps d'apprendre à se découvrir. Même s'il fallait avouer qu'ils se connaissaient déjà par cœur en général, chacun savait anticiper les réactions de l'autre et c'était donc ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient. Les travaux avançaient rapidement mais dans quelques jours, Stiles allait rattaquer les cours et serait donc moins disponible pour donner un coup de main au plus vieux. Cette situation allait donc les empêcher de faire des réparations chaque jour et en conséquent.. Ils se verraient beaucoup moins. Tous deux étaient préparés à ce cas de figure mais il était vrai qu'ils ne prenaient pas le temps d'y penser, se contentant de profiter de chaque moment qu'ils passaient ensemble. Certes, et à répétition, ils continuaient de se chamailler comme à leur habitude pour finir par se réconcilier silencieusement. Derek avait une grande fierté et ne faisait pas le premier pas, surtout lors des disputes, c'était Stiles qui le plus souvent revenait vers lui avec ses grands yeux chocolats pétillants. Évidemment, l'Alpha n'était pas insensible à ce petit visage innocent qui lui demandait en silence de le pardonner. Il l'embrassait sur le front et il reprenait leur train de vie habituel sans reparler de l'éventuel conflit passé. Nous étions donc Mercredi, et aujourd'hui comme toutes les après-midi, les deux hommes s'affairaient à nettoyer, bricoler et peindre chaque parcelle du manoir, qui commençait réellement à devenir salubre. Le salon était fini, la pièce était belle, vaste et après le nettoyage minutieux des vitres par Stiles, la luminosité était agréable et la salle bien éclairée. Derek avait acheté de nouveaux meubles de cuisine, sous les conseils experts de Stiles qui l'avait suivi dans le grand magasin, un calpin dans la main. Le plus vieux avait d'ailleurs voulu se débarrasser rapidement de cette tâche, n'aimant pas traîner dans les grandes surfaces mais c'était sans compter sur l'éternelle indécision de Stiles qui avait voulu voir tous les modèles de cuisine disponibles avant d'enfin flasher sur un.

- _Celui-là ! Il est génial, regarde c'est du pin !_ s'était-il écrié en caressant le bois du bout des doigts.

Le plus vieux n'avait fait qu'acquiescer, se contentant de payer à la caisse, un air presque contraint sur le visage. Quand il avait parlé de rénover son manoir, il n'avait pas pour première idée d'en faire un loft, ni même de changer les meubles.. Mais Stiles avait insisté. Et il l'avait convaincu, d'ailleurs ça commençait à devenir une habitude. Derek cédait beaucoup plus facilement qu'avant, pas à chaque fois mais il baissait sa garde lorsque l'adolescent était à ses côtés. Il lui faisait voir un côté de la vie différent, un nouveau quotidien presque « normal » qu'il retrouvait avec lui. Ce n'était pas désagréable, enfin, cela dépendait des activités, mais ça le changeait de sa solitude habituelle. L'enquête sur le dénommé Dylan avait été mise sur pause pendant quelques temps, la plupart des membres de la meute étant partis en vacances. La voie avait donc été libre pour les deux hommes qui avaient profité de ces semaines pour passer le clair de leur temps ensemble sans risque d'être dérangés. Ils étaient donc à présent dans le salon du loft, admirant le travail terminé. Dans une semaine, les membres de la meute se rejoindraient à nouveau pour une réunion et Stiles reprendrait les cours. C'était leurs derniers jours ensemble et le plus jeune s'en rendait compte, rattaquer les cours le peinait énormément, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était sa dernière année au lycée avant de rentrer à l'université. Les mains sur les hanches, il analysait chaque coin de la pièce, appréciant la vue du travail terminé. C'était quasi flambant neuf, quelques outils traînaient encore par terre mais le plus gros était fait, et c'était vraiment comme sur son plan. Une vague de fierté le prit sans qu'il ne pusse la refouler alors qu'il posait son regard sur le centre de la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Derek qui l'avait regardé discrètement du coin de l'œil, se perdant dans ces orbes noisettes émerveillées par une simple pièce rénovée.

- _Qu'est-ce qui a ?_ fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Pourquoi le lit est encore ici ?_ répondit le plus jeune d'un air incrédule._ Je pensais qu'on suivait mon plan, il est censé être dans la pièce au fond du couloir._

_- Il est très bien ici, ça ne me sert à rien de le changer de place._

Stiles fronça les sourcils à nouveau et se tourna vers le plus vieux en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Un lit en plein milieu d'un salon ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

_- Quand on suit un plan, on le suit à la lettre, je trouve que ton lit fait tâche. En plus il est même pas fait, comme d'habitude._

_- Mais c'est inutile de le déplacer Stiles, je passe le clair de mon temps ici ou dans le bureau._

_- Bah déplace le dans le bureau alors !_

_- Il n'y a pas assez de place._

Le plus jeune soupira. Non, ça ne lui plaisait pas, il était content que Derek suive ses plans mais ce lit, ici, perdu en plein milieu de la pièce le peinait. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire lit, mais méticuleux et perfectionniste comme il l'était, cet élément était dérangeant.

- _S'il te plaît.._ soupira t-il en se tournant vers Derek avec des yeux de chien battu.

- _Oh non pas ce regard là._ fit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Allez.._ continua Stiles en le tirant par le bras.

- _Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui va dormir dedans._

Un petit sourire étira le visage de Stiles alors qu'il regardait Derek de son air amusé. Il n'allait pas dormir dans son lit ? Ils n'étaient certes pas encore passés à l'étape supérieure mais le plus jeune se doutait bien que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Peut-être même dans ce lit. Alors d'un côté, il se sentait presque concerné par son emplacement dans la maison.

- _Ça, je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper si j'étais toi._ fit-il d'un air espiègle en haussant un sourcil.

Derek fronça les sourcils en le regardant d'un air interrogateur, cherchant à comprendre les sous-entendus du plus jeune. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qui lui passait par la tête il soupira et secoua la tête d'exaspération. A vrai dire, il n'était pas à l'aise avec le sujet. Déjà dormir avec Stiles devait être insupportable avec son hyperactivité et coucher avec lui était.. Bizarre. Non pas désagréable ni même envisageable, il comptait franchir le pas avec le garçon, un jour. Mais pas maintenant. C'était bien trop tôt et Stiles un peu trop enfantin pour ce genre de choses. Mais il ne pouvait qu'admettre que l'adolescent avait raison, s'il arrivait, -par chance ou malheur- qu'il se retrouve dans ce lit avec Stiles, il préférait que ce ne soit pas dans le salon.

_- Bon ok._ abdiqua t-il finalement en se rapprochant du lit.

Le plus jeune sourit pour lui même, il avait encore réussi à le faire céder. Il commençait vraiment à exceller dans ce domaine. Il attendit que Derek se place à un bout du lit pour l'aider à le porter de l'autre côté et s'approcha, empoignant le meuble. Ce fichu lit était foutrement lourd et lui et sa force humaine avaient un peu de mal à le soulever. Le plus vieux remarqua la difficulté de l'hyperactif à trouver une bonne prise et pouffa malgré lui.

- _Arrête de te foutre de moi, je suis pas Hulk ni un loup-garou. Et je déteste le sport donc mes biceps sont genre inexistants, pas comme les tiens. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais me dire avec quoi tu les gonfles, je crois que mon père a une pompe à vélo._ plaisanta le plus jeune d'un air sarcastique.

- _Tais-toi. _fit Derek d'un air faussement exaspéré. _Tu ne sais juste pas placer tes mains correctement, c'est aussi simple que ça._

_- Très bien Monsieur Hale, montrez-moi l'exemple je vous prie._ répondit le plus jeune en se décalant.

A contre cœur le plus vieux relâcha le lit de son côté et fit le tour de celui-ci pour rejoindre Stiles. Il attrapa le meuble, donnant à Stiles une vue parfaite sur ses omoplates et ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. Il en serait presque jaloux s'il n'était pas occupé à fantasmer.

- _Comme ça._ expliqua Derek en montrant comment il était positionné pour avoir une bonne prise.

Le plus jeune ne l'écoutait même pas, trop occupé à dessiner son corps du regard, appréciant la courbe de ses bras à la plastique parfaite de ses abdominaux. Il releva les yeux vers ceux de l'Alpha et s'approcha de lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour venir poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- _Comme ça ?_ chuchota t-il contre les lèvres de Derek. _Attends j'ai une super idée._

Sans attendre de réponse du plus vieux, il le prit par surprise en le poussant sur le lit, venant se positionner sur lui. Des idées malsaines traversèrent l'esprit de l'Alpha et il tenta de se relever mais la main ferme de Stiles posée sur son torse l'en dissuada rapidement. Il savait se faire violence et refouler son désir ardent envers le plus jeune mais dans cette position, sa libido montait en crescendo. Il prit une grande inspiration en sentant les lèvres du plus jeune se poser sur les siennes. Honnêtement, le monde autour d'eux avait complètement disparu, seul leur baiser existait ainsi que les mains du plus vieux qui vinrent caresser les hanches du plus jeune. Il saurait lui dire stop s'il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle, pour le moment il préférait caresser les lèvres de Stiles des siennes et perdre ses mains sur ce petit corps frêle qui semblait si fragile sur le sien. Le plus jeune sourit contre ses lèvres et vint l'embrasser sur le nez.

-_ Non pas ça pitié._ râla le plus vieux en essuyant son nez.

Un rire franchit les lèvres de Stiles et Derek sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, totalement charmé par l'air espiègle de son petit-ami. Il ressemblait à un enfant. Le plus vieux ne voulait pas passer pour un pédophile mais la joie de vivre enfantine de l'hyperactif le rendait fou. Lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau les lèvres de Stiles sur son nez il préféra prendre sur lui et se laisser faire, même lorsqu'il sentit ces mêmes lèvres sur son front, puis sur sa pommette. Il revint à l'assaut des lèvres de l'adolescent et passa une main dans ses cheveux, rien n'avait plus d'importance que ce moment de tendresse. Le premier qu'ils partageaient vraiment. Et il avait un goût de vitalité, de nouveauté, de sentiments.. De tout ce que le plus vieux ne connaissait pas vraiment. Il était uniquement concentré sur les parties du corps de l'hyperactif en contact avec son propre corps, la douceur de ses cheveux sous ses doigts et le goût sucré de ses lèvres. Non vraiment, il n'entendait rien d'autre que son rire, sa voix, sa respiration contre son visage. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que ces deux orbes noisettes pétillantes et ces lèvres fines bien dessinées encore humides. Alors il le renversa sur le côté, gardant une main dans ses cheveux et échangea les positions, revenant à l'assaut de ses lèvres rosées un peu abusées.

- _C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?_

Une voix en arrière plan. La tendresse du moment réduit à néant alors que les deux hommes tournaient des yeux horrifiés vers l'origine du bruit. Scott, les yeux écarquillés, Allison à ses côtés une main sur la bouche et.. Le reste de la meute derrière eux. Derek ne prit même pas le temps de s'attarder sur leurs réactions, il repoussa Stiles, presque brusquement. Son monde s'écroulait. Il avait envie de s'enfuir. Mais il n'était un pas lâche alors, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il tourna la tête vers Stiles et s'excusa silencieusement de sa réaction un peu violente. Ça avait été un réflexe mais il culpabilisait. Il put lire sur les lèvres de Stiles « Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? » alors qu'il entendait les chuchotements de la meute à côté d'eux. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils allaient faire ? Assumer. Il était Derek Hale après tout. Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de dévoiler leur relation au grand jour mais avait-il réellement le choix ? Seulement il n'était pas prêt à l'énoncer de vive voix alors il fit signe à Stiles de parler.

- _Tu veux que je dise quoi ?_ lui fit Stiles alors que tout le monde écoutait.

- _La vérité par exemple ?_ intervint Scott en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- _La vérité ? Euh.._ bégaya Stiles en se tournant vers le petit groupe alors que Derek avait carrément tourner la tête dans la direction opposée. _Derek ?_

Il se tourna vers le plus vieux et découvrit presque sans surprise qu'il fuyait leurs amis du regard. Et il pouvait le comprendre. Il se sentait mal pour lui, lui infliger ça n'était pas dans ses plans. Seulement il lui avait bien dit de parler non ? Ça signifiait qu'il pouvait le dire ? Il se retourna vers la meute, tous attendaient une explication, les sourcils froncés et un air gêné sur le visage.

- _Ok, déjà arrêtez tous de nous regarder comme si on était des extraterrestres ! On a tué personne, on était juste en train de.. De.. Bah de faire des choses plu-_

_- Vous alliez coucher ensemble._ intervint Malia le sourire aux lèvres.

-_ Pas du tout enfin non, pas encore- NON, pas maintenant !_ se rattrapa Stiles en écarquillant les yeux, devinant que Derek avait maintenant la mâchoire serrée sous l'effet de la colère. _On peut faire ça enfin, c'était rien vous l'avez bien vu-_

_- Oui on a bien vu merci._ fit Isaac en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. _Et ça signifiait quoi au juste ?_

_- Qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble et voilà.. Enfin vous voyez bien non ?_

_- Et voilà vous vous embrassez sur un lit l'un sur l'autre._ ironisa Malia, s'empêchant de rigoler.

- _Oui mais.. Oh j'en ai marre._ fit finalement Stiles en se relevant du lit. _On est en couple depuis environ un mois, c'est bon on va pas en parler 600 ans ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire ! Juste deux personnes consentantes qui partagent une relation qui-_

_- C'est bon Stiles, je pense qu'on a compris._ tenta de le rassurer en Scott en voyant son meilleur ami perdre ses moyens. _Ça ne nous regarde pas après tout._

_- Exactement._

La voix de Derek avait retenti, glaciale et sèche. Stiles tremblait de tout son être, totalement paniqué par ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Il avait peur que Derek lui en veuille, il savait qu'il avait trop parlé et trop vite, en venant presque à parler de leur vie intime sur un coup de pression. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide quelques instants alors qu'il peinait à prendre de grandes inspirations. Non, il n'allait quand même pas faire une crise maintenant ? L'accélération du cœur de l'hyperactif fit immédiatement réagir le plus vieux qui sans hésiter se retourna pour voir ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Il regarda rapidement la meute qui eux aussi analysaient Stiles du regard, ne savant comment réagir devant sa réaction. Ce fut Scott qui intervint le premier, se rapprochant du plus jeune jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit.

- _Hé mon pote, calme-toi ça va, c'est rien._ murmura t-il en frictionnant le dos de son meilleur ami.

Il le connaissait par coeur et savait que lorsque Stiles était en pleine crise, il était extrêmement difficile de le calmer. Il devait le faire penser à autre chose, lui enlever le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

- _Je ne pensais pas que la réunion était aujourd'hui._ fit Stiles à bout de souffle, les mains tremblantes._ Je suis désolé Derek, c'est de ma faute._

L'Alpha le regarda d'un air douloureux, il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, surtout qu'il se sentait vraiment impuissant. D'un côté il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer et le rassurer mais d'un autre, sa partie insociable et mystérieuse l'empêchait d'esquisser le moindre geste en présence d'autres personnes. Il agissait mal et était totalement perdu, assailli par un flot d'émotions qui l'angoissait presque.

- _Ça va, c'est bon._ fit-il finalement en se levant du lit, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il attrapa un verre d'eau et vint l'apporter à Stiles, guettant chaque réaction de celui-ci. Il ne voulait pas qu'il panique pour ça, après tout il l'avait voulu cette relation et le moment de sa révélation « au grand public » était certes prématurée, mais maintenant c'était fait. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait que son couple soit « mis à nu » mais il l'était encore moins en voyant le corps de son petit-ami secoué de tremblements. Scott s'évertuait à le rassurer, lui parlant lentement en le regardant les yeux.

- _On ne voulait pas vous déranger, on peut faire ça un autre jour y a pas de soucis._ intervint Allison en souriant faiblement.

- _C'est pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état là Stiles, je suis gay et je suis toujours en vie._ tenta de plaisanter Ethan.

- _Je ne suis pas gay !_ S'exclama l'adolescent en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. C_'est juste que.. J'en sais rien, c'est arrivé comme ça on l'a pas décidé._

_- On est juste surpris, mais vous n'avez pas à avoir honte !_

C'était Lydia qui avait pris la parole, un sourire aux lèvres et gênée d'infliger ça à l'hyperactif. Elle savait qu'il avait été amoureux d'elle pendant des années et elle n'aurait pas pensé une seconde qu'il puisse se caser avec Derek Hale, mais qui était-elle pour juger ? D'ailleurs qui étaient-ils, tous, pour juger une relation qu'ils ne vivaient pas ? Tous se faisaient cette réflexion, tentant de rationaliser la chose le plus possible. Ca paraissait improbable, les deux hommes passaient le clair de leur temps à se disputer, mais d'un autre côté c'était logique. Ces deux-là étaient faits pour se trouver. Leur complémentarité était indéniable.

- _Bon bref, on peut parler de Dylan l'étranglé et son frère plombier ou on va rester là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?_ demanda Isaac en haussant les sourcils.

-_ Isaac a raison, reprenons là où on s'était arrêté la dernière fois._ répondit Derek en prenant un air sérieux pour se donner contenance.

Stiles commençait à mieux respirer, rassuré par les paroles de ses amis. Il espérait juste que son petit-ami n'était pas trop chamboulé et que cette visite inattendue n'allait pas le faire regretter son engagement. Mais il verrait ça plus tard, pour le moment ils devaient discuter de l'enquête et sa curiosité maladive avait pris le dessus sur son embarras.

-_ J'ai eu une idée pendant que je me dorais la pilule sur la plage,_ commença Erika en croisant les bras sur son torse, _Il faudrait qu'on parte tous à Sacramento pour quelques jours. Faire des recherches sur place peut être utile non ?_

Tous se regardèrent, et finalement hochèrent la tête. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Derek décida que le voyage se déroulerait en octobre durant les vacances scolaires de manière à ce que tout le monde soit présent. Même Stiles en dehors de l'affaire était convié. En même temps, Derek ne se voyait pas le laisser tout seul à Beacon Hills alors que la meute au complet partait en vadrouille à une heure d'ici. Les amis des deux hommes étaient encore un peu chamboulés lorsqu'ils quittèrent le loft mais commençaient à se faire à l'idée que oui, Derek Hale avait bien un cœur tendre sous cette carapace glaciale. Pour supporter l'hyperactif au quotidien il fallait être bien armé et doté d'une grande patience. Avant de partir, Scott se rapprocha de Stiles et le prit par le bras pour lui parler en privé.

- _Que tu ne l'aies pas dit à la meute je comprends mais franchement à moi ? Ton meilleur ami ?_ fit le bêta en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

- _Je suis désolé, Derek ne voulait vraiment pas en parler.. Maintenant c'est foutu mais j'essaye de me dire que ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire._

_- Oui, relativise et repose-toi, tu as l'air exténué._

_- Je passe mes journées à bosser dans toutes les pièces de ce manoir, c'est normal._

_- Essaye de prendre un peu de temps pour toi avant de rattaquer ok ? Je te vois Lundi en cours ?_

Stiles hocha la tête et fit une accolade à son meilleur ami avant de le remercier et de le raccompagner à la porte.

-_ A plus tard Derek !_ fit Scott en regardant le plus vieux.

- _Hm._ grogna celui-ci en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il regarda la mine déconfite de l'Alpha et se tourna vers l'hyperactif.

- _Bonne chance._ ironisa t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

- _Je commence à avoir l'habitude. A lundi !_

Les deux adolescents se serrèrent une dernière fois dans les bras et Stiles referma la porte derrière son meilleur ami et soupira avant de se tourner vers Derek.

- _Quel merdier. _râla t-il en se rapprochant du plus vieux.

- _Ne m'en parle pas._ répondit l'Alpha d'un ton sarcastique.

_- Tu m'en veux ?_

La culpabilité, encore. Derek releva les yeux vers Stiles et soupira avant de lui attraper le bras pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-_ Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'étais juste pas préparé à ça._

_- Moi non plus, d'ailleurs ça s'est pas si mal passé que ça en y repensant !_

_- Mis à part le fait que tu aies failli t'étouffer en paniquant ? C'était un désastre._

_- Mais non regarde je vais bien maintenant ! Ils étaient juste un peu choqués mais c'est normal même moi j'ai encore du mal à réaliser alors que ça fait presque 2 mois qu'on s'est embrassé ! Il faut leur laisser du temps.. Vois le côté positif des choses, maintenant on a plus besoin de se cacher !_

_- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait penser que je trouve ça positif ?_ soupira Derek en haussant un sourcil.

Stiles entrouvrit les lèvres, prêt à répondre quelque chose de logique et coulant de source mais finalement se ravisa, plissant les lèvres. Il ne savait pas trop, il cherchait à le rassurer, mais il voyait bien dans ce regard ambre l'inquiétude qui prenait place. Derek n'était pas prêt à exposer leur relation, ce que l'hyperactif comprenait parfaitement, il avait tellement eu de mal à l'avoir qu'il se doutait bien que leur couple était encore fragile. Surtout aux yeux de l'Alpha.

_- Tu n'es pas tout seul, je suis là._ tenta t-il en lui faisant un petit sourire. _On est dans la même galère._

_- Je doute que cette situation t'affecte autant que moi._

_- Peut-être. Mais je suis là pour toi, je te l'ai promis._

Derek ferma les yeux douloureusement quelques instants, cherchant à vider son esprit afin de réfléchir correctement. Il ne s'était presque pas exprimé et avait laissé Stiles s'occuper d'expliquer leur relation aux yeux de tous. Il savait que son comportement avait été lâche et injuste envers le plus jeune, seulement c'était trop d'un coup. Gérer une relation était déjà compliqué, l'exposer aux yeux de son entourage était bien au dessus de ses capacités. Il ne voulait pas quitter l'hyperactif, c'était hors de question et de toute manière il n'y arriverait pas malgré tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour paraître indifférent la plupart du temps. Il s'était lui même lancé dans ce fantasme, sortir avec un jeune homme bien plus jeune que lui, même pas majeur et totalement à son opposé. Maintenant il se devait d'assumer et agir comme un homme. Il regarda finalement l'adolescent et hocha la tête avant de se relever et de partir à l'autre bout du lit sous le regard interrogateur de Stiles.

- _Alors, tu m'aides à le porter ce lit ?_ fit le plus vieux en haussant un sourcil.

L'adolescent sourit de toutes ses dents et se leva presque avec entrain du matelas pour attraper l'autre bord. Il se plaça comme lui avait montré Derek auparavant et miracle il réussit à le soulever. Ils durent s'arrêter environ toutes les 5 secondes, le poids du meuble étant soit-disant trop lourd pour la petite force humaine de Stiles, mais finalement le lit arriva à destination. Cette pièce au fond du couloir c'était l'adolescent qui s'en était occupé, il avait peint les murs en rouge bordeaux et le sol était un simple plancher en bois. Avec le lit au centre, ça ressemblait à peu près à une chambre et donc à ses plans.

- _C'est pas mieux comme ça ?_ railla t-il d'un air mesquin.

-_ Si tu le dis._ répondit le plus vieux avant de faire le tour du lit pour rejoindre son petit-ami.

_- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?_

_- Rien jusqu'à ce que tu rattaques les cours. Scott a raison, tu dois te reposer._

Stiles préféra ne rien dire et hocha simplement la tête même s'il était un peu exaspéré de la surprotection du plus vieux à son égard. C'était touchant d'une part, mais un peu étouffant au long terme même si ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Seulement il savait que Derek faisait d'énormes efforts au quotidien pour le supporter et accepter leur relation, alors lui aussi de son côté honorait sa part du marché en prenant sur lui. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'Alpha et se perdit dans son regard.

_- Je pense que je vais rentrer alors, on se voit plus tard ?_ fit-il d'une voix fluette.

_- Oui._

Le plus jeune vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Derek puis sur sa joue avant de soupirer. Il savait qu'il ne le verrait pas avant un bon bout de temps, le week-end après la rentrée peut-être, ou le mercredi rapidement lors de la réunion de la meute. Ça allait lui faire bizarre de ne pas l'avoir avec lui tous les jours. Il en avait presque pris l'habitude et le mois d'août avait été parfait à ses yeux. Dans les bras de son Alpha. D'ailleurs, celui-ci remarqua l'air triste qu'arborait à présent Stiles et fronça les sourcils en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-_ Qu'est-ce-qui a ?_ dit-il d'une voix rauque, laissant glisser les cheveux du plus jeune entre ses doigts.

_- Je réalise juste qu'on va pas se voir pendant un bon bout de temps._

_- Une semaine ?_

_- Quelque chose comme ça. Tu vas me manquer._

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

_- C'est quoi une semaine dans une vie Stiles ?_

_- A Beacon Hills ? Beaucoup._

Le plus vieux secoua la tête d'exaspération et vint de nouveau capturer les lèvres de Stiles en laissant ses mains encercler sa taille fine. L'hyperactif vint passer ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser, laissant sa langue caresser celle de Derek par à coups. Quand il se recula enfin, il laissa ses mains retomber lentement le long du corps de l'Alpha et lui fit un sourire accompagné d'un petit geste de main. Pour éviter de revenir sur ses pas, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea rapidement vers le salon où il récupéra son sac, regardant une dernière fois le travail qu'ils avaient accompli en un mois. Il était fier et heureux, et patienterait gentiment en attendant de revoir son loup-garou préféré.

* * *

_- Stilinski !_

Stiles se releva d'un coup, manquant de tomber de sa chaise. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant à savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il était en cours. Il se redressa automatiquement et fixa le professeur de ses grands yeux noisettes en hochant la tête.

- _Oui Monsieur._ fit-il d'un air naturel, ses cheveux un peu décoiffé.

- _Vous voulez un oreiller peut-être ? Deux heures de retenue, ce mercredi._

La date sonna comme un glas aux oreilles de Stiles. Mercredi ? Le jour de la réunion de la meute ? Cela faisait déjà bien deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Derek et à part de rares textos souvent sans réponse ils ne s'étaient pas contactés. Il savait que le loup-garou n'était pas expressif et que ce n'était certainement pas par SMS qu'il allait commencer à l'être. Il savait qu'il allait bien, c'était le principal. L'Alpha lui avait demandé comment s'était passé sa première semaine de cours et s'il allait bien : des questions bateaux. L'adolescent comprenait que le plus vieux prenait du recul sur la situation, et c'était normal, la vie avait en quelque sorte repris son cours et le plus important était censé être sa scolarité. Même si lui passait son temps à rêvasser, à penser à ces yeux ambres hypnotiseurs et à la voix rauque de son petit-ami. Il était jeune et cela devait expliquer sa réaction sentimentale à un petit éloignement avec l'être aimé. Il ne le vivait pas très bien, en à peines quelques semaines, Derek avait pris une place si importante dans sa vie que lui même peinait à le comprendre. Il s'était attaché rapidement et il lui était maintenant presque vital de l'avoir dans les environs. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça fonctionnait et à part prendre son mal en patience il n'avait pas d'option.

- _Mercredi ? Vous ne pouvez pas la décaler au Vendredi ? Ou Jeudi soir ? Ou demain ? Ce soir ? J'ai quelque chose de très important cet après-midi là !_

Le professeur le regarda quelques instants et sourit malicieusement.

- _Non. Mercredi après-midi, et n'insistez pas ou vous reviendrez Mercredi prochain également._

Stiles entrouvrit les lèvres, prêt à insister encore une fois mais le regard lourd de sens que lui lança Scott l'en dissuada. Il allait se mettre encore plus dans le pétrin. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de cours, le plus jeune prit son meilleur ami par le bras et l'entraîna dans le vestiaire.

- _Ça fait déjà deux semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu, j'ai mes limites ! Je déteste ce putain professeur. J'ai un sale karma ou quoi ?_

_- Tu le verras ce week-end !_ fit Scott pour tenter de le rassurer

- C'est dans super longtemps, j'ai vraiment tout sauf envie de passer mon aprem dans une salle de classe toute pourrie avec la gueule de ce vicieux de prof en face de moi. Je vais pas me présenter et j'irai au loft avec toi, je m'en fout.

- _Non Stiles. Imagine la réaction de Derek quand il l'apprendra._

Le bêta avait vu juste. L'Alpha s'énerverait certainement contre Stiles en lui disant qu'il était inconscient. L'hyperactif soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

-_ Je pensais pas que sortir avec Derek Hale serait aussi compliqué._ dit-il d'un air exaspéré avant de s'asseoir sur le banc.

Mais un hoquet de surprise et un rire survinrent en arrière plan. Les deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent un instant, les sourcils froncés et comprirent qu'ils venaient de faire la bourde du siècle lorsque deux membres de l'équipe de Lacrosse apparurent devant eux. Ils avaient tout entendu. Ils savaient. Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il partait des vestiaires rapidement, n'osant pas croiser le regard de ceux qui détenaient maintenant l'un de ses plus gros secrets. Si l'Alpha l'apprenait, l'adolescent était un homme mort. Façon de parler. Une fois en dehors de l'établissement et bientôt suivi par Scott, le jeune hyperactif s'assit à même le sol, les mains tremblantes.

- _Il va me tuer. Il va me tuer. Non réellement il va me tuer. Bordel Scott j'ai fait une grosse connerie._

Son meilleur ami s'accroupit et vint poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il était parfaitement conscient de ce qui venait de se dérouler, la meute n'était plus la seule au courant de la nature de la relation entre Stiles et Derek. C'était mauvais.

_- Calme-toi, si tu lui expliques il comprendra._

_- Non il ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Il va me quitter, je pense que c'est trop pour lui si Beacon Hills entier le sait._

_- Ils n'étaient que deux dans le vestiaire !_

_- Ouais, cet abruti de Tyler et l'autre autiste de Daniel, des fouteurs de merde par excellence ! Tu sais très bien comment ça va se terminer : d'abord le lycée,_ fit-il en levant son pouce, _Puis la ville entière._ conclut-il en levant deux doigts devant lui.

- _Ça sert à rien de t'enflammer ! Il faut que tu préviennes Derek déjà._

_- Hors de question. Non._

Il prit quelques instants de réflexion, imaginant la réaction de l'Alpha puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche rapidement.

_- Oh non, définitivement non. Et d'ailleurs toi non plus, tu ne dis rien !_

_- Mais Stiles, tu sais très bien que ça va aggraver la situation._

_- Que je lui dise ou pas la situation sera problématique. On verra plus tard, de toute manière je ne le verrais pas Mercredi. J'ai le temps de réfléchir d'ici là._

Scott hocha la tête et tendit sa main pour aider l'hyperactif à se relever. Celui-ci accepta son aide et se redressa, tentant de calmer sa respiration qui commençait à se faire courte.

_- Scott.._

Le bêta capta le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami et hocha la tête.

_- Je suis dans la merde._ fit finalement Stiles avant de mettre son sac sur son dos.

Scott fit une mine désolée et raccompagna l'adolescent jusqu'à sa Jeep, lui affirmant une nouvelle fois que tout allait bien se passer, même si lui même savait que tout allait changer. Définitivement.

* * *

Stiles avait réfléchi toute la nuit, le lendemain il se rendit au lycée normalement, ayant pour objectif de faire croire à une blague ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il se dirigea vers les portes de l'école naturellement et entra dans les couloirs. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Scott qui le regardait d'un air désolé, puis il capta tous ces regards presque dégoûtés et moqueurs sur lui. Il fit le tour de lui même et découvrit des centaines d'affiches plaquées sur les casiers où étaient marqués : « STILES STILINSKI EST GAY » il entrouvrit les lèvres pour envisager de dire quelque chose mais des rires commencèrent à fuser alors qu'il tentait de garder contenance. Les larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux alors qu'il voyait Scott dans son angle de vue qui tentait de garder le contrôle pour ne pas se transformer. Les insultes commencèrent à pulser de toutes parts alors que son meilleur ami arrachait toutes les affiches avec rage. Il y en avait trop, c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Le boucan était infernal. Alors c'était réel ? Ce qui se passait dans les films arrivaient donc réellement dans un petit lycée ? Stiles était bouche-bée, au centre du couloir, les bras ballants. Ses pensées étaient totalement embrouillées et il n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot, ni même à esquisser un geste. Il avait l'impression de tout perdre. Sa scolarité réduite à néant par du harcèlement moral et son couple par la même occasion à cause de ses bavardages incessants. Il aurait dû se taire et faire plus attention, il méritait ce qui lui arrivait, il méritait de perdre Derek. Il lui avait promis une relation cachée qui ne serait découverte que lorsqu'il serait prêt. Mais il avait fait tout capoter encore une fois, et ce n'était pas les hurlements de Scott qui allait changer quoi que ce soit. Son meilleur ami était littéralement en train de sortir de ses gongs, il essayait de traîner Stiles en dehors du couloir, celui-ci totalement aphone et comateux.

Un bruit sourd.

Une porte qui s'ouvre violemment, claquant contre le mur.

Un silence de plomb qui retombe dans le couloir.

Un homme qui marche silencieusement, droit devant lui.

Tous les regards le transpercent.

**Derek Hale.**

L'Alpha capta le regard perdu de Stiles, presque au bord des larmes et il regretta un instant que tous ces abrutis d'élèves ne soient pas des loups-garous. Il les aurait anéanti un à un, appréciant le bruit de chacun de leurs os qui se brisaient. Scott avait bien fait de le prévenir la veille, en effet, les deux joueurs de Lacrosse devaient être de vrais commères. Il sentait le cœur de son petit-ami battre à une vitesse impressionnante, le son de sa respiration erratique irritait presque ses tympans alors qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas se transformer, ici et maintenant. Il ne savait pas que les êtres humains étaient si viles, surtout à un si jeune âge, ces élèves manquaient de maturité. Il voyait parfaitement que toute cette comédie intimidante affectait Stiles et ça.. Ça l'énervait, encore plus que d'être révélé au grand jour. Voir son petit-ami dans cet état et soumis aux yeux moqueurs de tous le mettaient dans une rage folle. Il s'avança vers un des casiers alors que personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche et arracha un des prospectus. Il se retourna vers la petite assemblée qui semblait avoir perdu son sourire et déchira la feuille en serrant la mâchoire, ses yeux ambres fusillant chaque personne susceptible d'être l'auteur de cette mascarade.

- _Qui a fait ça ?_ fit-il d'une voix rauque, presque calme, mais empreinte d'une froideur sans égale.

Évidemment, personne n'osa répondre. Il s'avança vers Stiles et attrapa son bras sous le regard un peu interloqué de Scott qui cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. L'Alpha se pencha vers l'oreille de Stiles rapidement.

- _Montre moi les deux joueurs de Lacrosse._

Stiles sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits, se sentant à l'abri à présent aux côtés de son loup-garou. Les deux malfaiteurs se cachaient presque au fond du couloir, habilement dissimulés derrière un casier ouvert. Le plus jeune regarda le casier ouvert et Derek suivit son regard avant de hocher la tête.

- _Bien,_ lâcha t-il avant de commencer à s'avancer vers le casier, _On va régler ça rapidement._

Il claqua le casier contre la tête d'un des deux idiots qui se cachaient derrière et l'attrapa par le col devant le regard choqué de tous les élèves. Il lui sourit ironiquement et le relâcha, reprenant un air glacial qui aurait gelé n'importe qui sur place. Puis il se tourna vers le deuxième et froissa le papier déchiré qu'il avait entre les mains avant de lui jeter à la figure.

- _Si tout ce bordel se reproduit ne serait-ce qu'une fois, vous me reverrez et cette fois-ci ce sera pas une porte de casier que je claquerais._

A ces mots il claqua la porte d'un autre casier et repartit vers Stiles. Il remercia Scott en passant, lui intimant d'aller prévenir le directeur pour que les couloirs soient nettoyés. L'hyperactif était toujours sonné, ses yeux encore humides et le plus vieux prit son bras doucement pour l'emmener à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors il capta le regard paniqué du plus jeune et attrapa sa main pour le tirer contre lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, passant une main dans ses cheveux en regardant autour d'eux.

- _Je suis désolé._

La voix du plus jeune avait été tremblante alors qu'il s'accrochait à Derek de toutes de ses forces. Il menaient un parcours du combattant des plus rudes pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas paraître aussi faible. Le plus vieux se recula légèrement et regarda ces grands yeux noisettes d'habitudes si pétillants noyés dans une tristesse sans nom, et cette vision lui déchira le cœur. Il vint caresser sa joue et secoua légèrement la tête.

_- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, la chance n'est pas de notre côté._

_- J'aurais dû être plus prudent._ soupira Stiles en plissant les lèvres.

Derek ne supportait pas de voir tant de culpabilité dans le regard de son petit protégé. Il ne voulait pas qu'il pense que c'était de sa faute, il s'était juste trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Finalement, l'univers entier semblait déterminé à ne pas garder cette relation secrète et cet événement au lycée avait fait réagir l'Alpha. Ils ne se cacheraient plus à présent, du moins quand on leur demanderait. Il n'était pas capable de jouer le rôle du petit-ami en présence de personnes autour d'eux mais il était prêt à dire oui, il était en couple avec Stiles. La cour du lycée était vide et le plus vieux n'eut pas de mal à s'approcher des lèvres de son petit-ami pour venir y déposer un doux baiser. Un de ces baisers qui voulaient dire : arrête de t'en faire, je ne t'en veux pas. Le plus jeune répondit à son baiser doucement puis planta ses orbes enfantines dans celles vertes du plus vieux. Il resta là quelques secondes et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour venir l'enlacer. Derek encercla la taille du plus jeune et l'étreignit en retour, posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

- _Ne va pas en cours aujourd'hui. Rentre chez toi, je passe te voir plus tard._

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et se recula légèrement. Son corps était encore tremblant et il avait besoin de compagnie mais il se doutait bien que l'Alpha avait d'autres projets. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'allait pas aller en cours maintenant. Ce trop plein d'émotions l'avait exténué.

- _Merci._ chuchota t-il à Derek sincèrement.

_- C'est mon rôle._

Stiles sourit timidement et contourna son petit-ami pour rejoindre sa Jeep. Une fois au volant il regarda une dernière fois Derek et enclencha le moteur pour se rendre chez lui. Il lui suffit de dire à son père qu'il était malade pour que celui-ci ne l'embête pas plus que ça lorsqu'il monta les marches des escaliers. Il se coucha dans son lit, les membres engourdis et quand il n'y tint plus, laissa les larmes couler sur son visage. Il ne pensait pas que toute cette histoire l'atteindrait autant, c'était juste trop, et il craquait. Ce n'était pas son genre d'éclater en sanglots sans raison apparente, s'il pleurait aujourd'hui c'était que ses limites avaient été dépassées. Les yeux fatigués par le flot de larmes qui ne cessaient de couler silencieusement, il s'endormit. Ce ne fut que vers 19h00 que son père vint le réveiller pour qu'il vienne manger. Proposition qu'il déclina, la nausée serrant son estomac. Son mal être psychologique influait sur son physique et il n'était en état de rien, il était triste et se sentait seul. La seule personne qu'il avait envie de voir n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez comme elle l'avait dit et à part dormir, Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire. Il referma donc ses yeux fatigués et se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce fut le bruit de sa fenêtre qui le réveilla. Quelqu'un était en train d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il se fit tous les scénarios possibles : un cambrioleur, un meurtrier, un loup-garou qui en voulait à sa peau.. Mais rien de tout ça. Il reconnut la carrure imposante de Derek aussitôt qu'il eut posé le pied par terre. Il le regarda fermer la fenêtre derrière lui et en profita pour se redresser. Un semblant de vitalité réanima son corps en sentant la proximité de son Alpha.

-_ Tu vas bien ?_ fit celui-ci en s'approchant du lit.

- _Ça va._ répondit Stiles avec un petit sourire peu convaincant.

Sa réponse en elle-même ne convainc pas Derek qui avait une vision parfaite du visage de Stiles avec la lumière de la lune qui éclairait la pièce. Des traces de larmes séchées salissaient ses petites joues alors que ses yeux étaient gonflés. Il avait pleuré et le plus vieux vint s'asseoir automatiquement sur le bord du lit pour mieux le voir. Il amena une de ses mains vers la joue de son petit-ami et la caressa du bout des doigts, la mâchoire serrée. Le voir dans cet état le rendait furieux. Furieux contre lui même de lui imposer un coming-out forcé qui en réalité n'en n'était même pas un. Il savait Stiles fragile contrairement à lui, il était une proie facile pour tous ceux qui voulaient s'en prendre à lui. Mais dès maintenant, la donne allait changée, Derek allait le protéger même s'il devait encore une fois débarquer au lycée pour faire la loi et remettre en place des nabots en déficience neuronale.

- _Comment tu as su que.. Enfin.._ bégaya l'hyperactif en jouant avec la fermeture éclaire de la veste en cuir de Derek.

_- Scott._

_- Je lui avais dit de ne rien te dire._

_- Heureusement qu'il l'a fait et tu n'aurais pas dû hésiter à me le dire. C'était un accident, tu n'y es pour rien alors arrête de te blâmer._

_- Mais.. Tu ne voulais pas de ça. Je t'avais dit qu'on le dirait quand tu serais prêt et finalement je fais tout capoter comme le dernier des abrutis._

_- Stiles._ fit le plus vieux fermement en laissant passer ses yeux à un rouge incandescent.

Dans le pénombre de la nuit, les deux orbes rouges ressemblaient à des néons fantomatiques qui hypnotisaient l'adolescent. C'était d'une telle beauté. Derek s'approcha de lui et enleva sa veste, puis son tee-shirt. Il vint l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres, ses yeux incandescents lui donnant une vision parfaite du visage fin qui se tenait si près de lui. Stiles ne comprit pas les intentions du plus vieux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se glisse sous la couverture, à côté de lui. Sans parler, l'Alpha l'attira dans ses bras et vint dessiner des petits cercles sur le dos nu de son petit-ami, celui-ci posant sa tête sur son torse. Les battements du cœur du loup-garou avaient quelque chose de rassurant, le plus jeune se sentait en sécurité et plus les minutes passaient, mieux il se sentait. Il savait qu'au petit matin il se réveillerait seul, mais en attendant il voulait profiter de cet instant où le soleil semblait enfin réchauffer son monde. Il faillit les chuchoter, les 3 mots, dans le silence qui planait dans l'air. Ses sentiments lui jouaient certainement un tour, aujourd'hui avait été une dure journée et il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement. Il n'était plus fatigué et savait qu'il s'endormirait dans quelques heures, mais il se réjouissait déjà de passer autant de temps blottit contre celui qu'il considérait comme son âme-sœur. Avant de fermer les yeux et laisser l'Alpha se reposer lui aussi, Stiles remonta son visage vers le visage du plus vieux et vint l'embrasser tendrement, laissant ses lippes humides se poser sur celles de son petit-ami. Les mains de Derek caressèrent ses hanches et il resta contre ses lèvres quelques secondes, sa main étant venue trouver la joue de Derek. Il caressa sa barbe du bout des doigts et sourit pour lui-même. Le seul vrai sourire sincère de la journée. Puis il se replaça contre le torse du loup-garou, la main de celui-ci venant parcourir son dos de nouveau alors que maladroitement, il posa sa propre main au centre de la poitrine de son petit-ami. Là où sous sa paume de main, il pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de celui dont il était en train de **tomber amoureux.**

* * *

_CA VA ? -L._


	7. Chapitre 7

**Prise de risques**

* * *

La meute s'était donnée rendez-vous devant l'ancien manoir Hale que l'on pouvait maintenant appeler loft. Les vacances d'Octobre venaient tout juste de commencer, le petit groupe suivait le programme qu'ils avaient mis en place et partaient en direction de Sacramento pour poursuivre leur enquête. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis la rentrée, pour commencer la relation de Derek et Stiles qui apparaissaient un peu plus complices et à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Rares étaient les moments où la gêne s'installait, au contraire, les deux hommes voyaient se développer une certaine habitude et accommodation à la présence de l'autre. Le regard des gens avaient également changé sur eux, du moins en apparences, presque tout Beacon Hills était au courant mais personne ne faisait de commentaire. Stiles n'avait plus eu de problèmes au lycée mis à part le fait que les élèves le craignaient presque, ce qui rendait Scott hilare. La meute quant à elle s'était totalement faite à la relation qui s'était construite entre leur Alpha et le jeune hyperactif, c'était aussi devenu une habitude et finalement leur complémentarité sautait aux yeux. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, et leurs yeux parlaient à leur place. Un seul petit bémol, le père de Stiles, qui on ne savait comment n'était pas encore au courant de leur couple. Les habitants de Beacon Hills avaient dû éviter de poser la question ou même d'aborder le sujet avec lui, au plus grand bonheur du jeune Stilinski qui souhaitait le dire à son père dans quelques temps. Cela faisait bien deux mois qu'il était avec Derek et il lui semblait juste que son paternel soit mis au courant rapidement, il n'en n'avait pas encore parlé à son petit-ami mais il espérait qu'il le soutiendrait. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas le courage d'évoquer le sujet et s'affairait à charger le coffre de sa Jeep. Erika, Boyd et Isaac montaient avec Derek tandis que Scott, Allison, Lydia et Malia montaient avec Stiles. Il était prévu que les jumeaux les suivent en moto.

- _Bon, on y va ?_ fit Stiles qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Il vit Derek s'engouffrer dans sa Camaro et prit ça pour un feu vert. Les adolescents montèrent dans les voitures tandis que les jumeaux faisaient chauffer leur moteur. C'était Derek qui menait la danse et guidait le petit groupe. Sacramento devait être à une heure d'ici et Erika avait réservé l'hôtel pour une semaine entière. Tous les frais étaient évidemment couverts par l'Alpha qui semblait avoir des comptes en banque sans fond. Ils roulèrent une bonne demie heure sans encombre jusqu'à arriver sur l'autoroute où les choses se compliquèrent quelque peu : des bouchons sans fin. Stiles imaginait le faciès agacé de Derek derrière son volant et ne put retenir un rire jaune.

- _Qu'est-ce-qui te fait rire ?_ lui demanda Lydia en fronçant les sourcils.

-_ J'imagine la tête de Derek derrière son volant, il doit être en train de péter un câble._ répondit-il en rigolant à moitié.

La jeune rousse secoua la tête en souriant et regarda de plus près la route. En effet, le balais semblait sans fin. Au bout de 5 minutes, le trafic sembla enfin s'améliorer et ils purent à nouveau circuler. L'hyperactif suivait docilement la voiture noire devant lui et lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta devant un grand hôtel de luxe il fronça les sourcils, il avait certainement dû se tromper d'adresse. Il s'attendait à ce que le plus vieux fasse demi-tour mais au contraire, il conduisit en direction du parking où il trouva une place facilement parmi toutes ces voitures friquées. La Jeep de Stiles faisait tâche et le jeune homme se sentait presque mal de la garer avec tous ces bolides de luxe. Les adolescents sortirent de la voiture et Stiles s'approcha de Erika, montrant l'hôtel Hyatt Regency 5 étoiles qui se profilait devant eux.

- _Tu nous expliques ?_ fit-il d'un air un peu hébété.

_- Bah quoi ? C'est les vacances quand même non ? Autant profiter !_

_- Et le prix il profite aussi non ?_ ironisa le plus jeune en secouant la tête.

_- Désolée, ça c'est pas mon rayon._ répondit la jolie blonde en souriant à Derek.

Stiles se retourna vers Derek et fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le fait qu'il passe son temps à payer pour les autres. Il savait son petit-ami riche et pouvait comprendre qu'il use son argent dans des actions utiles pour la meute, mais pour un hôtel 5 étoiles ? Sérieusement ? Il ne voyait pas l'utilité.

- _Derek n'est pas une banque Erika._ fit-il d'un ton sérieux en toisant la jeune blonde du regard.

Celle-ci entrouvrît les lèvres et voulut riposter mais la voix rauque de Derek la coupa dans son élan.

-_ Ça va Stiles. J'ai plus d'argent qu'il ne m'en faut et autant être bien installé._

Stiles écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers lui. Alors il prenait sa défense ? Le monde tournait à l'envers. Il balaya sa réponse d'un geste et soupira.

- _Si tu le dis, après tout c'est ton argent._ répondit-il un brin vexé.

Derek remarqua sa petite mine mais n'y fit pas cas, ne voulant pas faire une scène devant leur groupe d'amis réuni au complet. La meute déchargea donc les coffres, -du moins les garçons s'occupèrent de cette tâche, Stiles compris malgré sa petite force- et se rendit vers l'accueil. Nous étions au mois d'Octobre et il fallait avouer que le temps était clément, la chaleur du soleil de Sacramento était presque étouffante. Le petit groupe arriva rapidement dans le hall de l'hôtel et c'est Erika qui se présenta devant le comptoir, offrant son plus beau sourire au garçon se trouvant derrière. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, des pass dans les mains et un sourire resplendissant.

- _Je me suis occupée du partage des chambres. Alors, moi avec Boyd évidemment,_ fit-elle en papillonnant des yeux,_ les jumeaux ensemble, Scott avec Allison, Malia avec Lydia, Isaac... Isaac t'es tout seul j'espère que tu m'en veux pas._

Le jeune blond pouffa et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Ça lui était bien égal. Erika se retourna finalement vers Derek qui savait exactement ce qu'elle allait dire. Il arborait un air contraint et exaspéré.

- _Et... Derek et Stiles tous les deux. Ça revenait moins cher et ça respecte les couples non ?_

Le plus vieux se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air agacé alors qu'un petit sourire discret se dessinait sur les lèvres de Stiles. Une semaine avec son loup-garou dans la même chambre ? Intéressant. Même si le plus vieux avait passé le clair de son mois de Septembre à dormir avec lui dans sa petite chambre, il ne pouvait que se réjouir devant l'opportunité que leur offrait la jeune blonde, même si elle était énervante à ses heures. Ce fut finalement l'hyperactif qui attrapa le pass que la jeune femme tenait dans ses mains, voyant que Derek s'obstinait à rester là, les bras croisés.

- _Bon, on s'installe et on se rejoint dans la salle de déjeuner dans une heure ?_ proposa Lydia en prenant sa valise.

La meute hocha la tête d'un même mouvement et se dispersa. Les jumeaux de leur côté, Scott, Allison, Lydia et Malia d'un autre, étant au même étage. Erika et Boyd disposait d'une suite présidentielle au dernier étage. Derek n'avait toujours pas bougé et semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées alors que tous leurs amis avaient déjà rejoint leur chambre. Dans un premier temps, Stiles crut qu'il souhaitait lui parler mais il ne bronchait pas, le hall pourtant vidé. Il se tourna donc vers le plus vieux et fronça les sourcils.

- _Tu comptes camper là ou comment ça se passe ?_

L'Alpha ne daigna même pas le regarder et attrapa les valises d'un mouvement vif qui montrait qu'il était remonté. "Comme d'habitude." pensa Stiles en le suivant vers l'ascenseur. Une fois dans l'appareil, le plus jeune soupira d'exaspération et tenta de capter le regard de son petit-ami.

- _Bon Derek, qu'est-ce qui a ? On dirait que quelqu'un vient de mourir vu la tête que tu tires._

Il ne lui répondit toujours pas. Le plus jeune passa une main sur son visage et s'humidifia les lèvres en tapotant du pied par terre.

- _Tu sais quoi parfait, parle pas et ignore moi totalement ça devrait résoudre le problème._

A cet instant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Stiles partit en direction de leur chambre comme une flèche. Derek l'énervait tellement qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être avec lui. Il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre rapidement et s'assit sur le lit, face à la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur son torse et les sourcils froncés. Le plus vieux arriva quelques secondes plus tard et trouva le plus jeune dos à lui, les battements de son cœur accélérant chaque seconde un peu plus. Il posa les bagages à côté du lit et fit le tour de celui-ci, se postant devant Stiles de l'autre côté.

- _Je n'aime pas qu'on s'immisce dans ma vie privée._ lâcha t-il finalement en regardant par la fenêtre.  
-_ Ah ouais ? Et j'y suis pour quoi moi ? Je t'ai rien fait alors le minimum c'est de me répondre quand je te parle non ? T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets. _  
_ - Calme-toi, je suis déjà assez énervé comme ça._

Stiles crut rêver. Il ramenait tout à lui, comme d'habitude et s'il était sûr d'une chose à présent, aujourd'hui ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- _Ouais je vais me calmer, mais pas la peine d'essayer de m'adresser la parole, j'ai pas envie de te parler._ fit le plus jeune avant de se lever du lit.

Il se dirigea vers les valises, ne prêtant pas attention à Derek qui était toujours face à la fenêtre. S'il voulait faire le ronchon et le capricieux, ça le regardait, Stiles quant à lui souhaitait profiter de ses vacances comme il se devait. Il rangea donc ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et sortit de la chambre en trombe, ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre Derek ni même de lui dire ou il allait. De toute manière lui même ne le savait pas, il ne voulait juste pas être seul avec le loup-garou. Il descendit donc à l'accueil, trouvant facilement la salle de déjeuner et attendit là une quinzaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Scott et Allison arrivent.

- _Il est où Derek ?_ fit son meilleur ami en s'asseyant en face de lui.  
- _Je sais pas, je m'en fous._

Scott le gratifia d'un de ses airs du genre "Pourquoi ?" et le plus jeune passa une main sur son visage en soupirant.

- _Il a pris la mouche parce-que Erika s'est soi disant "immiscée" dans sa vie privée,_ commença t-il en mimant les guillemets d'un air moqueur,_ et c'est moi qui en paye les frais. Ça m'a saoulé alors je suis parti._

Son meilleur ami plissa les lèvres et hocha la tête. A cet instant même, les jumeaux arrivèrent, bientôt suivi par Isaac, Lydia et Malia. Lorsque le déjeuner fut servi, Erika et Boyd se décidèrent enfin à arriver mais Derek manquait toujours à l'appel.

- _On peut savoir pourquoi Derek est pas là alors qu'on en est au dessert ?_ demanda Malia en haussant un sourcil.

Personne ne répondit. Tout le monde se tourna vers Stiles qui stoppa tous ses mouvements en voyant tant de regards posés sur lui.

- _Quoi ?_ fit-il la bouche pleine. _J'en sais rien moi, vous avez qu'à aller le chercher je suis pas sa mère !_

Mais la meute garda son regard fixe sur le jeune homme. C'était à lui d'y aller, il était son petit-ami. Celui-ci les regarda tous une dernière fois, remplit sa bouche une nouvelle fois et leva les yeux au ciel en se levant.

- _C'est bon j'ai compris !_ ragea t-il avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent il tomba nez à nez avec un regard émeraude perçant.

- _Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt on a failli attendre !_ fit Stiles avant de s'essuyer la bouche et de revenir vers la salle.

Le petit groupe d'ami ne préféra faire aucun commentaire sur la venue tardive de l'Alpha et lui laissa une place à la table en silence. Il était, par pur hasard cette fois-ci, assis à côté de Stiles. Il prit finalement la parole, comme si le rien n'était, expliquant qu'aujourd'hui ils se rendraient dans le quartier de la famille du défunt Dylan pour se renseigner. Le programme semblait adéquat et l'après midi se déroula calmement. Stiles refusait toujours obstinément d'adresser un mot à Derek et le froid instauré entre eux n'échappa pas à la meute qui tenta de les rabibocher à plusieurs reprises, en vain. Ils passèrent leur temps à s'éviter du regard, ne s'adressant la parole que pour le minimum syndical et passèrent la soirée dans le même état d'esprit. Pour une première journée, l'ambiance était tendue. Cet après-midi ils avaient découvert pas mal de choses, notamment que le dénommé Dylan Adams n'avait pas habité si longtemps que cela à Sacramento. En effet, aux dires des voisins, le jeune adolescent venait seulement de s'y installer, dans un petit appartement, lorsqu'une après-midi, sa Bentley rouge avait quitté son garage. Ils avaient donc appris par la même occasion la marque de son véhicule, il leur suffisait maintenant de le tracer, c'était ce qui était prévu pour le lendemain. Son appartement avait péri dans les flammes le jour même de sa mort, encore une information étrange. Pour le moment, les membres de la meute venaient de finir de manger et se dirigeaient donc vers leurs chambres respectives afin de profiter d'une bonne nuit de repos. Stiles partit le premier, détenant le pass et ne voulant pas croiser Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché. Il ne l'attendit donc pas et partit en trombe jusqu'à la porte 200, celle de leur chambre grand luxe et glissa le pass dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Le voyant vert s'alluma et il pénétra dans la pièce calant la porte avec son sac pour laisser la voie libre au plus vieux, se déshabillant rapidement pour ensuite se jeter dans le lit. Il ferma les yeux, voulant faire semblant de dormir afin de ne pas imposer de silence gênant à son partenaire. Et celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, entrant dans la pièce sans chercher à être discret. Stiles gardait les yeux clos mais il était complètement réveillé, ses oreilles captant parfaitement le bruit des vêtements glissant le long du corps de l'Alpha. Il ne pouvait nier que le plus vieux lui avait un peu manqué aujourd'hui, mais il n'allait certainement pas lui dire. Cette-fois il ne ferait pas le premier pas, c'était certain. Derek s'installa donc à côté de lui, sans parler et quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le plus jeune s'attendait à un signe de sa part il entendit sa respiration régulière percer le silence qui planait dans la chambre. Les réconciliations n'étaient donc pas pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Et elles n'eurent pas eu lieu le lendemain non plus. Le couple s'était réveillé en même temps, était descendu déjeuner ensemble et la meute les avait accueilli tout sourire, pensant qu'ils avaient enfin enterré la hache de guerre. Mais visiblement pas, ils avaient continué à s'ignorer, on aurait dit deux coqs trop fiers pour faire le premier pas l'un vers l'autre. Leurs amis avaient maintenant pris l'habitude de savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble sans forcément le voir, le couple passait son temps à se chamailler et à s'envoyer des petits pics. Mais là, c'était silence radio. Aucun ne cherchait à parler à l'autre et pourtant, la meute voyait parfaitement que cette situation ne leur plaisait pas, même s'ils s'évertuaient à jouer le jeu de l'indifférence. Ils avaient donc passé leur deuxième journée dans le même état d'esprit que la première. La meute avait quand même réussi à infiltrer le poste de police de Sacramento et avait localisé la Bentley rouge du dénommé Dylan dans un bois près de l'hôtel. Ils devaient donc tous s'y rendre le 3ème jour.

* * *

Et celui-ci arriva assez rapidement alors que l'ambiance au sein du groupe devenait de plus en plus électrique de part la tension persistante entre Derek et Stiles. Leurs amis commençaient à saturer de leur comportement qui influait sur l'ambiance de leurs vacances. Ce fut Lydia qui le fit remarquer la première lors du petit-déjeuner.

- _Vos petites disputes de couple cassent totalement l'ambiance, vous pouvez pas vous réconciliez qu'on puisse profiter de nos vacances comme il se doit ?_

Seul Derek était présent ce matin et il releva lentement son regard vers Lydia, ses yeux lui lançant des flammes invisibles.

-_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ça vous regarde._ dit-il calmement.  
- _Ça nous regarde dans la mesure où vous plombez l'ambiance !_ s'exclama Malia.

Les hochements de tête qui suivirent sa réflexion confirmèrent à Derek que la meute avait un avis unanime. Il les regarda tous un à un et haussa les sourcils.

- _Sérieusement ?_ fit-il d'un air exaspéré.

Il soupira et se leva de sa chaise. De toute manière il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il n'allait certainement pas s'excuser mais mettre les choses à plat. Il repartit donc vers la chambre, un air contraint plaqué sur le visage. Il ne le faisait pas réellement pour la meute mais plus pour lui même. Cela faisait déjà 2 jours entiers qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole et ça devait cesser. Il entra dans la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit, s'attendant à voir un petit corps recroquevillé sur lui-même enfoui sous les couettes, mais rien. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, rien non plus.

-_ Stiles ?_ dit-il finalement assez fort en arpentant la pièce de fond en comble.

Personne ne répondit. Stiles n'était pas ici. Il attrapa son portable et composa son numéro rapidement pour finalement tomber sur sa messagerie. Mais où diable était-il ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans l'hôtel, il ne le sentait pas. Un brin inquiet il attrapa sa veste en cuir et descendit les escaliers rapidement. Il passa devant devant la salle de déjeuner où la voix de Scott retentit:

- _Tu vas où comme ça ?_

Derek ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter, déjà lancé dans sa course.

- _Il n'est pas dans la chambre._ lâcha t-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Il ragea dans sa barbe, s'arrêtant finalement sur le parking. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il se dirigea vers la Jeep de Stiles et ouvrit la portière -le plus jeune avait laissé ses clefs sur sa table de nuit- avant d'attraper un sweat qu'il avait certainement laissé ici par inadvertance. Il le porta à ses narines et laissa le parfum de l'hyperactif l'ennivrer. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à le pister comme un vulgaire chien le ferait. Il était un loup-garou certes, mais il aurait espéré avoir recours à des solutions plus "humaines" pour retrouver son petit-ami. A mesure qu'il avançait, se fiant à son odorat lycanthrope il se rendit compte qu'il fonçait droit dans les bois. Il s'arrêta un instant et serra la mâchoire. Il savait exactement où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Il avança plus rapidement, sûr de lui à présent. Pas manque, au bout de quelques minutes de marche il déboucha sur une petite clairière isolée. Au bout, un bolide rouge avec une portière ouverte, les jambes d'un homme dépassant de celle-ci. Derek leva les yeux au ciel, soulagé malgré lui. Il avança rapidement, la mâchoire serrée et un air menaçant sur le visage. Arrivé devant la voiture il attrapa le col de l'adolescent et le sortit de la voiture d'un geste vif avant de le plaquer contre la portière.

-_ A l'aide, DEREK À L'AIDE-_

Stiles gardait les yeux fermés, essayant tant bien que mal de se débattre. C'était tout de même ironique qu'il appelle à l'aide la personne qui était en train de "l'agresser". Derek leva les yeux au ciel une énième fois et attrapa son menton dans sa main, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Le plus jeune s'exécuta et la vitesse à laquelle son corps se détendît fut impressionnante. Ce changement de comportement montrait à quel point il faisait confiance à Derek finalement.

_- Oh putain tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles, j'ai cru que t'étais un de ces psychopathes violeurs et cannibales comme dans les films !_  
_ - Et si ça avait été le cas ?_

Stiles remarqua l'air contrarié de l'Alpha et plissa les lèvres en baissant les yeux.

_- Tu te rends compte de la puérilité de tes actes ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, où tu avais la tête ?_ renchérit Derek en maintenant sa poigne.  
_- Je m'ennuyais._  
_ - Et c'est une raison pour partir dans les bois sans avertir personne ? Tu es humain Stiles, pas un loup-garou, tu ne peux pas te défendre._  
_ - Si, c'est toi qui me défends._ remarqua t-il avec un sourire nerveux.  
_- Pas si tu pars sans rien me dire imbécile !_

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes alors que Derek tenait toujours le plus jeune par le col.

- _Tu peux me lâcher_ ? fit finalement Stiles d'un air vexé.

Le plus vieux s'exécuta et attrapa le bras du plus jeune, l'entraînant à sa suite pour qu'ils s'en aillent d'ici. L'hyperactif tenta de se défaire de sa prise, en vain.

_- Attends, mais attends ! Tu sais même pas ce que j'ai trouvé dans la voiture, tu vas pas en croire tes yeux !_  
_ - Je m'en fiche. _  
_ - Lâche-moi !_

Derek s'arrêta net et se tourna vers le plus jeune lentement.

_- Quoi ?_ demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.  
_- Ah bah merci, le mec là Dylan, bah il s'appelle pas Dylan, il s'appelle Liam !_

L'Alpha fronça les sourcils et écouta un peu plus attentivement son petit-ami.

_- J'ai trouvé ses papiers et c'est bien lui sur la photo de son permis mais son prénom c'est Liam, pas Dylan. C'est louche non ?_  
_ - On verra ça plus tard._

Il marqua une pause, regardant le plus jeune dans les yeux.

- _On rentre._ fit-il finalement avant de lâcher le bras de Stiles.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel et imita les mimiques de Derek, celui-ci marchant devant lui à une allure impressionnante. Encore une fois on le traitait comme un gamin. Ce matin-là il n'avait pas eu envie de descendre déjeuner, pour commencer il n'avait pas d'appétit, ses soucis avec l'Alpha avait fini par le rendre malade. Et deuxièmement il s'ennuyait tellement que seul l'histoire de ce Dylan ou Liam avait quelque chose d'attrayant. Il regardait le plus vieux déambuler à travers la forêt, se retournant quelques fois pour voir s'il le suivait. Mine de rien, il était content qu'il lui ait enfin adressé la parole parce-qu'inconsciemment c'était bien lui qui avait fait le premier pas cette fois-ci. Certes pour une raison qui l'obligeait presque à le faire mais l'hyperactif ne pût s'empêcher de noter cet élan audacieux. Ils arrivèrent donc rapidement à l'hôtel et s'installèrent dans la salle de déjeuner avec leurs amis.

_- T'étais où ?_ fit Scott en regardant son meilleur ami s'asseoir avec de grands yeux.  
_- Dans les bois ! J'ai trouvé la Bentley de Dylan, enfin Liam. Et ouais, le mec a deux identités !_

Et s'en suivit une discussion qui déboucha sur le programme de l'après midi : faire des recherches sur Liam Dunbar, autrement appelé Dylan Adams. Ce gamin devait avoir des choses à cacher pour posséder plusieurs noms dans deux états différents. En effet, il était indiqué sur son permis qu'il résidait au Texas sous le nom de Dunbar, pas en Californie. L'histoire se compliquait jour après jour et un "simple" meurtre à Beacon Hills devenait une affaire sérieuse et étrange. Encore une fois, leur petite ville avait été témoin d'un événement qui cachait certainement de nombreux secrets. On pourrait se demander pourquoi ils prêtaient tant d'intérêt à un "simple" meurtre, seulement c'était souvent comme ça qu'avaient commencé les pires histoires. Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi répartis en deux groupes, Derek et Stiles étaient séparés cette fois-ci. Une partie de la meute resta à l'hôtel à chercher des infos sur internet et l'autre partit en vadrouille dans le quartier où était censée habiter la famille Adams. Ce qu'ils trouvèrent fut à la hauteur de leurs espérances puisque les parents de Dylan n'étaient visiblement pas ses parents, leur fils du même prénom étant mort des années de cela. Le jeune homme usurpait donc l'identité de personnes défuntes. Ce Orny Adams censé être son frère n'existait même pas, sauf sur le registre de la petite ville de Beacon Hills. Le fait que personne ne le connaissait devenait logique. Son histoire était donc montée de toute pièce et son meurtre encore plus mystérieux. Lors du dîner, la meute n'était pas plus avancée et une seul question persistait:

- _On sait pas qui c'est ce mec en fait._ remarqua Malia en épluchant les dossiers qu'ils avaient imprimé. _Ça se trouve il s'appelle pas Liam non plus, comment on peut être sûr de son identité ?_

Le petit groupe d'amis n'avait pas répondu. Personne ne savait, cette histoire devenait de plus en plus compliquée et la suite n'annonçait rien de bon. Ils se quittèrent donc tard dans la soirée, ayant tenté tant bien que mal de percer le secret de cette affaire mais à part continuer les recherches ils n'avaient pas d'option. Ils avaient donc décidé que le 4ème jour, ils partiraient de l'hôtel pour se rendre dans le Texas.

_- Donc Derek a payé une semaine entière dans un putain d'hôtel de luxe pour qu'on y reste 3 jours._ avait remarqué Stiles alors qu'il descendait annoncer leur départ à l'accueil accompagné d'Isaac.  
_- Bizarrement je suis pas étonné._ avait répondu le jeune bouclé, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le petit groupe partait donc le lendemain à l'aube, encore une fois Erika s'était chargé de réserver un hôtel cette fois-ci plus modeste sous les conseils de Stiles. Le soir ils partirent donc tous se coucher un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, dans quelques heures ils allaient changer d'état et continuer leur enquête. Derek était monté le premier, se disant exténué, Stiles l'avait rejoint une petite demie-heure après, commençant à bailler au corneille devant le film que Scott lui avait proposé de regarder. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : être auprès de son Alpha. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient réconciliés ou pas, mais aujourd'hui ils s'étaient parlés, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Il entra donc doucement dans la chambre, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le lit où apparaissaient les courbes du corps de Derek sous les draps. Il se glissa sous ceux-ci et se positionna de la sorte à être face à son petit-ami. Il avait une furieuse envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Ça ne faisait que 3 jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de contacts dits "intimes" mais Stiles avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles. Il regarda plus minutieusement le visage calme de l'Alpha, ses paupières étaient closes et son souffle régulier, son faciès était pour une fois détendu. C'était agréable de le voir ainsi et quand l'adolescent n'y tint plus il amena maladroitement sa main vers le visage du plus vieux et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, un air bienveillant et tendre dans le regard. Il fit glisser sa main jusque dans la chevelure ébène qui se présentait à lui et tomba nez à nez avec deux orbes rouges incandescentes, ce qui ne stoppa pas son geste. Il continua de faire glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'il fixait sans peur ces deux billes carmin qui le fascinaient plus qu'elles ne l'effrayaient. Voyant que le plus vieux ne cherchait pas à l'arrêter, il s'avança considérablement vers son corps et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Le corps du plus vieux sembla se détendre sous ce geste et ce fut donc sans hésitation que Stiles approcha son visage enfantin vers celui du plus vieux, laissant leurs souffles se mêler. Leurs nez se frôlèrent alors que leurs respirations devenues plus rapides fendaient le silence de la pièce. Lentement mais sûrement, les lèvres de l'hyperactif prirent de l'assurance et vinrent frôler celles de Derek jusqu'à finalement les toucher alors que les mains du plus vieux remontaient le long de son dos. Il le colla contre lui, là où Stiles pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa propre poitrine. Les baisers de Derek étaient doux et ses lèvres humides finissaient de rendre le plus jeune totalement épris. Le plus vieux finit par quitter ses lèvres et vint poser un baiser sur son front avant de se reculer. Le plus jeune sourit pour lui même dans le pénombre de la chambre et se recula à son tour, reprenant sa place initiale en silence alors qu'il fermait enfin les yeux sereinement.

* * *

_- Stiles._

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller en gémissant. Il ne savait pas qui cherchait à le réveiller mais il était décidément trop tôt. Derek, penché sur lui, voyait bien qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et qu'il ne voudrait pas se réveiller.

- _C'est pas vrai.._ ragea t-il avant de passer une main sur son visage._ D'accord, j'ai compris. Mais je te préviens je le ferais pas deux fois._

Il ne voulait pas l'empêcher de dormir pour une fois qu'il y arrivait assez facilement loin de chez lui. Il se leva donc du lit et fit le tour de celui-ci jusqu'à attraper Stiles et le porter contre lui. Il attrapa leurs valises rapidement, le pass coincé entre ses dents et sortit de leur chambre. Il arriva rapidement sur le parking après avoir rendu leur carte à l'accueil et fut accueilli par des regards curieux sur le corps du plus jeune dans ses bras.

- _C'est pas Stiles qui est censé conduire ce matin ?_ fit Lydia avant de bailler.  
-_ Il a l'air en état de tenir un volant ?_ répondit Derek avec sarcasme, les sourcils haussés.

La meute se tut, en effet l'adolescent semblait profondément endormi et même un séisme n'aurait pu le tirer de son sommeil.

- _Bon, je suppose que c'est moi qui conduis alors._ se résigna Scott en montant au volant de la Jeep.  
- _Je le prends avec moi,_ fit Derek en désignant Stiles du menton,_ Isaac tu pars avec Scott._

Le jeune bouclé hocha la tête et monta dans la Jeep accompagné d'Allison, Lydia et Malia. Boyd et Erika montèrent à bord de la Camaro bientot suivi de Derek qui déposa Stiles côté passager. C'était encore lui qui guidait la troupe pour le voyage. Il était aux alentours de 4h00 du matin et ils arriveraient au Texas un jour après, soit plus de 24 heures de route. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi la meute n'a pas pris l'avion, et bien la réponse est simple : Stiles avait braillé pendant une heure que Derek n'avait pas à payer une dizaine de billets. Mais en réalité et surtout, il avait peur de l'avion. Derek avait évidement cédé, ayant compris que ces grands bolides volant dans les airs n'enchantaient pas son petit-ami. Le petit groupe avait bien évidemment râlé, clamant que le prix du gazole était bien trop élevé mais le plus vieux avait pris sa décision, ils rouleraient une journée entière. Stiles avait même insisté pour payer le plein de sa Jeep, en clair, ils allaient passer 24 heures en voiture sous le soleil écrasant de ce mois d'Octobre.

Derek actionna le moteur et ils partirent rapidement, ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Jusqu'à 10h du matin, la plupart des occupants des voitures dormirent, à l'exception des conducteurs évidemment. Ceux-ci décidèrent de s'arrêter pour prendre un petit déjeuner et se dégourdir les jambes. A chaque arrêt, ils faisaient aussi le plein des véhicules. Lorsque les deux voitures et les motos des jumeaux furent immobilisées, tout le monde descendit, les yeux bouffis et les cheveux décoiffés, ce qui valut quelques éclats de rire. Une personne manquait évidemment à l'appel : Stiles, toujours profondément endormi contre la vitre.

- _Quelqu'un se dévoue ?_ fit Aiden en enlevant son casque, désignant l'hyperactif de la tête.

Tout le monde se tourna d'un même mouvement vers Derek et celui-ci leva ses yeux fatigués au ciel en hochant la tête. Il laissa le petit groupe partir vers le restaurant alors qu'il revenait vers la Camaro. Il se glissa à l'intérieur de la voiture et tapota l'épaule de l'adolescent doucement. Celui-ci bougea légèrement et ouvrit un œil difficilement avant de se relever en baillant.

- _On est où ?_ fit-il d'une petite voix endormie.  
_- J'en sais rien, en dehors de la Californie, je ne fais que suivre le GPS._

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et tenta de se relever mais une grimace étira son visage, ce qui n'échappa pas au plus vieux.

- _Ça va ?_ demanda t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus de son petit-ami.  
- _Oui, je me sens juste pas très bien. J'ai dû prendre un coup de chaud._

Derek fronça les sourcils et porta sa main vers le front de Stiles, il était brûlant. Fiévreux donc.

_- Tu as de la fièvre, tu es sûr que ça va aller ? _  
_ - Oui, est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?_ tenta de plaisanter le plus jeune en ouvrant la portière.

L'Alpha soupira, inquiet malgré lui et hocha la tête avant de sortir à son tour, rejoignant l'adolescent. Ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans le restaurant lorsque Stiles mît une main devant sa bouche et regarda Derek avec de grands yeux. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que l'adolescent courrait derrière le bâtiment pour vomir de tout son saoul. Il le rejoignit rapidement, passant une main derrière son dos. La panique le prenait presque alors qu'il ne devait s'agir que d'une insolation.

- _Hé,_ fit-il en regardant Stiles d'un air inquiet, _On prend le prochain vol pour Beacon Hills si tu es malade._

Le plus jeune secoua la tête de droite à gauche et prit la main de Derek dans la sienne.

_- Mais non, j'suis pas un loup-garou moi, je suis malade des fois ! Puis l'avion non merci. On va pas rentrer et tout annuler à cause de moi, non ?_  
_ - Si._

Stiles secoua la tête et traina Derek à sa suite pour qu'ils rejoignent la meute mais le plus vieux s'arrêta et tira Stiles vers lui jusqu'à encadrer son visage de ses deux mains. De si près, la pâleur du visage de l'adolescent faisait presque peur.

- _Si ça ne va vraiment pas tu me le dis et on rentre Stiles, je veux que tu me le promettes._

L'intéressé répondit d'un simple hochement de tête et Derek s'avança pour venir planter un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_- Derek je viens de vomir._ remarqua le plus jeune en pouffant malgré son piteux état.  
_- Et alors ?_

Stiles lui fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Il allait prendre sur lui, il n'allait pas obliger la meute à tout annuler sous prétexte qu'il avait trop pris le soleil. Il entra donc dans la grande pièce, contant ses mésaventures au petit groupe. Tous étaient unanimes : s'il n'allait pas bien ils rentreraient. Évidemment le plus jeune avait répliqué en disant que tout allait bien et qu'il se sentait déjà mieux, même si cette dernière partie était évidemment fausse. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien de grave, chaque année c'était la même chose, il ne supportait pas le soleil, même en Octobre.

- _J'ai des médicaments dans mon sac_. fit Allison en regardant Stiles.

Celui-ci avait ses deux coudes posés sur la table et il maintenait sa tête dans ses mains. Il hocha la tête et fit un petit sourire à la jolie brune. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit une boîte.

- _C'est assez efficace pour la fièvre._

Stiles la remercia et avala les médicaments en tentant de ne pas les recracher. Le petit groupe reprit la route une petite demie-heure après sur le coup de 10h30. Stiles se rendormit, ce qui lui facilita le voyage et il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent vers 14h00 pour manger. Il se sentait déjà bien mieux, il avait juste encore mal à la tête et était exténué même après avoir passer le trajet à dormir. Cette fois-ci il descendit en même temps que tout le monde.

-_ Ça va mon pote ?_ fit Scott en se rapprochant de lui.  
-_ Mieux oui, mais c'est plus à moi de te poser la question là, t'as vu tes yeux ?_

En effet, le jeune McCall était extrêmement fatigué, c'était lui qui conduisait depuis le départ ce matin à 4h00 et s'il ne rêvait que d'une chose à présent c'était dormir.

_- Je suis crevé ouais. Isaac, tu pourras prendre le relais après ? _  
_ - Sans soucis._ répondit le jeune blond en s'étirant.

La meute se dirigeait vers le restaurant lorsque Stiles sentit une main caresser son dos. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Derek.

- _Comment tu te sens ?_ fit le plus vieux d'une voix encore inquiète.  
- _Je vais pas mourir aujourd'hui._ railla Stiles en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
_- Tu as quand même mauvaise mine. _  
_ - Derek arrête de t'inquiéter ça arrive à tout le monde d'attraper un coup de chaud !_

Le plus vieux ne releva pas la réflexion et plissa les lèvres. Le petit groupe avait écouté la conversation et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement. L'inquiétude de Derek était mignonne, mais il était vrai que c'était un peu exagéré. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et s'installèrent, cette fois-ci Stiles réussit à avaler quelque chose et il reprenait des couleurs au fil des minutes. Ils repartirent vers 14h30 et cette fois-ci Boyd insista pour prendre le volant. Stiles s'installa derrière avec Erika alors que son petit-ami prenait place sur le siège passager. Les jumeaux décidèrent de partir devant, tous deux n'étaient pas un brin fatigué et le groupe d'amis s'étaient demandés à quoi ils carburaient pour être autant en forme. Il devait être 19h00 lorsque Derek se réveilla enfin et découvrit qu'ils avaient bien avancé. Dans un automatisme il se retourna pour voir comment allait l'hyperactif et à son plus grand soulagement, celui-ci était en train de manger des bonbons en regardant par la fenêtre.

- _Tu ne vomis pas dans ma voiture._ fit Derek en haussant un sourcil.  
- _Je vais pas vomir !_ répondit Stiles en enfournant une autre sucrerie dans sa bouche.

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Erika, elle avait mis ses écouteurs et semblait totalement ailleurs. Il se retourna et regarda le GPS.

_- On devrait s'arrêter. Scott va devoir faire le plein et moi aussi, ça commence à être critique. _  
_ - On pourra manger aussi ? _

Derek ne pût cacher un petit sourire et se retourna vers Stiles avant de hocher la tête. Le plus jeune regarda quelques instants le léger sourire sur les lèvres de son amant et ne pût s'empêcher de se dire qu'il devrait être malade plus souvent. La meute s'arrêta donc quelques minutes plus tard, ils devaient être au Texas car le paysage avait rudement changé. À part Derek et Scott, personne n'avait dormi cette après-midi, et les deux hommes étaient maintenant requinqués. Ils entrèrent dans une espèce de café, ceux qui apparaissent dans les western, et s'installèrent à une table rapidement. Erika fit les commandes, comme d'habitude et ils furent bientôt servis.

- _Bon, il nous reste combien d'heures de route approximativement ?_ demanda Lydia en regardant Derek.  
_- Environ 11._  
_ - On aurait vraiment dû prendre l'avion c'est une perte de temps ce qu'on fait._ fit Ethan en secouant la tête.  
_- T'as une idée du prix du billet ?_ intervint Stiles, _Je pense pas puisque c'est pas toi qui l'aurais payé. Derek en fait assez comme ça. _  
_ - T'as surtout peur de l'avion ouais._ ricana Boyd.  
_- Peut-être. Mais c'est pas l'unique raison._

Alors que ça l'était parfaitement. Si Derek avait refusé d'y aller en avion c'était uniquement parce-que celui-ci terrifiait le plus jeune. De l'argent il en avait, ce n'était pas payer quelques billets d'avion à la meute qui allait le ruiner, loin de là. Seulement, en voyant la mine effarée de son petit-ami à l'entente du mot "avion" il avait préféré sacrifier une journée. Il passerait deux jours dans le Texas puis ils rentreraient.

- _Ça va Stiles ta tête ?_ demanda Allison avec un petit sourire.  
- _Super ! Je suis au top de ma forme !_ répondit Stiles avant de lever son pouce en l'air.

La jeune brune pouffa, bientôt suivi par le jeune McCall. Le reste du dîner se déroula calmement, ils parlèrent du Texas et de ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire là-bas. Erika tenait absolument à se baigner:

- _C'est pas parce-qu'on y va pour une enquête qu'on doit oublier qu'on est en vacances !_ s'était-elle exclamée alors qu'ils entamaient leur dessert.

La plupart du groupe avait secoué la tête gentiment, se moquant de la superficialité de la jeune femme. Malgré tout, c'était une fille bien et elle méritait, au même titre que tout le monde, sa place parmi eux. Ils reprirent la route un peu plus tard, Boyd et Isaac toujours au volant. Il leur restait approximativement 11 heures de route, ils s'arrêteraient uniquement pour se repoudrer le nez et changer de conducteur. Les jumeaux commençaient à fatiguer et Scott et Derek prendrait le relais sur les motos pour les dernières heures de route. Ils continuèrent donc leur périple à travers le Texas, jouant à des jeux idiots pour passer le temps dans la Jeep et se chamaillant dans la Camaro. Entre les disputes de couple de Erika et Boyd et celles un peu plus enfantines de Derek et Stiles, le trajet passait à une vitesse eclair. Aussitôt l'hyperactif remis sur pied, il recommençait à parler sans s'arrêter, ce qui avait le don d'énerver les occupants de la grosse voiture noire. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous sur le coup de 2h00 du matin pour échanger les rôles. La nuit était un peu fraîche et tous commençaient à en avoir marre de rouler.

- _On arrive quand ?_ fit Allison dans les bras de Scott qui frictionnait son dos.  
-_ Dans 4 heures environ._ répondit Derek en regardant Stiles qui grelottait. _T'as pas pris ta veste ?_  
_ - Je l'ai mise dans ma valise hier, bien au fond en plus !_

Le plus vieux soupira et ouvrit rapidement la portière pour récupérer sa veste qui trônait sur la plage arrière. Il la tendit à son petit-ami.

- _Merci._ fit-il en la passant sur son dos, l'odeur de Derek l'enivrant.

Un simple petit geste qui mît du baume au cœur du plus jeune qui sourit pour lui même.

-_ Derek tu prends ma moto ?_ fit Ethan en lui tendant le casque.

L'intéressé hocha la tête et attrapa le casque pendant que Scott récupérait celui d'Aiden. Lydia finirait de conduire la Jeep jusqu'à l'arrivée alors que Erika s'était dévouée pour conduire la Camaro. L'Alpha avait hésité quelques instants pour finalement accepter, voyant que Boyd commençait à fatiguer. Tous n'en pouvaient plus de râler. 24 heures de voiture, c'était tout bonnement infernal et la meute était contente que ce calvaire finisse enfin. Dans quelques heures ils arriveraient enfin à destination, Stiles allait mieux et tous rêvaient de se laisser aller sur un matelas. Un moment de silence s'installa alors qu'ils se rendaient compte de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient : tous réunis, au beau milieu de nulle part en pleine nuit. La meute de Beacon Hills au complet, dérivant entre bonnes et mauvaises aventures. Ce fut Malia qui rit la première, amusée par le ridicule de la situation. Puis Lydia. Puis tous.

**Ensemble.**

* * *

_SALUUUUT. J'ai mis un peu de temps à poster enfin vite fait, je suis partie en vacances deux semaines alors j'en ai profité pour écrire à la piscine, à la plage, en marchant enfin partout ! Ce chapitre est surtout centré sur la meute, les relations amicales ect parce-que j'adore l'entente des personnages. Avec les petites disputes Sterek ect.. Enfin voilà. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver rapidement, je l'ai presque fini. -L_


	8. Chapitre 8

_(Ce chapitre contient des scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Désir**

* * *

Derek et Scott, tous deux sur les motos arrivèrent plus rapidement que le reste de la meute à l'hôtel. Ils s'occupèrent donc du partage des chambres, chargeant le garçon de l'accueil de donner les clefs au reste du groupe. Et ceux-ci arrivèrent sur le coup de 6h30 du matin, tous à moitié endormis et rêvant d'enfin se poser et de ne plus bouger pour un bon moment.

- _Bonjour, vous êtes le reste du groupe qui accompagne Monsieur Hale et Monsieur McCall ?_

Le groupe d'amis se retourna en même temps vers l'homme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir et hocha la tête.

- _Bien, je vais vous donner vos clefs._

Le garçon s'approcha et remit les clefs à Malia et Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Boyd et Erika, les jumeaux puis Stiles. A première vue, les chambres n'avaient pas changé d'occupants, les choix semblaient être les mêmes. L'hyperactif prit les escaliers, sa grosse valise avec lui et se rendit au 3ème étage comme lui avait indiqué le gars de l'accueil. En effet, ce n'était pas du tout un hôtel grand luxe, bien au contraire. Ce n'était pas non plus un taudis ou un endroit bizarre comme lorsqu'ils avaient dormi au Motel California qui comptait le nombre de suicides. Non, le bâtiment était ancien et le papier peint un peu vieillot mais l'ambiance était chaude, typique d'une affaire familiale. Le plus jeune tentait tant bien que mal de monter ses affaires, s'arrêtant toutes les 5 secondes pour reprendre son souffle lorsque enfin il arriva à la porte qui indiquait le 3ème étage. Sur la clef il était écrit le numéro de sa chambre, 67, tout au fond du couloir donc. Il râla quelques secondes avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'avancer vers la porte. Il crut revivre lorsqu'il lâcha enfin ses bagages et qu'il glissa la clef dans la serrure. Il se rendit alors compte que celle-ci était déjà ouverte, il n'était donc pas seul. Il se demandait si c'était son meilleur ami qu'il allait trouver là mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce et qu'il reconnut la veste en cuir de Derek accrochée au porte manteau il sourit. Il avait choisi d'être avec lui. Il ferma donc la porte à clef et s'avança vers le lit en retirant ses vêtements. Il se glissa sous la couverture et vit Derek bouger lorsqu'il se plaça à son aise. Il était donc réveillé.

- _Alors, t'as géré sur la moto ?_ plaisanta le plus jeune en allumant sa lumière de chevet.  
- _Je me débrouille. Et vous, la route s'est bien passée ? Vous n'avez pas eu d'ennuis ?_  
_- Non, on a juste dû s'arrêter faire le plein du coup Lydia s'est arrêtée aussi c'est pour ça qu'on est un peu en retard._

Le plus vieux hocha la tête et soupira. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter même s'il se doutait que tout s'était bien passé.

- _Tu étais sexy sur ta moto._ fit l'hyperactif d'un air taquin.

Derek pouffa et vint planter un baiser sur son front en souriant légèrement.

- _Bon, il faut que tu dormes maintenant. On se lève dans quelques heures._ dit Derek doucement.  
-_ Hm, d'abord je vais me brosser les dents, je me sens sale !_

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel et se mît sur le dos, regardant le plus jeune, seulement vêtu de son sous-vêtement se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il se laissa aller à le contempler, passant de ses épaules à ses hanches jusqu'à ses fesses rebondies et ses jambes fines. Il était plus que désirable.

-_ Je sais que tu me regardes Derek !_ fit l'hyperactif la bouche pleine de dentifrice.  
-_ Pas du tout._ mentit l'Alpha en se retournant.

Il entendit le plus jeune rire et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il sentit l'adolescent se glisser à nouveau dans le lit et ferma les yeux lorsque celui-ci éteignit la lumière. Stiles s'approcha de lui et vint l'embrasser sur l'épaule avant de revenir à sa place, laissant le sommeil venir à lui, bercé par la respiration régulière de son amant.

* * *

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux lorsque Stiles ouvrit l'œil. Il tendit son bras vers sa table de nuit pour attraper son portable et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il était déjà midi passé. La meute devait déjà être en bas, dans la salle de déjeuner. Il se tourna légèrement et vit la petite tête endormie de Derek. Il dormait encore à point fermé. Le plus jeune sourit pour lui même, admirant le visage paisible de son amant. Qu'est-ce-qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour voir ce visage aussi apaisé plus souvent. Une idée saugrenue lui vint en tête alors qu'il rigolait déjà de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sans prendre de pincette il monta sur le corps du plus vieux.

-_ Debout, il est midi !_ chantonna t-il en le secouant.  
-_ Stiles..._ grogna le plus vieux en tentant de bouger.

Le plus jeune pouffa et tira la couverture vers lui. Il vit le torse du plus vieux se couvrir de frissons alors qu'il gigotait, les yeux clos, pour récupérer le bout de tissus.

- _Les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait, allez bouge tes fesses !_ le réprimanda Stiles le sourire aux lèvres.

L'Alpha grogna et se releva finalement, se retrouvant face à deux orbes noisettes pétillantes. Il se demandait comment il faisait pour être aussi en forme à peine le pied par terre. Stiles l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres et se releva, laissant le plus vieux se lever tranquillement. Ils descendirent quelques minutes plus tard et ne furent pas surpris de trouver leur groupe d'amis réuni au complet dans la petite salle de déjeuner du modeste hôtel.

- _Merci Stiles pour cette fabuleuse idée de nous faire crécher dans une maison de retraite._ railla Erika sans même le saluer.  
- _Bonjour à toi aussi Erika !_ fit Stiles sans se laisser démonter.

Il s'assit finalement, Derek à ses côtés et ils se mirent à discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire l'après-midi. Maintenant qu'ils avaient passé une journée entière à rouler, il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent plus de temps.

- _Il faut que l'on se rende à la mairie pour avoir des informations sur Dylan. Ou Liam, appelez le comme vous voulez._ fit Lydia d'un air sérieux.  
- _Elle a raison, mais on doit s'y infiltrer._ remarqua Ethan.  
- _Deux doivent surveiller l'entrée pendant que le reste de la meute s'éparpille à l'intérieur pour faire diversion. Tout le personnel de la mairie doit être occupé afin que un seul d'entre nous trouve ce dont nous avons besoin._

C'était Derek qui avait évidemment pris la parole, toujours organisateur des plans à risques. Il désigna Boyd pour récupérer les papiers, le reste de la meute pour divertir le personnel et lui et Stiles pour surveiller à l'extérieur. En réalité il voulait juste garder un œil sur lui pour qu'il évite de se mettre dans une situation embarrassante. Il en avait fait assez ces jours-ci. Le petit groupe partit donc en début d'après-midi avec tous les véhicules. Les motos et la Jeep furent garées un peu plus loin que leur lieu d'action alors que la Camaro stationnait à quelques mètres de la mairie, dissimulée mais très bien placée pour surveiller. Allison et Scott furent les premiers à rentrer, puis tour à tour chacun entra sous le regard avisé de Derek qui les observait avec concentration. Lorsque Boyd fut rentré, en dernier, l'Alpha soupira et se mît à tapoter nerveusement sur le volant.

- _Tu vas te calmer oui ? On est pas dans une saga américaine à gros budget, personne va mourir et y a aucune bombe planquée dans la mairie. Alors déstresse !_

Derek tourna lentement la tête vers Stiles, assis côté passager en train de manger des bonbons. Il ne daigna même pas répondre et refixa son regard vers le bâtiment devant eux.

-_ Il est quand même bien pommé ce village._ remarqua Stiles en regardant autour d'eux.

La Camaro était habilement garée entre deux grands arbres et elle n'était pas visible de la mairie, du moins pas complètement. Les gens ne la remarquaient pas.

- _On dirait qu'il aime les endroits perdus, comme Beacon Hills. Ou ici. Je pense qu'il traîne dans de sales affaires._ fit Derek d'un air sérieux.  
- _Tu es sûr que tu veux pas être flic ? Ça t'irait super bien, tu bosserais avec mon père comme ça._  
_- Ton père.._ soupira le plus vieux en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. _J'avais oublié ce détail._

Stiles fit une petite moue et prit son courage à deux mains. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il voulait avoir cette conversation avec l'Alpha et l'occasion était trop belle.

- _D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui.. J'aimerais bien lui dire un de ces quatre,_ commença Stiles en baissant les yeux, _Tu sais par rapport à nous deux et le fait qu'on soit.. Ensemble._  
_- Tu as une idée de sa réaction ? Je suis un homme pour commencer, plus âgé que toi, accusé d'avoir tué ma sœur et dont la famille a brûlé dans un incendie._

L'adolescent ne répondit pas.

_-__ Tu t'attends à quoi au juste ?_

Stiles fronça les sourcils. De toute manière c'était tout réfléchi, il voulait le dire à son père.

_- Mon père sait que tu n'as pas tué Laura et s'il le sait pas je lui dirais. Je veux pas continuer à lui cacher notre relation, ça fait presque 3 mois maintenant._  
_- Je ne veux pas que ta relation avec ton père se dégrade par ma faute._  
_- Il n'aura pas le choix, je choisis ma vie, ça ne regarde que moi ! Je suis avec toi c'est tout, s'il ne l'accepte pas c'est que je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne.._

Le plus vieux baissa les yeux et secoua la tête avant de regarder devant lui. Il n'aimait pas l'idée. C'était risqué et il avait peur de voir son petit-ami anéanti si son père réagissait mal. Et il l'y aurait de quoi. Leur relation sortait totalement de l'ordinaire et en avait choqué plus d'un.

-_ Je veux que tu sois sûr de ta décision._ fit Derek d'un air sérieux.  
_- Par rapport à quoi ? Mon père ou toi ?_  
_- Les deux. Si je viens à mettre en péril ta relation avec ton père, je veux que tu sois sûr de ce que tu vas faire._  
_- Genre quoi ? Te quitter ? C'est hors de question. Je reste avec toi, que mon père le veuille ou non._  
_- Tu couperais les ponts avec ton père pour moi ?_ demanda Derek en haussant un sourcil.  
- _S'il le faut._ acquiesça Stiles en hochant la tête.

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre responsable de ça. Si le père de Stiles ne l'acceptait pas il s'en irait, mais détruire la personne qui comptait le plus à présent pour lui était hors de question. Le plus jeune avait pris une place importante dans sa vie et il tenait à lui, bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû. De son côté, Stiles savait pertinemment que son père ne lui tournerait pas le dos, il avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Il anticipait déjà le fait qu'il soit surpris lors de l'annonce, mais de là à ce qu'il coupe les ponts avec lui, c'était impossible.

- _J'aimerais que tu sois là quand je lui dirais._ fit finalement Stiles en souriant légèrement.

Derek le regarda du coin de l'œil et soupira.

- _Si ça peut te faire plaisir._ râla t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-_ C'est pas une question de me faire plaisir mais une question de présenter mon petit-ami à mon père. C'est quand même logique que tu sois là !_

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête.

- _Et sinon ça te dit qu'on couche ensemble un de ces quatre ?_

Le visage de Derek se décomposa alors qu'il se tournait vers Stiles rapidement.

-_ Quoi ?_ dit-il d'un air perdu en fixant ces deux orbes chocolats qui le fixaient.  
- _Bah quoi "quoi" ? C'est normal de poser la question non ? Je pense qu'il est naturel dans un couple de parler de ces choses là. Ça te gêne ? T'es timide ?_ plaisanta Stiles en lui assénant une tape sur l'épaule.

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils en le toisant du regard. C'était du Stiles tout craché, ça sortait de nulle part, ça n'avait rien à faire dans la conversation mais ça avait dû lui traverser l'esprit.

-_ Quand tu seras prêt._ répondit simplement Derek en haussant les épaules.  
- _Mais je suis prêt moi ! Depuis des lustres même. C'est toi qui bloque, inverse pas les rôles._  
_- D'accord._ commença Derek qui était un brin exaspéré par la tournure que prenait la conversation. _Quand j'estimerais que tu seras prêt. Content ?_  
_- Bah non, pourquoi tu décides à ma place ?_

Derek sentait qu'il allait péter un câble. Il avait envie de tout sauf d'avoir une conversation comme celle-ci en plein milieu d'une mission planque. Stiles choisissait définitivement bien ses moments.

- _On pourrait en parler plus tard ? Je pense qu'on a d'autres choses à faire pour l'instant que déblatérer sur ta libido d'adolescent frustré._  
_- Pardon ?!_ fit Stiles en se rapprochant de son petit-ami. _Alors là, tu vas voir._

L'Alpha ne souligna pas sa petite réflexion et le recula de lui en posant une main sur son torse. L'hyperactif pesta dans sa barbe et croisa les bras, il avait une idée en tête, et Derek allait craquer le premier.

* * *

- _Visiblement, Liam Dunbar est sa vraie identité, j'ai noté qu'il était né ici au Texas et qu'il y avait passé plus de 15 ans._ fit Boyd alors que le petit groupe était en train de dîner.  
- _D'autres infos ?_ demanda Allison alors qu'elle tressait les cheveux de Lydia.  
- _J'ai trouvé l'adresse de son ancienne maison, toujours à vendre visiblement, les lieux sont donc vides. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a de cela 3 ans._

Derek hocha la tête en tentant d'éviter le regard brûlant que lui lançait Stiles depuis le début du repas.

- _Il faut que l'on pénètre dans sa maison demain, histoire de voir ce que l'on peut y trouver._

Il sentit l'hyperactif se pencher vers son oreille.

- _Pénétrer hein ?_ chuchota le plus jeune d'un air taquin.

Derek fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui avant de lui asséner une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

_- Boucle-la._  
_- Laquelle ?_ fit Stiles en rigolant, éloignant sa tête pour ne pas se faire frapper à nouveau.

Le plus vieux soupira bruyamment avant de recentrer son attention sur la meute. La plupart de leurs amis étaient à moitié morts de rire. Les loup-garous avaient entendus la conversation et les petits jeux de mots que Stiles avait fait pour faire rager son amant. Comme si Derek n'en n'avait pas assez pris pour son grade, le dessert se trouvait être des glaces. Et Stiles jouait avec lui, léchant sa glace d'un air provocateur en le regardant. L'Alpha n'en pouvait plus de lever les yeux au ciel toutes les deux secondes. Il voyait clair dans le jeu de Stiles : la courte discussion qu'ils avaient eu dans la voiture un peu plus tôt avait certainement dû lui donner des idées. La meute pensait que l'hyperactif faisait l'idiot comme à son habitude mais ils étaient loin de se douter de quoi il en retournait réellement. Lorsque tout le monde partit se coucher, Stiles et Derek suivirent le mouvement. Une fois passé la porte, l'Alpha se retourna vers le plus jeune et le fusilla du regard.

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?_ fit-il d'un air agacé en le contournant pour se déshabiller.  
_- Chez moi ? Tout va bien, je suis en pleine forme !_  
_- Ne t'avise plus de refaire ce que tu as fait à table je te préviens._  
_- Sinon quoi Monsieur Hale ?_ minauda Stiles en faisant courir son doigt le long du torse de Derek.

Celui-ci attrapa son doigt et le tordît assez fort pour que l'adolescent couine.

- _Sinon je t'étripe._

Le plus jeune tint son doigt, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et se dévêtît à son tour pour rejoindre son amant sous les draps. Il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

- _Tu veux qu'on le fasse ce soir ?_ fit Stiles en haussant un sourcil.  
- _Quoi ?_ répondit le plus vieux en se tournant vers lui.

Lorsqu'il vit son regard, il comprit qu'il remettait cette histoire de relations sexuelles sur le tapis.

-_ Non._  
_- Et moi je peux faire des trucs ?_

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils et toisa l'adolescent. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête ?

_- De quoi tu parles ?_ répondit Derek en soupirant d'exaspération.  
_- De.. Ça._

Stiles fit glisser son doigt le long du bras nu de l'Alpha. Puis il continua sa course jusqu'à sa hanche, s'arrêtant à la bordure de son caleçon.

- _Tu vois c'que je veux dire ?_ fit-il d'un air coquin.  
_- Oui, parfaitement. Garde tes mains près de ton corps tu veux ?_  
_- Et si tu te laissais faire plutôt ?_

L'Alpha attrapa le doigt du plus jeune et le repoussa gentiment en secouant la tête. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il le tentait gravement mais il devait faire preuve de sang froid pour ne pas craquer.

- _Dors maintenant, et arrête de penser à ça tu veux ?_ le réprimanda Derek avant de se tourner.

Stiles fit une petite moue derrière son dos, loin d'être dissuadé. Il attendit quelques minutes, sur le dos, écoutant le son de la respiration de l'Alpha. Tout son corps le tentait, au bout de 3 mois il estimait qu'il était normal qu'il veuille goûter ou du moins toucher au fruit interdit. Derek était un appel à la dépravation en permanence, outre son caractère bougon et ses attitude d'ours aigri, il avait un corps parfait. Si parfait que les phéromones qui s'en dégageaient n'en pouvait plus de tenter Stiles. Alors il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois, plus doucement et mena ses lèvres vers le cou du plus vieux. Il vint y laisser un baiser, puis un deuxième et laissa sa main descendre le long du torse de Derek alors qu'il sentait celui-ci soupirer. De plaisir ? D'énervement ? Il n'en savait rien, mais ça ne le stoppa pas dans sa course. Ses doigts audacieux descendirent jusqu'à la bordure du caleçon du plus vieux, ralentissant pour jauger sa réaction. Derek restait immobile, les yeux pourtant ouverts, il semblait avoir céder à ses avances. Stiles sourit pour lui même et descendit un peu plus, découvrant avec satisfaction qu'il faisait de l'effet à son amant. Il sentit le plus vieux se crisper lorsque sa main se posa sur sa virilité mais il ne tenta pas de se dégager, signe qu'il faisait un effort sur lui-même. L'hyperactif se doutait bien que c'était tout nouveau pour lui, se faire toucher par un homme. Mais il en était de même pour lui qui apprenait à toucher une partie du corps masculin qu'il n'avait jamais caresser, mis à part sur lui-même évidemment. Ses gestes étaient un peu maladroits mais la respiration bruyante de son petit-ami confirma qu'il semblait s'y prendre correctement. Finalement ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, c'était même agréable.

- _Si j'avais su que te toucher était aussi excitant je l'aurais fait avant crois-moi.._ susurra Stiles alors qu'il glissait ses doigts à l'intérieur du seul vêtement de l'Alpha.

Celui-ci déglutit difficilement alors que la main du plus jeune entourait sa virilité déjà bien gonflée. S'il avait pu se contrôler jusqu'ici, Stiles l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Il lui faisait franchement de l'effet et ses mains sur lui le rendait dingue. Il était pantelant de désir et totalement concentré sur les moindres faits et gestes de l'hyperactif. Entre ses mains baladeuses, ses baisers humides et le son de sa voix, il ne savait où donner de la tête. Lorsque le plus jeune commença de lents vas et viens il serra la mâchoire, expirant longuement en laissant le plaisir s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Stiles s'appliquait à la tâche, exalté de découvrir une partie plus intime de l'Alpha. Il entendait la respiration erratique de son partenaire qui semblait s'accélérer un peu plus chaque seconde. Son sexe était de plus en plus rigide alors que la main habile de Stiles faisait des merveilles. Pas un son ne franchissait les lèvres de Derek, seule sa respiration témoignait de son état second alors qu'il fermait les yeux, s'abandonnant au plaisir le plus simple de la chair.

- _Tu veux que j'accélère ou pas ?_ chuchota Stiles.

Il n'était pas perdu, seulement c'est dans ce genre de moment intime que la communication semble primordiale dans un couple. Du moins au yeux du plus jeune.

-_ Fais comme tu veux._ répondit l'Alpha dans un souffle.

Sa maîtrise de lui même était impressionnante car il était au bord du gouffre. Sur le point de tomber, au seuil de ses limites. L'orgasme approchait à une vitesse folle alors que ses yeux passaient à un rouge incandescent sous les caresses expertes du plus jeune. Stiles avait suivi ses dires, menant la danse comme lui le sentait. Seulement il était tellement ailleurs, transporté dans un autre monde qu'il ne savait lui même ce qu'il faisait. Mais le résultat était là : quelques secondes après, Derek était pris d'un orgasme fulgurant, ses doigts serrant les draps. L'hyperactif l'embrassa dans le cou, laissant ses doigts remonter contre son torse.

_- Bah tu vois c'était pas si terrible que ça vieux grincheux._  
_-...La ferme._  
_- Embrasse-moi plutôt._

Le plus vieux, à peine remis de ses émotions, leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna, l'orgasme encore aux tripes. Il ne pouvait nier que la sensation avait été aphrodisiaque. Ça n'avait été qu'un simple toucher "étranger", mais ses sens en avaient été complètement retournés. Alors même si le sarcasme et la vantardise du plus jeune avaient quelque chose d'agaçant, l'embrasser était loin d'être une corvée. Il s'approcha sensiblement du visage de Stiles et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact dura quelques instants, les lippes humides du plus vieux contre celles de l'adolescent semblaient si justes. Deux conceptions de la vie et des relations humaines, ensemble. La complémentarité parfaite de deux personnalités opposées qui faisaient des étincelles. Leur petit bonheur à eux, égoïste et étrange, mais si cosy.

- _Ton audace me surprendra toujours Stiles._ dit finalement Derek avant de l'embrasser sur le front.  
_- Et tu n'as encore rien vu._ plaisanta le plus jeune.

Celui-ci embrassa rapidement l'Alpha sur les lèvres avant de se reculer légèrement, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce soir il s'endormait apaisé et aux anges, heureux d'avoir donné à sa personne spéciale, le fruit divin du plaisir. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de Derek qu'à cet instant, ensemble il venait de franchir une nouvelle étape dans leur relation, et maintenant plus que jamais, Stiles était sûr de lui. Derek était tout ce qu'il avait désiré : le seul et l'unique. Et si ses choix avaient souvent été mauvais, celui-ci était le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais pris. Aux côtés de ce loup-garou mal luné, il voyait la vie d'un œil plus serein, en sécurité et chéri par l'homme le plus vrai qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

* * *

Les deux hommes se réveillèrent ensemble, prêts à attaquer une journée d'enquête. Les événements de la veille étaient encore bien présents dans leur esprit et le petit sourire que fit Stiles à Derek lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir les yeux confirma cette idée. Le plus jeune était content que le plus vieux le laisse un peu plus le "découvrir" même si lui n'avait pas été touché en retour. En réalité ça lui était bien égal, voir l'Alpha dans un état second et totalement dépendant de ses gestes le rendait euphorique. Il savait, au fond de lui, même s'il aimait se le cacher pour ne pas prendre peur, que des sentiments outre la simple attirance physique étaient déjà bien installés. Il n'allait certainement pas en parler à Derek car déjà il se demandait encore pourquoi il sortait avec lui, et il savait que s'il faisait le premier pas, le plus vieux prendrait certainement peur. Alors il se contentait de ce qu'il voulait bien lui donner, des petits moments de tendresse par ci par là, quelques bisous volés.. Rien d'extravagant et typique des premiers mois d'un nouveau couple, mais ça leur ressemblait. Ils fonctionnaient comme ça, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en n'était lassé. Plus les moments étaient rares plus ils étaient appréciables. Ils descendirent dans la salle de déjeuner ensemble, rejoignant leurs amis déjà attablés.

- _Vous avez bien dormi vous ? Il faisait super chaud j'ai cru mourir !_ fit Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles ne pût retenir un petit gloussement en regardant Derek. Ah ça oui, il avait fait chaud dans leur chambre. Le plus vieux le fusilla du regard alors que la meute restait dans l'incompréhension.

- _Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes encore engueulés._ râla Malia en écarquillant les yeux.  
-_ Non, pas du tout. Au contraire._ répliqua Stiles en rigolant.  
- _Mais ça va pas tarder si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite Stiles._ le réprimanda Derek sur un ton froid.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel et croisa le regard perdu de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui fit un signe, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi il riait de la sorte. S'il savait. Finalement, Derek prit la parole pour dissiper le malaise ambiant :

- _On se rend tous à l'ancien domicile de Liam et on le fouille histoire de voir si on peut trouver d'autres informations._

L'ensemble des personnes présentes à table hochèrent la tête. Erika avait insisté la veille pour qu'ils aillent se baigner ce matin, elle avait dit avoir trouvé un petit lac à quelques pas d'ici. Le groupe d'amis n'avait pas été contre, un peu de repos supplémentaire n'était pas de refus. Après le petit déjeuner, le groupe sortit donc de l'hôtel, le soleil tapant assez violemment.

- _On y va à pied en plus ?_ râla Stiles alors qu'il mettait sa casquette à l'envers.  
- _Ça peut pas te faire de mal si tu veux mon avis._ lui répondit Erika un brin ironique.  
- _Je ne veux pas de ton avis, je te remercie._ répondit Stiles avec sarcasme.  
- _Bon, bouclez-la._ intervint Derek, exaspéré par ces petites chamailleries.

Déjà, il n'était pas du tout motivé pour aller se baigner. Ce n'était pas son truc, il se contentait donc d'accompagner ses amis, histoire de garder un œil sur Stiles. Ils commencèrent donc à marcher, Allison tenant la main à Scott, Boyd tenant celle d'Erika et Stiles... seul. Enfin, Derek était à ses côtés mais il ne cherchait pas à établir de proximité entre eux. Heureusement, l'adolescent avait pris l'habitude du caractère inexpressif et solitaire de son petit-ami, il n'était donc pas étonné qu'il ne lui tienne pas la main en public. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous au lac, les filles étendirent leurs serviettes et commencèrent à bronzer alors que tous les garçons -excepté Derek, évidemment- se ruaient dans l'eau comme des fauves. L'Alpha se contentait de surveiller. Il avait le rôle du père dans la meute, en même temps il en était le chef, mais il était vrai qu'il ne se laissait pas vivre.

- _Derek, viens dans l'eau chéri !_ minauda Stiles en rigolant comme un tordu depuis le lac.

L'emploi du surnom avait évidemment été totalement ironique. Il n'y avait pas de ça entre eux, c'était naturel. Seulement dans la situation, le mot avait fait rire Scott qui commençait à boire la tasse à force de rigoler.

- _Non !_ répondit le plus vieux._ Amuse-toi._

Il savait qu'il passait pour un rabat-joie vieux jeu qui n'était jamais content mais il était comme ça, c'était sa nature et personne ne pouvait le changer. Excepté en présence de Stiles où certaines facettes de lui laissaient libre cours à leur expression. En général, il était le même, à l'écart mais bien présent, aussi paradoxal cela puisse être.

- _Il est chiant ton mec._ fit Scott en se tournant vers Stiles.  
-_ Hm. Et il t'entend._ répondit Stiles avant de se tourner vers le plus vieux qui faisait mine de ne pas écouter.

Le jeune McCall se remit à rire alors que l'hyperactif tentait de le couler. Il se laissa docilement faire jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Stiles se faire couler à son tour. Il revint à la surface et vit Erika qui maintenait sa tête sous l'eau en rigolant. Lorsque enfin elle relâcha le plus jeune, celui-ci remonta à la surface, un air de vengeance dans le regard.

-_ Alors là._ fit-il d'une voix rauque en regardant la jeune blonde.

Celle-ci poussa un petit cri et tenta de s'éloigner, brassant comme une dératée. Malheureusement pour elle, Stiles parvint à sa hauteur et la coula sans ménagement sous les éclats de rire de ses amis. Boyd vint au secours de sa bien aimée et attrapa Stiles par la taille pour le jeter de l'autre côté. Tout le monde rigolait, l'ambiance était joyeuse.

- _Stiles viens ici deux secondes !_

Le plus jeune n'eut pas besoin de regarder d'où venait le bruit pour savoir qui l'interpellait. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux mouillés et prit le chemin vers le bord, se demandant ce que le plus vieux lui voulait. Lorsqu'il arriva sur la plage artificielle, il s'approcha de son petit-ami, son short de bain dégoulinant d'eau.

- _Qu'est-ce-qui a ?_ fit-il essoufflé en se plantant devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.  
- _Fais attention, les autres n'ont pas la même force que toi. J'ai pas envie de te retrouver noyé._

Le plus jeune le regarda d'un air blasé. Réellement blasé. Presque exaspéré. Il s'attendait à quelque chose d'autre. Quoi ? Il ne savait pas, mais certainement pas à une mise en garde digne d'un père à son enfant de 5 ans qui ne sait pas nager.

-_ Oui et tu veux pas je mette des brassards non plus ?_ railla t-il en secouant la tête. _J'ai pas 10 ans je sais nager je te remercie._  
_- Tu comprends rien._  
_- Si si je comprends très bien papa. Je peux retourner dans l'eau maintenant où je dois mettre de la crème solaire ?_

Devant le regard vide de son petit-ami, Stiles regretta un peu son ton sarcastique. Mais il se rendait compte de quelque chose, plus les jours avançaient, plus Derek était prévenant, surprotectif, voire agaçant. Mais il était son petit-ami alors forcément, le plus jeune s'en voulut un peu, surtout qu'il était seul.

- _Tu veux pas venir avec nous ?_ fit-il finalement sur un ton plus doux. _Pourquoi tu restes tout seul comme ça ?_  
_- Je suis très bien ici._  
_- A l'écart du groupe ? Si t'as peur que je me noie, viens avec moi dans l'eau, elle est bonne en plus. Tu vas cramer comme une saucisse là._  
_- Je ne peux pas prendre de coup de soleil, c'est génétiquement impossible._  
_- Mais je- Bon. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux exactement ?_  
_- Que tu fasses attention. C'est tout ce que je te demande._

Un petit silence s'installa alors que Stiles plissait les lèvres en le regardant.

- _Ok ok, d'accord._ abdiqua t-il finalement avant de hocher la tête.

Il attendit quelques secondes et repartit à l'eau, un brin perturbé par l'absence de son petit-ami. Il repartit faire l'idiot avec le reste de la meute quelques minutes mais décida finalement de rejoindre le bord. Laisser Derek seul le peinait quelque peu. Il voulait passer du temps avec lui et le voir seul, même si c'était son propre choix, l'attristait. Il s'approcha donc du plus vieux, un air joueur dans le regard, trempé jusqu'aux os et s'avança rapidement. L'Alpha capta son petit jeu et eut le réflexe de mettre ses mains devant lui.

- _Si tu m'éclabousses je te préviens que-_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le plus jeune avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Le reste de la meute était dans l'eau et à part de loin il ne pouvait pas voir grand chose. Ils étaient donc seuls en principe. Derek attrapa la serviette de Stiles qui était à côté de lui et lui mît sur le dos, non seulement pour le sécher mais pour aussi éviter d'être mouillé.

- _T'es vraiment infernal._ râla l'Alpha alors que l'adolescent se reculait.

Leurs visages étaient proches et Stiles saisit l'occasion, il posa ses lèvres mouillées sur celles de Derek.

- _Ouais._ fit-il finalement avant de relâcher le plus vieux.

Celui-ci regarda vaguement si le reste du groupe les regardait mais visiblement, ils étaient bien trop occupés à s'amuser. Il vit l'adolescent s'asseoir à côté de lui et fronça les sourcils.

-_ Je croyais que tu voulais rester dans l'eau._ fit-il d'une voix calme.  
- _J'aime pas te voir tout seul comme ça. Puis j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi aussi._

Touché par les paroles du plus jeune malgré lui, Derek lui fit un petit sourire que Stiles lui rendit immédiatement. Puis ils se mirent à parler, de tout et de rien, l'hyperactif surtout. Mais l'Alpha ne pouvait nier qu'il adorait ces moments-là.

Ils rentrèrent pour déjeuner mais ne traînèrent pas pour repartir. Cet après-midi ils se rendaient chez le jeune Liam histoire d'avancer dans leur enquête. Il était inutile d'amener tout la meute alors les jumeaux, Isaac, Erika et Boyd partirent en direction du lycée. Il devait bien y avoir certaines informations sur le défunt Liam. Le reste de la meute prit donc la route, arrivant au bout de quelques minutes devant une petite maison modeste. Très modeste.

- _Wow. Ce gars ne semblait pas être ami avec les produits ménagers._ remarqua Scott en sortant de la Jeep.  
- _Un lien de parenté avec Derek peut-être ?_ plaisanta l'hyperactif.

Le plus vieux ne daigna pas relever sa remarque et s'approcha un peu plus du bâtiment, bientôt suivi par tout le monde. Malia décida de fouiller la cuisine, Allison le salon, Lydia l'ancienne chambre parentale, Stiles l'ancienne chambre de Liam, Scott les sous-sols et Derek la salle de bain. Chaque personne avait donc une tâche assignée et ils se séparèrent donc rapidement pour ne pas perdre de temps. L'hyperactif monta rapidement à l'étage et ouvrit la porte censée renfermer la chambre du jeune défunt. Mais à sa grande surprise lorsqu'il poussa la porte il ne vit pas de lit, ni de commode, en fait c'était une pièce vide. Et l'autre était fouillée par Lydia. Sa présence était donc inutile ici. Il fronça les sourcils et ferma la porte avant de descendre rapidement les marches des escaliers pour faire part à Derek de l'état de la "chambre" de Liam. La salle de bain était bizarrement un peu éloignée du reste, elle se trouvait dans un couloir derrière le salon et il y faisait sombre. Stiles n'était pas confiant mais lorsqu'il aperçut la porte ouverte et le corps de Derek accroupi en train de fouiller, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne savait pas si c'était les hormones mais il avait une envie furieuse de toucher la moindre parcelle de peau du plus vieux depuis quelques jours. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Les autres semblaient occupés, il ne remarqueraient pas son absence. Mettant son plan à exécution, il avança rapidement vers la salle de bain, surprenant Derek par la même occasion et entra avant de fermer la porte d'un geste vif. Le plus vieux se releva, les sourcils froncés, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que les lèvres de Stiles se posaient sur les siennes d'une façon passionnée. Il l'avait totalement pris de cours et à part répondre à son baiser il ne savait que faire. Il sentit les mains de Stiles dans ses cheveux et soupira d'aise. Il se recula légèrement, croisant ce regard noisette qui le fascinait tant et prit enfin la parole :

_- C'était en quel honneur ?_  
_- Une envie._

Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi son petit-ami restait aussi proche de lui. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Stiles descendre le long de son torse et longer son aine, il comprit ses intentions. Il écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

_- Quoi, ici ?_ chuchota t-il en tendant l'oreille. _Malia est juste à côté Stiles._  
_- Et alors.. C'est pas excitant ?_ susurra le plus jeune en souriant.  
_- C'est pas la question, je trouve juste que-_

Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la main de Stiles qui venait de s'infiltrer dans son caleçon à une vitesse impressionnante. Il entrouvrît les lèvres, fixant le sourire espiègle de son petit-ami qui commençait déjà à le masser à proprement parler. Les lèvres de Stiles fondirent dans son cou alors qu'il tentait de rester calme et de ne pas laisser les battements de son cœur le trahir. Le plus jeune s'appliquait à faire des vas et viens réguliers, connaissant à présent un peu mieux les attentes de Derek. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin. Il était même sûr de lui. Et ce fut à cet instant précis que la voix de Scott retentit.

- _Les gars ! Stiles ? Putain, Stiles t'es où là, t'étais pas censé fouiller la chambre de Liam ?_

Le plus jeune soupira d'exaspération et lâcha finalement son petit-ami.

- _C'est partie remise mon grand._ fit-il avant de l'embrasser furtivement._ Je suis là Scott, pas besoin d'hurler comme un veau !_

Et il laissa l'Alpha là, pantelant, au bord du gouffre. Prêt à exploser. Mais non, il dut se faire violence et prendre sur lui pour sortir à son tour de la salle de bain sans laisser son corps le trahir. Heureusement il savait comment se contrôler et personne ne remarqua son air un peu rêveur.

- _Devinez ce que j'ai trouvé au sous sol_, commença Scott d'un air grave, _Des chaînes, des menottes, des armes et le pire... De l'Aconit tue-loup._  
_- Quoi ?_ répondit Allison d'un air contrarié. _Ça ressemble étrangement à ce qu'utilisent les-_  
_- Chasseurs._ conclut Derek en serrant la mâchoire._ Ce mec était un chasseur de loup-garous. Reste à savoir qui l'a tué._  
_- Y avait un stylo sur la scène de crime._

Tout le monde se tourna vers Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. En quoi un stylo allait-il les aider ?

_- Il me semble qu'on en a déjà parlé non ?_ lui fit Derek d'un air agacé.  
_- Oui mais je suis toujours pas d'accord ! C'est trop bizarre._  
_- C'est juste un stylo Stiles._ lui fit remarquer son meilleur ami d'un air amusé. _En quoi c'est bizarre ?_  
_- Vous pensez pas qu'il a écrit un truc ? Je suis persuadé qu'on passe à côté de quelque chose !_

Ses amis plissèrent les lèvres, pas vraiment convaincus de ses paroles. Ce qui eut le don d'agacer l'hyperactif qui encore une fois n'était pas pris au sérieux. Sous prétexte qu'il était humain et un peu maladroit on ne lui accordait même pas le bénéfice du doute.

- _Laissez tomber._ fit-il finalement en balayant ses paroles d'un geste.

Derek remarqua son air un peu lassé et tristounet et ne pût s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Seulement, ils avaient une enquête à terminer et la fin semblait proche. En effet, une pièce du puzzle manquait : son meurtrier et la raison de son acte.

-_ Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre ?_ demanda Derek en haussant les sourcils.

La meute secoua la tête de droite à gauche, signe qu'ils avaient fait leur boulot pour aujourd'hui : la maison n'avait plus rien d'intéressant. Ils repartirent donc vers l'hôtel, Stiles toujours un peu énervé et rejoignirent l'autre partie de la meute partie plus tôt en expédition au lycée.

-_ Alors, quoi de neuf ?_ fit Isaac lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans la salle de déjeuner.  
- _On a découvert que Liam était un chasseur de loup-garous, son matos était au sous-sol. Et vous ?_ fit Scott en s'installant.  
- _On sait qu'il a quitté le lycée le jour où il a emménagé à Sacramento. Il devait fuir quelque chose, ou quelqu'un on sait pas trop, en tout cas il a été rapide._  
_- Je pense que le meurtrier était humain. Un loup-garou ne l'aurait pas étranglé._ remarqua Allison.  
- _C'est pas très logique, le mec chasse des loups-garous et se fait tuer par un humain ?_ fit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

Malia sourit pour elle même avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent.

- _Si un chasseur tue Derek qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ lui demanda t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
- _Je le tue, quelle question._ répondit Stiles du tac au tac.  
_- Alors un humain peut tuer un chasseur s'il a de bonnes raisons non ?_  
_- Hm, vu comme ça._ admit le plus jeune.

Derek n'avait pas cillé, un peu ébranlé par la réponse de son petit-ami. Il tuerait pour lui donc ? La réciproque était valable, évidemment. Le meurtrier de Liam était donc humain en toute logique. Mais qu'est-ce que le jeune chasseur avait donc fait ? Tuer un de ses proches loup-garou ? C'était l'option la plus plausible. Pour l'heure, ils avaient fait leur boulot au Texas et il était bientôt temps pour eux de reprendre la route.

- _Je pense qu'on va changer de plan pour le retour,_ fit Derek d'un air sérieux, _Je vais prendre la Camaro, Scott la Jeep et les jumeaux les motos. Le reste vous rentrerez en train._  
_- Et pourquoi c'est pas moi qui prend ma Jeep_ _?_ intervint Stiles.  
- _Parce-que je ne te vois pas passer 24 heures derrière un volant._

La meute acquiesça à l'unisson. Il n'était pas question de contredire Derek, après tout il savait ce qu'il faisait. L'Alpha, Scott et les jumeaux s'occuperaient donc de rapatrier les véhicules et le reste de la meute rentrerait en train.

- _Vous allez faire une halte ou quelque chose comme ça ?_ demanda Isaac.  
- _Je pense qu'on s'arrêtera dormir quelque part._ répondit Derek en regardant ses futurs partenaires de route.

Les 3 concernés hochèrent la tête. Le retour était donc mis en place et était prévu pour demain matin. La meute arriverait à Beacon Hills le lendemain car il fallait compter environ 22 heures de train avec les arrêts et les changements. Les autres, au volant, rentreraient un peu plus tard, 2 jours après, le temps de faire une pause pour dormir. Ce fut donc dans une bonne optique que le groupe d'amis partit se coucher. Stiles était extrêmement fatigué et ne rêvait que d'une chose : dormir. Derek quant à lui était perturbé. Depuis cette après-midi il ne voulait qu'une chose, les mains de Stiles sur lui. Ça pouvait paraître curieux étant donné son tempérament bougon et renfermé mais le plus jeune l'avait laissé dans une position inconfortable. Il en voulait plus. Seulement il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de demander quoique ce soit, surtout pas ce genre de choses. Il voyait tellement Stiles comme un être fragile et jeune qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à le pousser au vice. Peut-être pouvait-il s'y prendre d'une autre manière, indirectement par exemple.

-_ Tu as pris des risques cet après-midi._ fit-il en regardant Stiles qui commençait à s'endormir.  
_- Hein ?_ répondit celui-ci à moitié dans les vapes. _Quand ça ?_  
_- Dans la salle de bain de la victime par exemple._  
_- Aaaaah oui. _soupira le plus jeune avant de se redresser._ Ça t'a plu ?_

Cette question, Derek ne s'y était pas préparé. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, ne sachant comment répondre. Il hocha finalement la tête sans le regarder, ça le gênait carrément d'admettre une chose pareille. Mais c'était un sentiment humain, alors pourquoi mentir au final ? Stiles sourit de toute ses dents et posa sa main sur le torse nu de Derek.

- _Et tu veux recommencer ?_ susurra t-il en faisant glisser son doigt sur ses abdominaux.  
- _Tu vas me forcer à le dire ?_ soupira Derek d'un air exaspéré.

Le plus jeune rit légèrement et commença à se pencher vers la lumière, pensant que l'Alpha préférerait l'obscurité mais son bras l'en dissuada. Il se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Non, cette fois-ci je veux te voir._ fit Derek d'une voix rauque.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, charmé par l'audace nouvelle de son petit-ami. A la place, il se pencha vers son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement. Derek agrippa sa nuque de sa main et l'attira vers lui, approfondissant le baiser par la même occasion. Stiles laissa sa main coulisser vers le bas du ventre de son petit-ami, prenant le temps d'apprécier la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. La main libre de Derek se fraya un chemin sur le dos nu de l'hyperactif alors qu'il le sentait frissonner sous ses touchers. Lentement mais sûrement, la main de Stiles trouva à nouveau l'objet de ses convoitises, caressant l'Alpha délibérément en savourant ses lèvres. A mesure que les secondes passaient, le corps du plus vieux se crispaient pour mieux se détendre alors que sa respiration devenait bruyante. Stiles se recula quelques instants, une idée lui venant en tête. S'il n'était pas sûr à 100% de ce qu'il allait faire, il savait en revanche que son Alpha aimerait ça.

- _Attends.._ fit-il en quittant les lèvres de Derek quelques instants. _Je vais essayer quelque chose._

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa nouvelle lubie. Il sentit sa main se retirer de son caleçon et un instant, il se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Mais lorsqu'il vit Stiles se relever et s'asseoir en amazone sur ses jambes, il sut exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

- _Tu m'arrêtes direct si c'est nul,_ commença le plus jeune en descendant le sous vêtement du plus vieux, _C'est la première fois que je fais ça alors.. Je sais pas._

Derek ne préféra rien dire. Parce-qu'il était vraiment adorable, presque timide. Ses joues avaient pris une petite teinte rosée et le plus vieux avait envie de l'embrasser comme jamais. Mais il se retint, se contentant de hocher la tête en le regardant. Il ne voulait pas le rendre un peu plus mal à l'aise, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. C'était naturel et il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, bien au contraire, il ressentit une certaine fierté pour ce petit bout d'homme qu'il avait accepté dans sa vie. Il avait carte blanche. Finalement, tout se passa pour le mieux, Stiles n'avait jamais pratiqué de massage buccal, d'ailleurs il n'en n'avait jamais reçu non plus. Mais bizarrement, quand il s'agissait de Derek, tous ses sens s'agitaient et ce soir-là, il s'était découvert des talents sexuels cachés. Lorsque le plus vieux fut remis de ses émotions, Stiles sourit pour lui même et remonta vers lui, son air enfantin collé sur le visage.

_- Alors, comment c'était ? Enfin, comment j'étais ?_ demanda t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Le plus vieux se tourna vers lui et lui sourit légèrement avant de plaquer un baiser sur son front.

- _Très bien_. répondit-il simplement en passant une main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent.  
- _Cool parce-que ça me stressait un peu, mais en fait c'est bien. Enfin, c'est bien parce-que toi ça te fait du bien, donc ça me fait du bien et.. Je dis n'importe quoi, je suis mal à l'aise !_

Et Derek rigola. Un rire franche. Parce-que c'était sincèrement mignon et drôle de voir dans quel état il était. Surtout qu'il avait fait ça à la perfection. Le plus vieux n'avait jamais ressenti de tel plaisir. D'habitude, il aurait prétexté que c'était parce-qu'il était imprégné, rien de plus, mais au fond de lui il savait très bien que le plus jeune avait gagné son cœur dès qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais il n'était pas prêt. Pas prêt à faire confiance de nouveau et accorder son amour à quelqu'un. Il refoulait et ignorait, se contentant de profiter des moments qu'il passait avec Stiles. Parce-qu'il le trouvait fantastique malgré ses dires.

-_ Tu n'as pas à être gêné._ fit-il en regardant les lèvres du plus jeune.  
_- Mais tu es tellement bien foutu par rapport à moi, je me sens ridicule à côté de toi. Je me demande bien ce que tu me trouves._  
_- Tais-toi._

Stiles lui sourit sincèrement. Et sans un bruit ni une remarque, il s'approcha de ses lèvres et vint y poser les siennes. Derek répondit à son baiser et caressa sa joue, son air impassible étant revenu à la vitesse de l'éclair, en total contraste avec la tendresse dans son geste. Mais c'était totalement caractéristique de sa personnalité taciturne alors le plus jeune n'y fit pas cas, il avait l'habitude. Et c'était ce Derek-là qu'il chérissait par dessus tout. Il éteignît la lumière et se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par la respiration calme de son amant. Ce soir ils avaient partagé quelque chose de fort qui marquait une étape supplémentaire franchie dans leur relation, aussi compliquée soit-elle.

* * *

Dès l'aube, Derek leva son petit-ami pour qu'il se prépare à partir. Son train était à 8h00 et il leur fallait le temps de réunir le groupe qui ne partait pas en voiture. Ils prirent tous le petit-déjeuner, se remémorant les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé pendant ces deux semaines.

- _On en parle de Isaac qui s'est cassé la gueule sur la deuxième aire d'autoroute où on s'est arrêté ?_ fit Scott après s'être fait charrier car il avait mis son jean à l'envers.  
- _Alors là je proteste !_ s'exclama Isaac, _Boyd m'a fait un croche patte !_  
- _Quoi ? Tu t'es entravé tout seul, t'as pas besoin de moi pour ça._ répondit le jeune homme à la peau noire.  
- _Stoppez vous, j'en ai une meilleure !_ fit Erika en écartant les mains pour capter l'attention.

La meute se tourna vers elle d'un même mouvement.

_- Stiles qui parle tout seul dans sa chambre._  
_- QUOI ? C'EST FAUX !_ répondit le plus jeune du tac au tac.  
- _C'est quoi ces histoires ?_ intervint Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles fit les gros yeux à Erika. Tout simplement parce-qu'elle avait promis de ne rien dire. Il avait parlé seul oui, en réalité il s'entraînait à avouer ses sentiments à Derek en faisant les cents pas. La jeune blonde n'était pas censée se poster devant la porte et écouter ce qu'il disait.

- _Erika t'as promis, tu te tais._ fit Stiles d'un air exaspéré.  
-_ Je suis désolée, c'est vraiment trop drôle pour être mis sous silence. Alors il s'entraînait à-_

Elle fut coupé dans son élan par le bruit de la chaise de Stiles qui tombait violemment à terre. En un quart de seconde, le plus jeune avait quitté la pièce, remonté comme une pendule. Il avait presque envie de pleurer. À table, le silence s'était installé alors que Derek fusillait Erika du regard.

- _Va le voir_. fit-il sèchement en désignant la sortie du menton.  
- _Non c'est bon c'est un vrai gamin._ répondit la jeune blonde en secouant ses cheveux.  
_- Je t'ai dit d'aller le voir._ renchérit Derek, cette fois-ci menaçant.

Erika leva les yeux au ciel et se leva dans un grand fracas, sortant de la salle à vitesse grand V. Elle chercha Stiles dans le hall mais ne le trouva pas alors elle sortit à l'extérieur, les nerfs à vif. Elle repéra rapidement Stiles dans un coin, faisant les cents pas, une main posée sur sa bouche. Elle se rapprocha de lui rapidement et l'attrapa par le tee-shirt.

- _C'est quoi ton problème ? Je vois pas pourquoi tu veux pas que je le dise y a pas mort d'homme !_ s'exclama t-elle.

Stiles était totalement conscient que Derek les entendait, il mît un doigt sur sa bouche en lui faisant les gros yeux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le tira plus loin, à une distance où aucun des loups-garous ne pouvaient les entendre.

- _Ton chien de garde m'a envoyé m'excuser en gros._ fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- _Tu comprends rien Erika, il ne s'agit pas juste d'une blague ! Ce que tu as entendu doit rester entre nous !_  
_- Je vois pas le problème Stiles, c'est pas comme si il le savait pas !_  
_- SI JUSTEMENT !_

Il avait presque hurlé, les larmes lui étant montées aux yeux automatiquement. La jeune femme était complètement perdue, ne sachant comment réagir.

-_ Tu comprends pas,_ fit Stiles d'une voix tremblante, _être avec Derek n'a rien de simple. C'est limite si je dois pas calculer tout ce que je fais et tout ce que je dis. Je sais pas comment il réagirait si je lui disais que j'étais amoureux de lui !_  
_- Ça se voit tu n'as même pas besoin de lui dire._

Erika s'était quelque peu calmée après la réaction qu'elle avait trouvé étrange du plus jeune. Elle se doutait qu'être en couple avec Derek n'était pas de tout repos puisqu'elle s'était carrément faite jetée à terre lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé une fois lors d'un entraînement.

- _Il y a une différence entre le dire à voix haute et l'exprimer ! Tu ne peux pas arriver et lancer ce que tu sais, c'est loin d'être drôle, tu pourrais détruire ce que j'ai eu tant de mal à construire ! Tu ne sais pas le mal que j'ai eu à me mettre avec lui. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le perdre sous prétexte que tu ne peux pas tenir ta langue._  
_- Je suis désolée, je pensais pas que ça allait si loin._  
_- Et encore, tu ne sais rien. Alors tais-toi._  
_- D'accord, ok ça va !_

Le plus jeune secoua la tête et commença à repartir vers l'hôtel, un peu énervée du comportement de la jeune louve. Cette altercation n'avait fait que lui rappeler à quel point il était dur d'être avec Derek. Mais à présent il pouvait le dire : oui il l'aimait. Et il n'en n'avait jamais été aussi sûr. Il le savait et le sentait, plus aucun doute ne planait dans son esprit. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle il avait si peur de le perdre, ses sentiments risquaient de le faire fuir. Et ça, ça le tuait. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la salle de déjeuner, Erika avec un sourire resplendissant et Stiles avec un air serein. Mais un détail n'échappa pas à Derek : les yeux rougis de son petit-ami. Il se tourna vers Erika et la gratifia d'un de ces airs tueurs. Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui faire pour qu'il soit si bouleversé ? Et d'ailleurs qu'avait-il bien pu dire pour qu'il souhaite le cacher ? Pour l'heure, ces questions étaient presque facultatives. Seul le moral de son amant lui importait, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser partir avec cet air triste sur le visage. Pourtant, il attendit la fin du petit-déjeuner jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans la chambre. Ils devaient récupérer les valises et s'en aller mais Derek ferma la porte et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ? _fit l'Alpha.  
-_ Je te cache rien du tout._ répondit Stiles en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.  
- _Tu ne veux pas me le dire. Soit, par contre j'ai vu ton état quand tu es revenu tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?_  
_- Rien du tout. Je vais très bien !_ se défendit Stiles en attrapant sa valise.

Derek soupira bruyamment, il n'était pas énervé, peut-être un peu vexé que Stiles ne veuille pas lui dire. Il se demandait pourquoi ça avait l'air si confidentiel.

- _Je te le dirais plus tard, c'est rien d'important mais y avait trop de monde alors ça m'a énervé qu'elle veuille le balancer comme ça._ se reprit l'hyperactif en mentant à moitié.  
- _Ok. Bon, on y va._

Stiles avait envie de crier victoire. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Derek se doute de quelque chose, ni même qu'il le sache. En tout cas pas de cette manière là. Il finirait certainement par lui dire, un jour, quand il serait prêt. Il hocha donc la tête en guise de réponse et suivit le plus vieux jusqu'en bas où il grimpa dans sa Camaro accompagné de Boyd et Erika. Scott s'occupait d'escorter Allison, Lydia, Isaac et Malia jusqu'à la gare. Ils atteignirent le quai à 7h55 et le train était déjà là. Scott et Allison se dirent au revoir et le reste monta dans le train rapidement, sauf Stiles qui hésitait un peu. Il se tourna vers Derek et fronça les sourcils.

- _Tu fais attention hein, 24 heures à rouler c'est beaucoup._ dit-il doucement même si seul Scott était à côté.  
_- C'est plus à moi de te dire ça, tu ne fais pas de bêtises jusqu'à ce que je rentre. Pas d'expéditions irraisonnées on est d'accord ?_  
_- Oui !_

Derek se tourna vers Scott quelques instants et celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire. Il réfléchit quelques secondes mais se pencha finalement vers l'hyperactif et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front avant de le laisser embarquer sous le regard de son meilleur ami qui lui faisait signe. Puis le train s'éloigna, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls sur la plate-forme.

* * *

Le train en direction de Beacon Hills arriva en gare le dimanche à 6h00 du matin. Stiles avait dormi la plupart de la nuit et n'était donc pas fatigué lorsqu'il rejoignit son père. Celui-ci se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas pris sa Jeep mais le plus jeune inventa un bobard comme quoi Scott en avait eu besoin et qu'il était donc par conséquent rentré en train. Car bien sûr, le shérif ne savait pas qu'ils avaient poussé leurs vacances jusqu'au Texas. Stiles n'était pas encore majeur et son père l'aurait certainement privé de sortie s'il avait su ce qu'il s'était réellement passé durant le voyage. L'hyperactif rejoignit donc sa petite chambre, soudain envahi par une bouffée de nostalgie lorsqu'il s'allongea sur son petit lit. Il n'y avait pas de corps chaud à côté de lui, et c'était cette présence qui lui manquait. Sans mentir, il voulait passer chacune de ses nuits avec Derek, le fait de savoir qu'il était à côté de lui était salvateur. Tous ses soucis s'envolaient, il se sentait en sécurité. Malheureusement, l'Alpha ne revenait que demain et Stiles avait promis de « rester sage ». Il attrapa son portable et tapota sur le clavier avant d'envoyer le SMS suivant :

* * *

**A : Derek**

**De : Stiles**

j'suis bien arrivé chef

* * *

Il savait que le plus vieux devait s'inquiéter même s'il ne cherchait pas à l'appeler. Stiles se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous sa couette, posant son portable à côté de lui. Il guettait la prochaine vibration qui annoncerait l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Et celui-ci ne tarda pas à s'afficher sur son écran, alors qu'un petit sourire prenait place sur le visage du plus jeune.

* * *

**De : Derek**

**A : Stiles**

Repose-toi.

* * *

Les majuscules et les points. Il arrivait à capter sa voix de là où il était, rien qu'à son écriture. Il glissa son téléphone sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il n'allait peut-être pas se rendormir maintenant, mais rien ne l'empêchait de s'imaginer des tas de scénarios avec l'Alpha. Il se remémorait par la même occasion les moments intimes qu'ils avaient partagé ces deux derniers jours. Il sentait encore les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes, ses mains sur sa peau.. Rien que cette pensée le faisait frissonner et il n'avait hâte que d'une seule chose : qu'il rentre au plus vite.

Stiles avait passé sa journée entre la cuisine et sa chambre, s'adonnant au plaisir de la nourriture et de la bonne compagnie de ses jeux vidéos. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une journée de la sorte. Son meilleur ami et son petit-ami n'étaient pas dans les parages, ses vieilles distractions faisaient donc office de passe-temps. Son père avait travaillé toute la journée, la police de Beacon Hills étant toujours à la recherche du meurtrier de celui qu'ils appelaient encore Dylan Adams. Le plus jeune s'était dit qu'il pourrait se rendre dans les bois et faire ses petites recherches durant l'absence de Derek mais il imaginait déjà sa réaction si celui-ci venait à être au courant. Alors il resta tranquillement chez lui, à s'empiffrer et à jouer comme les jeunes de son âge. Le plus vieux n'avait pas donné de signe de vie et seul Scott lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire que tout se passait bien. Normalement, ils devraient être en ville ce soir, et Stiles savait qu'il ne verrait son loup-garou attitré que le lendemain. Un peu peiné par cette réalité, il avait donc décidé de se coucher tôt pour ne pas trop penser. En réalité, il avait peur de harceler Derek par SMS sur un coup de tête. Profondément endormi, il n'entendit donc pas en premier lieu la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas le sortent finalement de son sommeil. Dos à celui qui venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre, il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et la peur serra son ventre. Quelqu'un était entré en infraction dans sa chambre et il ne pouvait pas bouger. Paralysé par la peur de se faire kidnapper, il réussit à attraper son portable et appeler quelqu'un à la rescousse. Ses mains tremblaient alors que les premiers bips résonnaient dans l'appareil. Puis une sonnerie de téléphone fendit le silence ambiant de la pièce et le plus jeune soupira de soulagement avant de se retourner rapidement. Derek se tenait debout devant son lit, les sourcils haussés.

-_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles ?_

Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Stiles alors qu'il se levait de son lit d'un geste vif. Il se planta devant l'Alpha et fit une petite moue amusée.

_- Je savais pas que c'était toi, alors j'ai appelé du renfort. Au cas où._

Le plus vieux hocha la tête et regarda le sol de la chambre : des paquets de chips et des bouteilles de Coca vides, une console même pas éteinte et des vêtements qui traînaient par terre.

_- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas vivre dans la saleté._ remarqua Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Sauf quand je suis tout seul dans ma chambre. J'ai une flemmingite aiguë qui me prend et voilà le résultat._ admit Stiles en plissant les lèvres. _Sinon, le voyage s'est bien passé ?_

_- Oui. Tu n'as pas bougé d'ici donc ?_

_- Bah non, qu'est-ce-que tu voulais que je fasse ? Une manucure avec Lydia ?_ plaisanta le plus jeune.

Derek secoua la tête et regarda quelques instants par la fenêtre. Il avait l'air nerveux voire agité, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'hyperactif qui posa une main sur son épaule.

-_ Ça va pas ? Tu as l'air stressé._ dit-il d'un air inquiet en sondant les orbes ambres de son amant.  
_- Je t'emmène au loft ce soir._

Stiles fronça les sourcils et fit un sourire nerveux.

- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

- _Tu verras._

A ces mots le plus vieux ouvrit la fenêtre à nouveau et atterrit sur le toit. Il se tourna vers l'hyperactif toujours à l'intérieur et lui fit signe de venir. L'intéressé s'exécuta, se demandant ce que Derek pouvait bien mijoter. Une fois à côté de lui et la fenêtre refermé, il regarda ses habits puis la rue en contrebas.

_- Ok, et maintenant ? Je fais comment pour descendre du toit en pyjama ?_ fit-il avec sarcasme en plissant les lèvres.

- _Monte sur mon dos._ répondit Derek en se plaçant devant lui.

Stiles pouffa et fit ce que le plus vieux lui demandait, s'agrippant à son cou pour ne pas tomber.

- _Accroche-toi bien._ lui recommanda l'Alpha avant de s'avancer.

Arrivé au bord du toit, Stiles se redressa pour voir combien de mètres ils allaient sauter. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il resserrait sa prise autour du corps de son petit-ami. Quand il le sentit plier les jambes il préféra enfouir son visage dans son cou en couinant. En une seconde ils étaient déjà au sol et Stiles descendit de son dos avant de monter dans la Camaro. Derek s'installa au volant et démarra, son visage toujours aussi fermé. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

-_ Ton père travaille à quelle heure demain ?_ fit-il évasivement.

_- Tôt, pourquoi ?_

_- Je peux te ramener dans la matinée alors._

_- Je suppose mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe_ ? demanda l'hyperactif qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser la curiosité maladive de l'adolescent. Pourquoi voulait-il l'emmener au loft en plein milieu de la nuit ? Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet, l'hyperactif ne pouvant s'empêcher de se tourner vers Derek avec un air perdu. Il lui faisait confiance après tout mais la raison de son acte ne lui venait pas à l'esprit. Ils arrivèrent au loft quelques minutes plus tard et l'Alpha sortit de la voiture en coup de vent, ouvrant la portière de Stiles par la même occasion. Il rentra dans sa maison rapidement, le plus jeune étant un peu à la traîne derrière lui. Lorsqu'il entra finalement à son tour dans le salon, il ferma la porte derrière lui en parlant :

_- Tu sais je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici._

Puis il fit volte face, se retrouvant ainsi face à Derek, quelques mètres devant lui. Il avait l'air de plus en plus étrange. Le plus jeune commençait réellement à flipper. Il fronça les sourcils en le regardant mais l'Alpha ne parlait toujours pas. Non, à la place il attrapa les bords de son propre tee-shirt et le fit passer au dessus de sa tête avant de le jeter par terre. Stiles entrouvrit les lèvres, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Son regard détailla le torse dénudé du plus vieux alors que celui-ci s'avançait vers lui d'un air décidé. Il était bouche-bée devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Sans même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le voir venir, Derek se tenait devant lui, le regard brûlant.

_- Qu'est-ce-que ça signifie ?_ arriva à articuler Stiles, la bouche sèche.

En guise de réponse, le plus vieux attrapa ses mains et les posa sur son torse. Le plus jeune resta stoïque quelques instants, fixant avec incompréhension ses mains posées sur le torse de son petit-ami. Qu'est-ce-qu'il cherchait à lui dire exactement ? Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu poser une seconde question, Derek avait entouré son visage de ses mains et ses lèvres avaient trouvé celles du plus jeune. Celui-ci répondit à son baiser doucement, cherchant à analyser la situation. Ses mains descendirent le long du torse de Derek alors qu'ils agrippaient ses lèvres sans relâche.

_- Tu te souviens de la question que tu m'as posé dans la voiture au Texas ?_ fit Derek en attaquant son cou de baisers.

Le souffle court et les yeux mi-clos, Stiles tenta d'articuler quelque chose, ses pensées totalement décousues de part les gestes de l'Alpha.

_- De venir avec moi quand je le dirais à mon père ?_ tenta le plus jeune en déglutissant difficilement.

_- Non pas celle-ci._

Stiles fronça les sourcils pour finalement écarquiller les yeux un quart de seconde après. Il se recula légèrement, amenant ses doigts dans les cheveux ébènes de son amant.

- _Quand je t'ai demandé quand est-ce-qu'on coucherait ensemble ?_ fit-il finalement en lui souriant.

Le plus vieux hocha la tête avant de venir frôler les lèvres du plus jeune des siennes.

_- Je t'ai dit, quand j'estimerais que tu seras prêt,_ commença-t-il en collant Stiles contre lui, _Mais ce soir je te pose la question.._

Le souffle de Stiles se coupa alors qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il allait lui demander. Il embrassa Derek tendrement, ses mains se perdant sur son dos.

- _Tu es prêt ?_ demanda finalement l'Alpha d'une voix suave, ses yeux ambres fixant ceux noisettes devant lui.

- _Plus que jamais._ répondit Stiles en lui souriant.

Les lèvres de Derek s'entrouvrirent alors que le regard de son petit-ami devenait brûlant. Il se recula alors et commença à partir en direction de la chambre, Stiles sur ses talons. Alors ils allaient réellement le faire ? Le plus jeune en avait des frissons rien que d'y penser. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chambre, le plus vieux tendit sa main à son amant. Celui-ci glissa la sienne dedans et lentement, il se laissa guider jusqu'au lit. Le plus vieux s'arrêta un instant et se mit derrière Stiles, le plus jeune sentit les doigts de Derek attraper son tee-shirt et le faire passer au dessus de sa tête. Il se laissa docilement faire et son cœur prit une accélérée lorsqu'il sentit le souffle du plus vieux sur son cou. Celui-ci vint y laisser une lignée de baisers alors que ses mains découvraient le torse du plus jeune. Stiles ne tenait déjà en plus en place. Il avait l'impression de rêver tant ce moment était parfait. Les lèvres et les mains de l'Alpha sur lui, son odeur l'enivrant et le bruit de sa respiration contre son oreille. Il se retourna doucement et vint planter un baiser sur les lèvres de Derek alors que celui-ci le poussait à s'allonger sur le lit. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, tous ses sens étaient en éveil alors que son cœur était prêt à exploser. Il l'admirait tellement, il lui était tellement reconnaissant d'être entré dans sa vie.

- _Derek je.._

Il avait envie de les dire ces 3 petits mots. Là maintenant, alors que Derek était au dessus de lui et qu'il l'écoutait avec son air bienveillant. Mais pouvait-il prendre le risque de tout perdre ce soir ? Il l'aimait comme un fou. Il n'avait jamais aimé comme ça. Pas même Lydia. Derek semblait être le seul et l'unique dans sa vie, le premier et le dernier, une partie de son âme sous forme humaine.

_- Hm ?_ fit Derek en jouant avec ses cheveux châtains.

_- ..Je l'ai jamais fait._

Ça aussi c'était vrai. Il s'offrait à lui ce soir, il lui donnait l'une des choses les plus précieuses chez toute personne vivant sur Terre. Il le laissait lui prendre sa virginité, ainsi il se souviendrait de lui toute sa vie. Peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver. Le plus vieux lui fit un petit sourire et vint l'embrasser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

_- Je sais._ dit-il simplement.

-_ Mais je veux le faire avec toi. Rien qu'avec toi._

Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Avec qui d'autre aurait-il pu le faire de toute manière ? Mais implicitement il lui avouait qu'il ne se voyait qu'avec lui.

- _Je ne comptais pas te partager._ ironisa le plus vieux.

_- Moi non plus._

_- Tu m'appartiens._ renchérit Derek en faisant glisser ses mains sur le petit corps frêle en dessous de lui.

_- Oui._

A ces mots le plus vieux attaqua les lèvres de Stiles de façon passionnée alors que leurs gestes devenaient de plus en plus rapides. Le désir montait en flèche dans leurs abdomens alors que seul le bruit de leurs respirations haletantes résonnait dans la chambre. Les mains de l'adolescent descendirent le long du dos du loup-garou jusqu'à s'arrêter aux pans de son pantalon. Il le regarda quelques instants dans les yeux et amena ses doigts vers son ventre, déboutonnant sa braguette lentement. Le plus vieux sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes alors que ses propres mains hésitaient à toucher le plus jeune. Il avait l'air si innocent avec ses cheveux décoiffés et son torse peu musclé. Stiles encouragea donc son amant en prenant ses mains pour les guider vers son entrejambe. Derek descendit son jogging sans le quitter du regard, voyant les joues du plus jeune prendre une teinte rosée. Sa pudeur avait quelque chose d'attendrissant qui le rendait encore plus désirable. Il laissa sa main se balader sur le bas de son ventre alors qu'il revenait à l'assaut de ces fines lèvres qui le rendaient fou. Sa main vint trouver les bords du caleçon du plus jeune alors que ses lippes quittaient celles de l'adolescent doucement.

- _Ça va ?_ lui demanda t-il avant d'aller plus loin.

D'un air timide et enfantin, Stiles hocha la tête alors qu'il regardait le seul vêtement qu'il portait glisser le long de ses jambes. Il se dévoilait totalement devant l'homme qu'il aimait, en qui il avait une totale confiance. Il n'avait cependant aucune estime de lui même et était mal à l'aise avec son corps. Le plus vieux était tellement beau à côté de lui qu'il n'osait même plus regarder son propre corps. L'Alpha remarqua qu'il ne voulait pas se regarder et attrapa son menton dans ses mains, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- _Tu es magnifique._ chuchota t-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Stiles déglutit difficilement et passa ses bras autour du cou de Derek pour l'étreindre tendrement. Comment remercier l'homme qui le rendait plus vivant que jamais et qui lui apportait l'affection qu'l avait toujours désiré ? Il le trouvait magnifique. Comment était-ce possible ? Ces quelques mots murmurés avaient fini de le rendre dingue. L'excitation secouait tous ses membres alors qu'il se reculait pour venir planter un long baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

- _Ne me quitte jamais._ fit l'adolescent en fixant les prunelles émeraudes qui fixaient ses lèvres.

Derek ne répondit pas mais il avait envie de hurler qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire ça. Il l'avait dans la peau depuis le premier jour qu'il l'avait vu. Depuis cette après-midi où il était entré dans sa propriété. Depuis cet instant où son monde avait littéralement changé lorsqu'il avait croisé ces deux iris chocolat pétillantes. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su, il était imprégné. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de tomber sous le charme de cet adolescent qui en tout point était différent de lui. Non, il n'avait pas prévu que l'amour vienne frapper à sa porte d'une manière si impromptue et inattendue. Lui qui avait eut peur de tomber amoureux remerciait aujourd'hui le ciel de lui avoir envoyé Stiles. Il descendit sa main vers la virilité durcie de son petit-ami et le caressa doucement, sans le presser. Le plus jeune soupira d'aise et passa une main dans les cheveux du plus vieux avant de l'embrasser sur la pommette. La peau de Derek se recouvrit de frissons alors que les mains du plus jeune descendaient son sous-vêtement. Leurs deux corps étaient à présent dénudés et laissaient libre cours à leur expression. Les touchers et leurs baisers étaient doux et ce fut sans précipitation que le plus vieux se redressa pour venir se positionner entre les jambes de l'hyperactif. Une pointe d'appréhension serra le ventre du plus jeune. Peur de ne pas être la hauteur, de faire une bourde et de tout foirer. Mais le regard rassurant du loup-garou le conforta et il se détendit quelque peu pendant que Derek le « préparait ». Les gestes de l'Alpha étaient prévenants et Stiles se laissait totalement aller, se sachant entre de bonnes mains. Derek revint à hauteur de son visage et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

- _Je ne vais pas seulement coucher avec toi ce soir Stiles._

Il s'approcha de son oreille, totalement conscient du rythme cardiaque rapide de son amant.

- _Je vais te faire l'amour._ chuchota t-il.

A ces mots, il ne fit plus qu'un avec l'hyperactif. Celui-ci se crispa légèrement, la douleur était presque insupportable mais il savait qu'il devait passer par là. Il n'était pas forcément informé sur le sujet mais savait en revanche que Derek ne chercherait pas à lui faire du mal. Il le laissa donc se mouvoir en lui jusqu'à ce que son corps accepte enfin sa présence. Le plaisir commençait à lui venir par bouffée alors qu'il agrippait les épaules du plus vieux. Celui-ci gardait un rythme lent alors qu'il fondait dans le coup du plus jeune, longeant sa carotide de ses lèvres. Il entendit un faible gémissement franchir les lèvres de Stiles et son corps s'embrasa encore plus. Ses yeux passèrent à un rouge incandescent alors qu'il capturait les lèvres de l'adolescent, ses mains fermement posées de chaque côté de sa tête. Stiles répondit à son baiser gentiment, mordant sa lèvre inférieure en souriant. Le plus vieux l'embrassa sur la pommette et accéléra un peu le rythme, la respiration erratique du plus jeune le rendant dingue. Les mains de Stiles vinrent encadrer son visage alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau, les yeux clos. Le plaisir s'infiltrait dans ses veines comme un élixir divin alors que le rythme toujours plus rapide de Derek l'envoyait en destination du septième ciel. Ses gémissements devinrent plus fréquents, toujours plus bruyants alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait exploser tant ce que le plus vieux lui faisait était bon. L'Alpha était lui aussi dans un état second, totalement charmé par les réactions de son amant, il amena sa main vers son sexe et accentua son plaisir.

-_ OH mon dieu._ soupira Stiles en accentuant le premier mot.

Il vit un petit sourire étirer les lèvres de Derek alors qu'il perdait totalement le contrôle. Il allait venir, très prochainement, dans quelques secondes. Non c'était trop tôt, il en voulait encore, c'était tout bonnement parfait. Le plus vieux faisait des merveilles et Stiles sentait son ventre se contracter alors qu'il savait l'Alpha proche de la délivrance lui aussi. Lorsqu'il sentit son corps commencer à trembler, le plus jeune tourna la tête, fuyant le regard du plus vieux. Sa pudeur avait certes été dépassée, mais il était encore gêné dans ces moments-là. Ce qui n'était pas au goût de l'Alpha qui ne voulait voir rien d'autre que son visage. Il attrapa son menton, se tenant sur une seule de ses mains et ancra son regard rouge sang dans celui humain de Stiles.

- _Je te l'ai déjà dit,_ fit-il à bout de souffle,_ Tu n'as pas à être gêné devant moi._

Le plus jeune hocha la tête faiblement alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait sous l'effet du plaisir. L'Alpha le regardait avec une admiration qu'il ne comprenait pas, ses yeux carmins le détaillaient, le dévoraient presque du regard. Son souffle se coupa alors qu'il sentait son corps être pris de spasmes incontrôlables. Une première bouffée de plaisir lui arracha un gémissement aigu et Derek vint à l'assaut de ses lèvres alors qu'ils se laissaient tous deux aller aux délices de l'orgasme. Un râle rauque franchit les lèvres du plus vieux alors que Stiles passait ses mains dans ses cheveux en embrassant son cou. Le plus vieux se recula de ses lèvres et l'embrassa sur le front longuement, décollant les petits cheveux collés sur son front du bout des doigts. Il se retira lentement de lui et attrapa sa main, le poussant à se relever. La tête encore dans les étoiles, Stiles le suivit docilement dans la salle de bain où Derek l'entraîna dans la douche avec lui. Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour de son cou et laissa l'eau glisser le long de leurs corps alors qu'il lui souriait sincèrement.

- _Un jour je te dirais quelque chose, mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas prendre la fuite._ chuchota l'adolescent en caressant la joue de l'Alpha.

_- Je te le promets._

Parce-qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec le plus jeune il lui donnait aujourd'hui quelque chose de précieux. Son coeur, sans lui dire mais par dessus tout :

**Sa confiance.**

* * *

_TRES LONG CHAPIIIIITRE. Certainement l'un de mes préférés. Je ne suis pas du genre à écrire des lemons très explicites avec tous les détails ragoûtants, j'suis plus du genre à les sous-entendre parce-que je trouve ça un peu.. Vulgaire, pour du Sterek. C'est un peu limé, certains mots sont quand même clairs. J'espère que ça vous a pas choqué et que vous avez aimé me lire. J'attends vos commentaires ! -L._


	9. Chapitre 9

**Ses propres clefs**

* * *

_"Il n'existe pas un modèle de couple qui fasse office de modèle. A partir du moment où les deux personnes sont consentantes, chacun est libre de vivre sa vie à sa guise, en se moquant du qu'en-dira-t-on."_ Et c'est ainsi que l'on aurait pu parler de Stiles et Derek. Ils étaient loin d'être les amants les plus parfaits du monde et les plus similaires. Non, ils étaient justes eux. Eux et leurs sentiments. Eux et leurs caractères opposés.

- _Derek non !_ s'exclama Stiles, _Je suis désolé mais je vois pas pourquoi tu m'attendrais dehors, je pensais qu'on était d'accord ! Tu m'avais dit "si ça peut te faire plaisir" bah ça me fait plaisir alors tu bouges tes fesses et tu viens avec moi !_  
_- J'ai dit ça uniquement pour que tu te taises._ répliqua le plus vieux d'un air sérieux.

Mardi 6 novembre 2013. Aujourd'hui le shérif Stilinski avait un jour de repos. Et c'était ce jour précis que son fils avait choisi pour lui annoncer sa relation avec Derek. Ça faisait déjà 3 mois passé, mais mieux valait tard que jamais n'est-ce pas ? Assis au volant de sa Jeep, l'Alpha à ses côtés, Stiles commençait à perdre patience. Voilà qu'il refusait de l'accompagner maintenant.

- _Ah donc on se ment maintenant ?_ fit Stiles en écarquillant les yeux.  
- _Qu'est-ce que Erika sait que je ne sais pas ?_ répliqua le loup-garou sans ciller.  
- _Très malin. Vraiment._

Exaspéré par la repartie agaçante de son petit-ami, l'adolescent sortit rapidement de sa voiture en claquant la portière et avança vers la porte d'entrée. Il entra rapidement et ferma la porte derrière lui, non pas surpris de voir que Derek ne l'avait pas suivi. Tant pis, il allait le faire seul. De toute manière il n'avait plus le choix, déjà il commençait à être à cours d'excuses pour expliquer le bruit dans sa chambre ainsi que ses sorties nocturnes fréquentes. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine où il retrouva son père, attablé, un verre de whisky dans la main.

- _Il est pas un peu trop tôt pour boire ?_

Le shérif se retourna d'un geste vif, n'ayant pas entendu le plus jeune entrer. Il repoussa son verre et tapota la table en face de lui, incitant son fils à s'asseoir.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe fiston ? Tu devais pas réviser avec Scott aujourd'hui ?_

_"Avec Derek tu veux dire P'pa non ?"_ avait envie de répliquer Stiles. Il était lassé de mentir.

_- Non. En fait j'ai pas révisé avec Scott depuis des lustres. Et j'ai pas dormi chez lui depuis plus d'un mois non plus._

La mèche était allumée. Son père fronça les sourcils. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il avait d'importants examens à réviser et qu'il allait donc passer le clair de son temps chez son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ?

-_ J'ai du mal à comprendre.._ admit le shérif, tentant de savoir où il en venait.  
-_ Je t'ai menti.._ admit Stiles.  
- _Alors.. Tu étais où ? Tu ne t'es pas drogué tout de même ?_

Le plus jeune ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer. Si, il s'était drogué, mais son addiction n'était pas due à un produit illicite. Plutôt à un loup garou mal luné qui lui retournait le cerveau depuis quelques temps.

_- Non, j'étais juste chez quelqu'un d'autre.. Quelqu'un de spécial.._  
_- "Quelqu'un de spécial" ? D'accord mais j'ai du mal à te saisir, pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de me le dire ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?_  
_- Non ! Enfin si. Enfin en quelque sorte. C'est compliqué. Mais ça fait trop longtemps que je te le cache._  
_- Ne me dis pas que tu as mis une fille enceinte._

Nouvel éclat de rire. Son père avait une imagination débordante, mais toujours pas la bonne réponse. Trop improbable pour être trouvée, il fallait avouer.

_- Non Papa j'ai pas mis de fille enceinte.. Mais il est possible que, bah que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un._ commença Stiles en triturant ses doigts, _Une personne, enfin un quelqu'un de spécial qui est assez proche de moi et avec qui je passe mon temps libre !_  
_- Tu sors avec une fille ?_ s'enthousiasma presque son père, _C'est la petite Hale ? Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?_  
_- Malia mais-_  
_- Malia, oui voilà !_

Qu'avaient-ils tous sincèrement avec Malia ? Elle était certes jolie mais loin d'être au goût de l'adolescent. Enfin, du temps où il regardait encore le fessier des filles. Du temps où son esprit était assez vide pour ne pas se laisser submergé par un beau regard émeraude.

- _Je ne sors pas avec elle mais je suis bien avec quelqu'un.. Seulement il y a un petit problème. Enfin je pense que tu vas être surpris voire carrément choqué et c'est normal hein !_  
_- Tu sors avec une gamine de moins de 14 ans ?_ chuchota son père comme s'ils étaient sur écoute.  
- _Mais non !_ soupira le plus jeune en passant une main sur son visage. _La personne avec qui je sors.. C'est pas n'importe qui, tu la connais. Tout le monde la connaît ici. Et.._

Stiles prit une grande inspiration et expira longuement avant de relever son regard vers son père.

-_..C'est pas une fille Papa._

La bombe était prête à exploser. Le shérif écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il savait son fils amoureux de Lydia depuis des années. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'une telle révélation ? Si son fils était gay il l'aurait vu, c'était forcément une blague. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à savoir s'il y avait des caméras cachées. Stiles capta son petit jeu et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- _C'est pas une blague !_ s'exclama t-il en écartant les bras. _Je suis très sérieux d'accord ?_  
_- Je comprends pas là. Et la petite Martin enfin... Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ?_  
_- Tu n'es passé à côté de rien du tout, moi même je ne pensais pas que ça me serait arrivé... Tout est allé si vite._

Stiles perdit son regard dans le vide quelques instants, repensant à son histoire avec Derek. A tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu pour en arriver jusqu'ici. En effet, le plus jeune n'avait pas prédit qu'il tomberait amoureux d'un loup-garou. Encore moins d'un homme. Et surtout pas de celui-ci.

- _Bon, ok ok,_ tenta de relativiser son père, _Qui c'est ?_

Un silence prit place entre les deux hommes alors que l'hyperactif n'arrivait plus à articuler aucun son. Il était comme figé. Le nom de son petit-ami restait bloquer dans sa trachée alors qu'il regardait son père, les lèvres entrouvertes. Celui-ci capta son malaise et lui fit un petit sourire.

- _Allons bon. C'est Scott ?_ demanda t-il à voix basse.  
_- BERK ! Mais Papa !_  
_- Bah quoi ? Comment je suis censé savoir enfin ? Je ne savais même pas que tu étais gay !_  
_- Je suis pas gay !_

Le shérif fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

_- Attends... Tu m'as bien dit que ce n'était pas une fille ? J'en déduis que c'est un homme. Comment tu appelles le fait de.._  
_- Y a pas de nom. C'est juste comme ça. C'est lui, c'est tout._  
_- Alors dis moi son nom !_ reprit son père d'une voix rassurante.  
_- J'ai peur de ta réaction. Tu me promets de toujours m'aimer quoiqu'il arrive ?_

Le shérif hocha la tête. La réponse était évidente, Stiles était tout ce qu'il avait. Jamais il ne pourrait le renier, qu'importe son orientation sexuelle ou la personne qui partage sa vie.

_- C'est.._ commença Stiles en triturant ses doigts.  
- _Moi._

Le cœur du plus jeune fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait son père se tourner vers l'origine du bruit. L'adolescent se retourna et vit Derek à l'embrasure de la porte, son air froid collé sur le visage et son éternel froncement de sourcils.

- _T-toi ?_ bégaya le shérif en passant de Stiles à Derek.  
- _N-non, NON !_ s'exclama soudain Stiles, _C'est une blague, il te fait une blague !_  
_- Pas du tout._ renchérit l'Alpha en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
- _SI, tu lui fais une blague, je t'assure._ fit l'adolescent en se tournant vers Derek d'un air agacé.

Le plus vieux avait choisi la pire manière d'annoncer à son père qu'il était en couple avec lui. Comme ça, de but en blanc, sans même préparer son père qui essayait tout juste de se faire au fait que son fils puisse avoir une histoire avec un homme.

- _Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter Monsieur Stilinski ?_ demanda Derek en s'adressant au principal intéressé.  
- _Eh bien je- Je ne sais pas. Non, pas vraiment ! Je suis confus. Expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe ici !_

Stiles se tourna vers son père en plissant les lèvres, affichant un rictus gêné.

- _Et s'il.. Et s'il ne blaguait pas Papa ? Tu sais dans un monde où ça pourrait être vrai, tu réagirais comment ? Moi, lui, ensemble.. En couple._  
_- Je commencerais déjà par me demander comment diable est-ce possible._ répondit le shérif en fermant les yeux douloureusement. _Ça n'a absolument aucun sens les garçons. J'ai l'impression de faire un rêve tant la situation me paraît improbable et pourtant je suis flic, j'en ai vu des choses. Mais alors comme celle-ci.. Jamais._  
_- C'est arrivé comme ça je-_ commença l'hyperactif en baissant les yeux, _Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.. C'est la vérité. Pas une blague.. Ni un autre monde._

Derek sentit le cœur de Stiles accélérer alors qu'il fixait son père avec intérêt. L'homme d'âge mûr avait l'air complètement déphasé. La nouvelle avait eu un effet choc, il n'avait jamais imaginé son fils gay, encore moins avec un homme comme Derek Hale. Il releva la tête vers les deux hommes et les détailla un à un. D'un côté son fils, jeune, enjôleur, bavard, drôle, sociable.. De l'autre, Derek Hale, plus vieux, froid, insociable, en possession d'un casier judiciaire. Ces deux là étaient totalement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. C'en était presque drôle.

_- Ça paraît presque logique quand je vous regarde mais je suis tellement surpris._  
_- Attends Papa tu- En quoi c'est logique ?_ le coupa l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils.  
- _Vous êtes à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, j'imagine que c'est cette différence qui vous a rapproché je me trompe ?_  
_- Non, vous avez totalement raison._ répondit Derek sans ciller.  
- _Ah bon bah j'étais pas au courant merci de préciser._ ironisa Stiles en fusillant Derek du regard. _Et maintenant que t'es là et que tu m'as bien mis dans la galère avance-toi !_

Le shérif les regarda quelques instants. On aurait dit un vieux couple qui se chamaillait. Il ne comprenait pas, il était tellement surpris qu'il ne savait que penser. Rien n'avait de sens, ces deux personnes assises en face de lui étaient en apparences totalement incompatibles. Seulement Stiles était son fils unique, la chair de sa chair et jamais rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de l'aimer. Ni son orientation sexuelle et donc en conséquent, ni son histoire quasi-improbable avec Derek Hale. Son fils était libre de ses choix -quoique mineur- et son père avait décidé de respecter celui-ci.

_- Très bien. Venez manger dimanche midi, j'aimerais apprendre à mieux te connaître Derek._ fit le shérif en esquissant un sourire.  
-_ QUOI ?!_

L'Alpha sursauta presque lorsqu'il entendit le ton strident de la voix de Stiles. Il se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

- _Tu trouves pas ça trop bizarre toi ? Genre "Salut P'pa j'suis gay et en couple avec Derek Hale ! Cool, bon on s'fait une bouffe ?" Ridicule attends. Papa, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?_

Son père haussa un sourcil en pouffant ironiquement. Comment voulait-il qu'il réagisse ? Qu'il le mette à la porte ? Qu'il l'interdise de voir son petit-ami ? C'était peine perdue. Il connaissait trop bien son fils et savait pertinemment que ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Puis il ne pouvait nier que depuis quelques temps Stiles semblait réellement heureux. Alors pourquoi refuser d'apprendre à connaître la personne qui mettait un sourire sur le visage angélique de son fils ?

- _Stiles, je veux juste apprendre à connaître la personne qui partage ta vie et pas en regardant son casier judiciaire._  
_- Il a un casier judiciaire ?!_

Le plus jeune se tourna vers l'Alpha.

_- T'as un casier et tu m'la jamais dit ?_  
_- Je pensais que tu le savais puisque tu es à l'origine de mon arrestation. Le meurtre de ma sœur, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?_ railla Derek en souriant sarcastiquement.  
- _Ah ça.._ soupira Stiles. _D'ailleurs Papa, c'est pas lui qui a tué Laura ! Je te le promets !_  
_- Je m'en doute Stiles. Sinon il n'aurait pas été relâché._ répondit son père. _Cependant je dois avouer que je suis un peu sur mes gardes en ce qui te concerne,_ continua son père en regardant l'Alpha, _Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, j'imagine que Stiles sait ce qu'il fait. Du moins je l'espère._  
_- Je comprends parfaitement._ fit Derek en hochant la tête.

Le shérif esquissa un sourire puis se tourna vers son fils. Il avait l'impression de rêver éveillé. Derek Hale en couple avec son fils. Décidément, il pourrait dire qu'il en avait vu des choses étonnantes dans sa vie.

- _J'ai besoin de temps pour me faire à toute cette.. Situation._ reprit le shérif. _Mais venez dimanche pour déjeuner, j'insiste._  
_- Oui ok, on viendra Papa mais j'espère que c'est pas un vieux plan où tu vas me dire "Il est pas bien pour toi, trop vieux et il a l'air dangereux" parce-que je te préviens tout de suite : ça ne changera rien._  
_- Ça, je le sais Stiles. C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut que je m'habitue à te voir aux bras d'un homme comme Derek. Sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr._ fit-il en regardant le plus vieux.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement les doutes du père de son petit-ami. Mais il réagissait plutôt bien et Derek ne pût s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'envisager de quitter Stiles. Ça lui aurait déchiré le cœur mais il ne voulait que son bonheur, lui enlever son père aurait donc été exclu. Le consentement parental était très important pour lui étant donné le fait que Stiles était mineur. Il aurait 18 ans l'année prochaine seulement et Derek ne comptait pas le priver de sa jeunesse et de sa scolarité. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il faisait très attention à ce qu'il assiste à ses cours et qu'il prenne du temps pour réviser au dépens du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il venait voir l'adolescent assez souvent, dormait -et plus- avec lui dans son lit et connaissait à présent toutes les cachettes possibles et imaginables de sa chambre. Combien de fois avait-il fini cacher sous le lit ou dans l'armoire quand le père de Stiles rentrait plus tôt du travail ? Un bon nombre. Mais ces petites expériences, même si elles l'avaient exaspéré au début, n'avaient fait que renforcer les liens qui l'unissaient à présent à l'adolescent. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui, Stiles était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Pour toujours. De toute manière l'imprégnation ne partait pas, elle restait à vie. Ses sentiments pour l'adolescent quant à eux ne semblaient que se multiplier jour après jour. Il en était amoureux, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre car c'était encore trop tôt.

- _Alors on fait comme ça, dimanche ça vous va ?_ renchérit le shérif en haussant les sourcils.  
- _Oui ok, on sera là !_ abdiqua enfin Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. _En attendant j'ai des trucs à faire._

L'adolescent commença à se lever mais la voix de son père retentit à nouveau :

- _D'ailleurs, si je ne me trompe pas on est bien mardi aujourd'hui non ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ?_

Le plus jeune grimaça avant de se retourner vers le plus vieux de la maisonnée.

- _Hé bien.. Il se pourrait que j'ai demandé au médecin de famille de me faire une dispense de sport pour que je ne sois pas obligé de jouer au Lacrosse cette saison.. Les entraînements sont le Mardi matin et comme je ne vois pas souvent Derek tu comprends que- Voilà c'est.._  
_- Je vois._ fit simplement le shérif en secouant la tête.

Son fils fit une petite moue gênée, tentant d'ignorer le regard tueur que lui lançait à présent l'Alpha. Oui, il avait peut-être omis de l'informer. Une fois à l'extérieur, l'Alpha l'empoigna par le bras avant de le tourner face à lui.

_- C'est quoi cette histoire de dispense ? Et c'est toi qui me reprochais de mentir ?_

Le plus jeune plissa les lèvres et réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'il allait dire. Le plus vieux avait vraiment l'air énervé et il était vrai que pour une fois c'était vraiment justifié. Il avait prétexté que son professeur de Français n'assurait plus ses cours le Mardi matin et qu'il avait donc la matinée libre. C'était évidemment un tissus de mensonge.

_- Écoute,_ commença Stiles en baissant les yeux, _Je voulais pas te mentir d'accord ? Seulement je savais déjà comment tu aurais réagi, tu m'en aurais empêché._  
_- Exactement._  
_- C'est bien pour ça que j'te l'ai pas dit ! Je trouve qu'on se voit pas assez souvent et quand je suis en cours je pense tout le temps à toi, je m'ennuie, je suis pas concentré. J'ai besoin de te voir c'est comme ça !_  
_- Quitte à faire une croix sur le Lacrosse ? Tu trouves pas ça dommage et qui plus est, malhonnête envers ton équipe ?_  
_- Oh ça va !_ s'exclama Stiles en le contournant pour monter à bord de la Jeep. _Je viens de t'expliquer ! Je m'en tape du Lacrosse je veux juste passer du temps avec toi. Tu comprends ou j'te fais un schéma ?_

Le plus vieux le rejoignit côté passager et soupira. Parfois, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ses actions. Certes, c'était touchant qu'il veuille passer un peu plus de temps avec lui mais de là à se faire faire une dispense et laisser tomber son équipe.. L'alpha se tourna vers Stiles. C'était vraiment adorable finalement. Il vit le plus jeune tourner la clef pour démarrer la voiture mais le retint en attrapant son poignet. Il capta le regard interloqué de son petit-ami mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de capturer ses lèvres. Le plus jeune de détendît en gémissant doucement puis se recula légèrement.

- _Tu devrais pas faire ça.._ chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres. _Parce-que ça me donne des idées malsaines et le lieu n'est franchement pas adéquat._  
_- Alors démarre. Vite._

* * *

Le lendemain, la meute se réunissait pour un débriefing. Ils comptaient reparler de l'affaire du défunt Liam pour enfin la mettre au clair. Ils n'étaient plus très loin du dénouement.

- _Ça y est, on l'a dit à mon père._ fit Stiles à Scott lorsqu'il arriva.  
_- Super ! Comment il a réagi ?_  
_- Bah.. Bien bizarrement._

Son meilleur ami haussa les épaules et lui fit une accolade.

- _C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ?_ lui dit-il en souriant.  
- _Ouais, mais j'ai l'impression que ça cache quelque chose. Il devrait avoir un autre type de réaction, là il nous invite carrément à bouffer c'est délirant !_  
_- Je trouve ça bien. Ton père te connaît Stiles..._

L'hyperactif plissa les yeux, l'interrogeant du regard.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?_ demanda t-il incrédule.  
- _J'entends par là que ton père sait parfaitement qu'il ne pourra rien faire contre ta relation avec Derek. Tu es trop obstiné._  
_- Pas faux._ admit finalement le plus jeune en retroussant les lèvres.

A cet instant même, le reste de la meute arriva rapidement, prenant place dans le salon comme à leur habitude.

- _Bon, par où on commence ?_ intervint Isaac en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
- _Par aller dans les bois !_ s'exclama Stiles en levant le doigt.

Il récolta un regard menaçant de Derek et celui incompréhensif de ses amis. Il campait toujours sur ses positions, pour lui ils passaient à côté de quelque chose. C'était bien de savoir qui était Liam mais sans savoir qui l'avait tué ils n'allaient pas avancer et quelque chose disait à l'hyperactif que la réponse se trouvait sur le scène même du crime.

- _Pourquoi retourner là-bas ?_ demanda Alison. _On a déjà fait des recherches cet été, ça n'a rien donné._  
_- Oui mais MOI je n'y suis pas allé, et je veux y aller. Et vu que j'aurais "pas le droit",_ fit-il en mimant les guillemets, _d'y aller tout seul je vous propose de m'accompagner !_  
- _C'est une perte de temps._ remarqua Malia en levant les yeux au ciel. _De toute manière je pourrais bientôt plus vous suivre dans vos délires parce-que je pars vivre avec ma mère._

La meute se tourna d'un même mouvement vers la jeune femme. Sa manière d'annoncer son départ était si.. Impromptu.

- _Ah ouais, et tu pars quand exactement ?_ intervint Aiden en haussant un sourcil.  
_- Dans une semaine._  
_- Tu restes pas pour Noël ?_ s'exclama Stiles en écartant les bras. _Derek avait prévu de le faire ici en plus ça aurait été super si- Ah mince._

Derek grogna et leva les yeux au ciel. C'était censé être une "surprise" mais Stiles avait encore parlé trop vite.

- _Bon bah maintenant vous le savez tous ! Le 24 au soir au loft, JE cuisine évidemment ! Derek derrière les fourneaux c'est impossible._

Il récolta un énième regard tueur de la part de son petit-ami et s'excusa silencieusement en lui faisant des yeux de biche. Derek commençait à avoir l'habitude de ses gaffes à répétition, il avait même prédit celle-là. Qu'il ait réussi à se taire jusqu'à la mi-novembre était presque un exploit finalement.

- _Vous êtes tous invités._ fit finalement Derek en regardant le petit groupe.

- _Tu m'avais invité ?_ s'extasia Malia en souriant de satisfaction.

- _Tu pars la semaine prochaine._ lui rappela le plus vieux sur un ton ironique.

Stiles pouffa sous le regard carnassier de la jeune coyote. Elle était évidemment invitée mais visiblement elle avait d'autres plans pour la fin de l'année. Ainsi que pour la prochaine.

- _Tu reviens quand ?_ lui demanda Lydia avec un petit sourire.

- _J'en sais rien.. Je pense aller à l'université là-bas alors.. Dans longtemps. Mais je vous donnerai des nouvelles promis !_

Cette nouvelle abasourdissante avait jeté un froid et l'ambiance était retombée au fil des minutes. Ils réalisaient à présent que l'un d'entre eux allait partir, après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré ensemble.

- _Ok, si tu t'en vas dans une semaine, il faut que l'histoire de Dyliam soit résolue avant !_ fit Stiles d'un air déterminé.

Et pour une fois, personne ne broncha. Il semblait qu'il avait mis tout le monde d'accord.

- _Ça alors, tu ne lèves pas les yeux au ciel ?_ dit-il en se tournant vers Derek. _Et vous râlez pas non plus ? Oh mon dieu, va falloir que j'investisse dans une luge moi !_

_- Une luge ?_ fit l'Alpha en haussant un sourcil.

- _Bah oui l'expression !_

Le plus vieux restait de marbre, ne comprenant pas le sens de la phrase du plus jeune. Celui-ci soupira et se planta devant lui.

- _Quand un truc arrive rarement voire jamais on dit « Il va neiger ! » c'est pour ça que j'ai dit que j'allais acheter une luge. La neige, la luge, tu vois le rapport ?_

_- Ma main, ta tête tu vois le rapport ?_ répondit Derek en le contournant.

Stiles resta là, les bras ballants et la bouche entrouverte. Il était vexé de ne pas avoir compris sa blague alors il l'envoyait bouler. Rien de bien étonnant finalement. Il ignora la réaction de son amant et se retourna à son tour vers la meute.

_- Bon, on va sur le lieu du crime ?_

_- Tu vas nous lâcher la grappe avec ça sérieusement ? _soupira Erika.

_- Non, de toute manière si personne ne veut m'accompagner j'y vais seul._

_- C'est bon, tu as gagné. On y va._

L'adolescent se retourna vers Derek avec un sourire resplendissant et sautilla presque sur lui-même. Le petit groupe ne broncha pas, si l'Alpha avait décidé qu'ils iraient ils n'allaient pas chercher à le contredire. Comme d'habitude. Mais ils savaient parfaitement que s'il acceptait de s'y rendre c'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à Stiles qui commençait à agacer tout le monde avec ses caprices puérils. Ils sortirent donc du loft et marchèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit où Liam avait été tué. Le plus jeune se rapprocha de Lydia et l'attrapa doucement par le bras.

-_ Vu que tu es une Banshee, peut-être que tu peux ressentir quelque chose non ? Si tu touches un arbre par exemple ou une feuille ?_

La jeune rousse prit un air blasé et fixa son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

_- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne contrôle pas mes pouvoirs. Je suis pas Phoebe dans Charmed, c'est pas en touchant une pierre que je vais résoudre l'énigme. Je vais essayer de me concentrer, ne reste pas dans mes pattes !_

Stiles fit une mine offensée mais finit par la lâcher, s'éloignant un peu du groupe qui malgré leur réticence, se donnait du mal à chercher ne serait-ce qu'une petite piste. Au point où ils en étaient, il n'y avait pas des milliers de solutions qui se présentaient à eux. L'hyperactif se dirigea vers un arbre, en fit le tour, puis revint sur ses pas avec un air lassé. Rien de rien. Pourtant il était persuadé de passer à côté de quelque chose. Il vit soudain le visage de Lydia devenir très sérieux, comme si elle entrait dans une sorte de transe. Il l'avait déjà plusieurs fois vu dans cet état, et il reprit rapidement espoir en se dirigeant vers elle.

- _Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, qu'est-ce-que tu vois ?_ s'exclama t-il en s'approchant des pierres que la jeune femme touchait.

- _Je ne vois rien du tout.._ répondit-elle d'un air perdu._ J'entends.. Des murmures. Des gens qui crient. Soulève cette pierre._

Stiles regarda le gros amas devant lui et sourit ironiquement. Il n'était pas assez fort pour la soulever, il allait se faire mal à coup sûr. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide en direction de Derek et vit que celui-ci ne le regardait pas. Profitant de son inattention il tenta de soulever la pierre une première fois. Il y arrivait presque. Il devait juste y aller un peu plus franchement. Réunissant toutes ses forces -aussi minces soient-elles- il parvint à la soulever et à la poser à terre. Un exploi.

- _Youhou ! _cria t-il victorieux_. Alors ?_

Il la vit se pencher vers la terre, comme si elle écoutait les vers de terre parlaient entre eux. Ce fut évidemment une pensée de notre cher Stiles qui s'était bien gardé de la prononcer. Il la regarda avec attention, attendant patiemment qu'elle lui donne une indication. Elle se releva soudain et entrouvrit les lèvres avant de fixer le sol.

- _C'est ici.._ murmura t-elle en regardant un amas de terre.

- _De quoi ici ? A part de la terre je vois rien Lydia !_ fit Stiles d'un air déboussolé.

-_ C'est ici, j'en suis persuadée. C'est très proche._

Le plus jeune s'accroupit à son tour et regarda devant la jeune femme. Peut-être devait-il creuser ? Et se salir les mains. Il leva les yeux au ciel et retroussa ses manches avant de plonger ses mains dans la terre, il sentait déjà celle-ci se glisser sous ses ongles et il grimaça de dégoût. Il avait horreur de cette sensation. Il choisit finalement de se concentrer sur la finalité de son acte : Lydia ne savait peut-être pas ce qu'elle était vraiment et ce qu'elle pouvait trouver mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que sous-terre se trouvait la réponse à leurs questions. La meute avait fini par se rapprocher de la jeune rousse et de l'adolescent. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que Stiles était en train de faire mais au vue du teint livide et de l'air perdu de la Banshee, ils savaient d'office que quelque chose d'important se trouvait là. Tous attendaient donc avec impatience que le plus jeune déniche ce qui allait pouvoir enfin leur permettre de mettre toute cette histoire au clair.

- _Croyez pas que je vous vois pas, je vous sens autour de moi là, ça me stresse ! _s'exclama Stiles en continuant de creuser.

_- Tais-toi et creuse. _répliqua Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

Il récolta un magnifique soupir d'exaspération de la part de son petit protégé mais bientôt, celui-ci extirpa quelque chose du sol. Un papier. Il se releva d'un coup, prêt à bondir sur place pour leur crier qu'il avait eu raison mais à la place, il se prit les pieds dans le caillou qu'il avait peiné à déplacer et se serait affalé sur le sol si une main habile ne l'avait pas rattrapé de justesse par le bras. Il releva son le regard vers la personne qui l'avait aidé et ne fut pas surpris de croiser le regard exaspéré de l'Alpha.

- _Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu partes seul en expédition maintenant ?_ ironisa le plus vieux en le relâchant.

- _C'est bon, fais pas ton rabat-joie, ça arrive à tout le monde de s'entraver._ répliqua Stiles un brin vexé. _Bref, j'avais raison, s'il y avait un stylo sur la scène de crime il y avait forcément un papier. Et voilà !_ fit-il en l'agitant sous le nez de ses amis. _JE, moi Stiles, avais raison et vous aviez tord !_

- _Super. Tu l'ouvres ?_ s'impatienta Malia en tapotant du pied par terre.

Elle venait de casser son moment de gloire et l'adolescent ne put que se sentir vexé de nouveau. On le traitait vraiment comme un gamin, voire un idiot et il fut tellement agacé par la situation qu'il jeta le papier au sol et bouscula tout le monde pour s'éloigner.

- _Qu'est-ce-qui lui prend ?_ râla Erika en levant les yeux au ciel. _Oh, Stilinski ! Reviens ici ! Maintenant que t'as trouvé ton papier tu vas pas nous lâcher si ?_

Le plus jeune s'arrêta dans sa course, secoua la tête et se retourna vers la meute.

- _D'après ce que j'ai compris je suis un boulet, vous n'avez clairement pas besoin de moi. Alors finissez votre enquête tous seuls, moi je rentre._

Un silence de plomb s'installa alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait rapidement. Automatiquement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Derek qui restait comme figé. Il s'était douté que ce moment arriverait, Stiles avait des réactions enfantines agaçantes mais il n'en restait pas moins un membre de la meute. Il fallait avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas épargné ces derniers mois. Il en avait pris pour son grade un bon nombre de fois et à part encaisser, se taire et suivre il n'avait pas vraiment bronché. C'était la fois de trop, et ça l'Alpha l'avait prédit. Il le connaissait bien maintenant, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, mais il n'avait pas anticipé. Et surtout, il ne réagissait pas.

- _Derek ?_ fit finalement Scott en se rapprochant de lui. _Tu ne vas pas le voir ? Je pense qu'il ne veut parler à personne là._

_- Justement, il veut être seul._ répondit l'Alpha d'une voix rauque, son regard toujours perdu sur l'ombre qui disparaissait peu à peu de son champ de vision. _Respectons sa décision, pour une fois._

Le plus vieux ramassa la feuille que son petit-ami avait laissé tomber au sol lors de son départ et la déplia avant de lire à voix haute :

_« Retrouvez ma sœur, ne les laissez pas lui faire du mal. Je pars pour la protéger. Sauvez-là. -Dylan »_

Le groupe d'amis fronça les sourcils d'un même mouvement. Il s'était donc suicidé pour protéger sa sœur. Bizarre qu'ils n'en n'aient jamais entendu parlé. Il était inscrit qu'il était fils unique sur tous les registres. La lettre semblait avoir été enterré involontairement, certainement le vent et la pluie qui avaient submergé Beacon Hills durant le mois d'août. Ça devait être la raison pour laquelle la police n'avait rien trouvé et que eux non plus. C'était la première fois que Lydia mettait les pieds sur la scène de crime.

_- Prochaine étape, retrouver sa sœur je suppose ?_ proposa Scott.

_- Oui, mais comment ? _demanda Boyd en fronçant les sourcils.

_- En trouvant les assassins en premier, _commença Derek,_ Ils vont chercher à la trouver. Si on les trouve avant et que l'on sait leur plan d'attaque, on pourra arriver en premier, sauvez la sœur de Dylan et les éliminer par la même occasion._

_- Il a raison.. _intervint Lydia en se relevant finalement._ On doit la sauver._

Le plan était donc mis en place. Trouver l'ennemi pour sauver la victime. Ils commenceraient ce week-end. En attendant, la plupart d'entre eux avaient des devoirs et autres sortes d'activités. Quant à Derek, il avait une petite tête de mule à aller voir et il se doutait que celle-ci était partie se réfugier au loft. Il salua donc ses amis et rentra chez lui rapidement. En entrant dans le salon, il vit que l'adolescent n'était pas dans la pièce, il leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et soupira de soulagement en voyant un petit corps recroquevillé sur son lit en position fœtale. Il s'approcha et vint s'allonger prêt de lui jusqu'à encercler sa taille et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- _Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?_ demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- _Je médite._ répondit l'adolescent d'une voix sèche.

Derek amena ses lèvres vers son cou et vint y poser un baiser. Il entendit Stiles soupirer d'aise.

- _Mais non, t'as pas le droit de faire ça.._ râla le plus jeune en se mettant sur le dos,_ C'est de la manipulation, c'est malsain._

Le plus vieux s'approcha doucement de son visage et vint poser un baiser sur sa pommette.

- _Non, je suis énervé, ça ne m'atteint pas du tout._ répliqua l'hyperactif en plantant ses orbes noisettes dans celles ambres proches de lui.

- _Tu es sûr ?_ murmura Derek en frôlant ses lèvres de son pouce.

- _Arrête.._ soupira Stiles qui commençait à perdre ses moyens.

Le plus jeune déglutit difficilement puis tourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à croiser ce visage qui le rendait fou. Il devait rester de marbre et ne pas réagir, il était énervé. Du moins il l'avait été, maintenant il n'était question que de fierté. Derek capta son petit jeu et haussa un sourcil avant de glisser ses doigts sous la chemise du plus jeune. Il le sentit frissonner et sourit en coin de satisfaction.

_- Oh non ça.. Ça c'est pas du jeu Derek._

_- Parce-qu'on est en train de jouer là ?_ continua l'Alpha en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux châtains de son amant.

Celui-ci papillonna des yeux sous les caresses de son loup-garou et se sentit faiblir alors que sa propre main venait se poser sur le dos de son petit-ami.

-_ Tu m'agaces, tu sais exactement comment me rendre à ta merci._ soupira le plus jeune en caressant la joue de Derek.

_- C'est un de mes talents en effet._

Stiles pouffa et captura ses lèvres en gémissant doucement. Il s'éloigna quelques instants des lippes humides de son compagnon et perdit son regard dans celui rouge carmin devant lui.

- _J'ai pas l'impression de faire partie de la meute,_ se confia t-il finalement en baissant les yeux, _Je me sens inutile, genre un boulet que vous devez traîner parce que vous avez pas le choix._

_- Stiles.._ fit le plus vieux en soupirant. _C'est toi qui a trouvé la feuille aujourd'hui non ? Et si tu n'avais pas insisté on serait passé à côté d'une information primordiale._

_- Certes mais.. Attends, du coup y avait marqué quoi dessus ?_ s'exclama Stiles en écarquillant les yeux.

- _Dylan nous demande de sauver sa sœur, il était poursuivi et tout laisse à croire que ses agresseurs vont attaquer de nouveau. On doit les trouver avant qu'il ne la trouve._

_- J'en étais sûr.. Un loup-garou ne l'aurait pas étranglé. Il s'est suicidé.. C'est triste._

L'Alpha fronça les sourcils et regarda sa main encore sous le tee-shirt de son amant.

_- On pourrait en reparler plus tard ? J'ai d'autres idées en tête pour le moment._

_- Bien sûr._ répondit Stiles en souriant.

Derek regarda son sourire quelques instants et revint à l'assaut de ses lèvres en déboutonnant sa chemise.

- _Mais je pense quand même que je ne fais pas vraiment partie de la meute. Je suis le meilleur ami de Scott et le copain du chef. C'est tout._ ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter en regardant sa chemise s'ouvrir peu à peu.

- _Tu es un membre à part entière, ne raconte pas de bêtises._

Une fois le dernier bouton enlevé, l'Alpha retira le vêtement des épaules de Stiles et fit passer son propre tee-shirt au dessus de sa tête. Les mains de Stiles vinrent parcourir son torse et il soupira d'aise en laissant à son tour ses mains balayer le ventre de l'hyperactif.

- _Si j'étais un loup-garou ce serait plus simple, on me prendrait au sérieux. Là je passe pour un abrutis parce que je suis le plus jeune et le plus maladroit. Mais c'est pas tout le temps le cas !_

Il sentit les lèvres de Derek dans son cou et couina légèrement en passant sa main dans sa chevelure ébène.

- _Tu voudrais pas me transformer en loup-garou ?_

Le plus vieux soupira d'exaspération et quitta son cou pour relever la tête, un air exaspéré planté sur le visage.

_- Même pas en rêve._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- C'est trop dangereux._

_- Mais pas du tout, je serais plus fort et plus musclé !_

_- Non. C'est non. Et c'est même pas la peine d'insister tu as compris ?_

_- T'es nul._ râla Stiles en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Derek se recula un peu et toisa le plus jeune.

_- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour être un membre important de cette meute. Tout d'abord tu es avec moi, tu seras toujours avec moi que ça plaise ou non,_ commença t-il d'une voix sèche, _Ensuite, ce n'est pas parce que tu es maladroit que tu es complètement idiot. Alors maintenant tu te tais et tu me laisses t'embrasser et te faire l'amour comme tu le mérites._

Stiles le regarda quelques instants dans les yeux et lui sourit sincèrement en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- _Oh oui, fais-moi l'amour comme je le mérite._ chuchota t-il avant de coller Derek contre lui.

- _Imbécile._ susurra l'Alpha en fondant sur ses lèvres à nouveau.

* * *

Le dimanche matin, Stiles se réveilla aux côtés de Derek, au loft. Depuis quelques temps il y passait ses nuits puisque Derek le « forçait » à se rendre en cours, en gage de récompense celui-ci lui offrait « l'hospitalité nocturne ». Le père de l'adolescent n'avait pas bronché puisqu'il se doutait que ce genre de situations était arrivé plus d'une fois. A la place, il avait maintenu son invitation pour le Dimanche et avait préparé le déjeuner avec un petit sourire en coin, maintenant impatient de découvrir comment son fils avait pu tomber dans les bras de Derek Hale. En quelques jours, il avait réussi à se faire une raison, lui-même s'étonnait. Finalement, si son fils était heureux lui aussi l'était. Le plus jeune s'était douché rapidement, Derek à ses talons et s'était habillé en vrac, les yeux totalement bouffis. Pour lui, le dimanche matin était sacré, il avait pour habitude de rester coucher jusqu'à 15h00, attendant docilement que quelqu'un vienne le tirer du lit. Tout simplement parce-qu'il ne voyait aucune utilité à une journée telle que le Dimanche. Tous les magasins sont fermés, personne n'est dehors et lui passait son temps à s'ennuyer comme un rat mort devant sa console. Il était pourtant vrai que depuis qu'il était en couple avec l'Alpha, les Dimanche avaient quelque chose de plus attrayant quand il pouvait les passer en sa compagnie. C'était malheureusement rare, le loup-garou était occupé et Stiles avait beau être au loft il n'avait pas vraiment droit à des petits moments privilégiés. Aujourd'hui c'était un peu différent, se lever tôt le peinait mais savoir qu'il allait déjeuner avec son père et son petit-ami le tenait assez éveillé pour être extrêmement anxieux.

- _Derek il est 11h30, on devrait peut-être se grouiller !_ cria t-il du salon en direction de la chambre où Derek s'habillait.

_- J'arrive._

Le plus jeune soupira et s'assit sur le canapé. Il triturait ses doigts nerveusement, imaginant le déroulement du repas de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Et si c'était un piège ? Et si son père prétendait vouloir connaître Derek pour en fait le faire arrêter pour pédophilie ? Son visage se vida de tout son sang.

- _Stiles, tu vas bien ?_

La voix rauque de son amant le sortit de sa rêverie et il entrouvrit les lèvres, prêt à répondre un mensonge mais à la place il hocha la tête, feignant un faible sourire. Il réalisa alors qu'il était vraiment parti loin tout seul dans son délire. Son père ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, ça n'avait aucun sens. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et ses pommettes reprirent rapidement des couleurs.

- _On prend ta voiture ?_ demanda t-il finalement en se dirigeant vers la porte à toute vitesse.

- _Si tu veux._ répondit Derek d'un air incompréhensif.

Il y avait de cela quelques instants, le plus jeune semblait sur le point de se décomposer. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce gamin avait toujours eu des réactions étranges finalement. Il le suivit donc jusqu'à sa voiture et monta au volant, bientôt rejoint par Stiles qui s'installa à côté de lui. Il entendit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et comprit alors.

_- De quoi tu as peur exactement ?_ fit-il en tournant la tête vers l'adolescent.

_- M-moi ? De rien du tout, rien rien, ça va parfaitement. On y va ?_

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

_- Je commence à te connaître, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse._

_- Bah, c'est tout con en fait tu vas rigoler mais j'ai peur que mon père nous fasse un faux plan, un truc du genre « Je fais semblant d'être votre ami pour pouvoir vous séparer plus facilement ». Il réagit trop bien, je trouve ça louche._

_- Tu es complètement paranoïaque._ soupira Derek en actionnant le moteur.

Stiles, un peu vexé, tourna la tête vers la vitre en jurant dans sa barbe. Il savait que lui en parler n'était pas une bonne idée. Derek était bien trop naïf, et lui peut-être un peu trop sur le qui vive.

_- Tu peux pas comprendre, tu te méfies pas comme je me méfie c'est tout !_ dit finalement Stiles au bout d'une minute.

- _Non j'avoue que je ne te comprends pas. Ton père a l'air d'être décidé à accepter, pourquoi tu penses au pire ?_

La voiture filait à vive allure sur les petites routes de Beacon Hills et l'adolescent appréhendait de plus en plus le moment où la Camaro se garerait devant chez lui.

_- Je trouve sa réaction un peu trop.. Je sais pas, gentille ? Je lui ai quand même annoncé que j'étais avec un mec plus vieux que moi et ayant été suspecté d'être un meurtrier !_

_- Je vais finir par faire demi-tour alors arrête ton cirque._ rétorqua Derek qui commençait à perdre patience.

- _T'énerves pas contre moi.._ soupira Stiles en baissant les yeux.

Ce regard de chien battu que l'Alpha détestait par dessus tout car il le rendait gâteux. Cette petite bouille enfantine lui donnait presque des frissons, c'en n'était même plus humain. Il leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la main de Stiles afin d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

- _Je ne suis pas énervé contre toi._ répondit-il simplement sans quitter la route du regard.

L'hyperactif sourit légèrement en regardant la main de Derek dans la sienne et hocha la tête. Avec lui il ne risquait rien, son père pourrait bien tout essayer, il garderait son loup-garou jusqu'à la fin. Il irait à ce déjeuner tête haute, fier de se présenter au bras d'un homme aussi charmant que Derek Hale. Il était à lui, et personne ne pourrait le lui enlever. Ce fut donc quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent à destination, le plus jeune à présent sûr de lui. C'était le plus vieux qui commençait à redouter le déjeuner, non pas que Stiles avait réussi à l'influencer, il ne voulait juste pas faire mauvaise impression. Après tout il n'avait qu'à rester lui même et tout se passerait bien. Le shérif vint leur ouvrir rapidement et il fit une accolade à son fils avant de serrer la main de Derek en souriant. Il avait plutôt l'air sincère. Ils passèrent à table rapidement et les premières minutes du repas furent centrés sur les études de Stiles et ses résultats scolaires qui étaient excellents. Ca, son père ne pouvait pas lui enlever, malgré son histoire passionnée avec Derek il bossait au lycée avec acharnement et allait certainement décrocher son diplôme haut la main. Puis lentement mais sûrement la conversation dévia sur l'Alpha.

- _Et toi Derek, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?_ demanda le shérif.

Le plus vieux se tourna vers Stiles, comme si celui-ci allait lui porter secours. Le plus jeune lui fit un petit sourire et se tourna vers son père.

- _Rien, mais il a plus d'argent qu'il ne lui en faut._ répondit-il d'un petit air satisfait. _Mais te méprends pas, c'est pas pour ça que je suis avec lui !_

_- Je m'en doutais. Et d'où vous vient cet argent si ce n'est pas indiscret ?_

_- Papa !_ s'exclama Stiles en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Le shérif haussa les épaules. C'était quand même louche, s'il n'avait pas de profession comment pouvait-il être riche si jeune ? Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il ne traînait pas dans des affaires douteuses.

- _C'est rien Stiles, c'est normal que ton père se pose la question._ le rassura Derek. J_'ai touché l'héritage de ma famille quand ils sont décédés._

Le shérif hocha la tête. Visiblement il était honnête et ne cherchait pas à lui cacher quelque chose. Finalement, il commençait à l'apprécier.

- _J'apprécie votre honnêteté._ fit le shérif en lui souriant sincèrement. _Et toi Stiles, tu as prévu de bosser cette été pour m'aider à payer tes études supérieures ?_

La question fatidique. Non, il n'y avait pas pensé et d'ailleurs il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. Travailler ? Lui ? C'était hors de question.

- _Tu penses pas qu'il est un petit peu tôt pour parler de ça ? On est même pas à la fin de l'année encore.. Je verrais ça plus tard._

_- Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur, je ne pense pas qu'il aura besoin de travailler pour aller à l'université._ intervint Derek en regardant Stiles puis son père.

- _Ah bon ? J'étais pas au courant, _ironisa l'hyperactif, _comment ça ?_

Son père fronça les sourcils à son tour, cherchant à comprendre ce que Derek insinuait.

- _Comme Stiles vous l'a dit, j'ai bien plus d'argent qu'il ne m'en faut. Ça ne me dérange pas de lui payer ses études, je pense même que c'est normal de vous aider comme je le peux._

_- Ça alors.._ commença le shérif.

_- Quoi ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça !_ le coupa Stiles en se tournant vers son petit-ami.

- _Disons qu'on a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler._ lui répondit l'Alpha calmement.

- _Tu sais combien ça coûte une année à l'université de Beacon Hills ? UNE BLINDE._ renchérit l'adolescent en hurlant presque les derniers mots.

Son père le regarda d'un air un peu surpris. Mais après tout, cette décision leur revenait, Stiles serait majeur à son entrée en fac et il n'aurait donc plus son mot à dire sur ses dépenses.

- _On en parlera plus tard si tu veux. _fit l'Alpha avec une voix trop calme qui cachait son agacement._  
_

_- Ouais._

Le père de Stiles capta le malaise instauré entre eux et brandit l'assiette à gâteau au centre de la table avec un petit sourire.

_- Une part de gâteau ?_

Stiles se tourna vers lui avec un air blasé dans le regard.

- _Sérieusement ?_ fit-il en haussant les sourcils. _Bien sûr que je veux du gâteau !_

Il semblait s'être rappelé qu'il ne devait pas faire de scène, pas ici. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Il verrait cette histoire d'argent plus tard avec Derek car il était totalement opposé au fait qu'il paye tout pour lui. Vivre à ses dépens n'était pas dans ses projets, la vie de couple est basé sur le partage, pas sur le profit. Le reste du repas se déroula plus calmement, le gâteau semblait avoir apaisé les tensions et le shérif semblait maintenant bien plus à l'aise avec l'homme qui tenait compagnie à son fils. Il le sentait sincère, et il ne pouvait que se fier à sa fibre paternel. Son fils était entre de bonnes mains. Le repas se termina vers le début de l'après-midi et le couple prit congé dans la bonne humeur.

- _Tu rentres ce soir Stiles ?_ demanda son père avant qu'il ne rejoigne Derek.

- _Euh.._ fit Stiles en regardant l'Alpha monter dans la voiture,_ Non je pense pas._

Puis il se retourna vers son père avant de reprendre la parole :

_- Ça te pose pas de problème ?_

_- Aucun. Amuse-toi bien._

Et cette fois-ci, Stiles fut sûr de lui. Son père acceptait, pour de vrai. Il était libre d'être avec Derek sans craindre de conflits parentaux. Il le gratifia d'un grand sourire et le prit dans ses bras.

- _Merci papa._ fit-il finalement avant de le relâcher.

Son père hocha la tête et lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'il le regardait s'éloigner. Il resta sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit monté côté passager et qu'il l'ait vu regarder Derek avec toute la tendresse possible et imaginable dans le regard. Son fils était éperdument amoureux. Que pouvait-il lui souhaiter de mieux ?

L'ambiance retomba rapidement au loft, lorsque Stiles passa le pas de la porte, Derek derrière lui. Il voulait mettre au clair toute cette histoire d'université et d'argent.

- _Il est hors de question que tu dépenses plus de 80 000 euros en un an !_ fit-il finalement alors que le plus vieux refermait tout juste la porte.

_- Si tu comptes les bourses d'études ça ne reviendrait qu'à 20 000 euros._

_- QUE ? T'as perdu la tête ? Ça reviendrait à plus de 1700 euros par mois !_

L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit pas la peine de répondre, contournant l'adolescent pour descendre au sous-sol. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Le plus jeune comprit qu'il cherchait à éviter la conversation et le suivit à la trace, continuant de déblatérer sans s'arrêter.

_- Je trouverai un boulot et je jonglerai entre mes cours et le travail ! Je refuse que tu dépenses autant pour moi !_

_- Pas question._ rétorqua le plus vieux sans daigner s'arrêter.

- _Si ! JE décide et je veux que tu gardes TON argent. Je ne suis pas un assisté, je peux me débrouiller seul !_

Le loup-garou serra la mâchoire. Depuis qu'il était en couple avec l'adolescent il n'avait cessé de penser à l'année prochaine. Il allait rentrer à l'université et il devait être dans de bonnes conditions et surtout pas surchargé. Un emploi à mi-temps lui mangerait toute son énergie.

- _Ce n'est pas discutable Stiles. Je veux payer tes études, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher._

Il commença à faire ses tractions sous le regard exaspéré de son petit-ami. L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel et jura avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne comprenait pas sa détermination, il n'était même pas pensable qu'il lui mange dans la main. Il n'avait pas été éduqué comme ça.

- _Pourquoi tu insistes comme ça ?_ demanda l'adolescent en se rapprochant de lui. _Si je veux me débrouiller tu pourrais respecter ma décision non ?_

Derek leva les yeux au ciel à son tour et reposa les pieds sur terre, histoire de mettre les choses au clair une fois pour toute. Quitte à placer sa fierté de côté pour être tout à fait sincère sur la raison de ses actions.

_- Si tu prends un emploi à mi-temps quand est-ce-que tu réviseras ?_

_- Le soir !_ s'exclama Stiles en écartant les bras.

Le plus vieux prit une grande inspiration et détourna le regard.

- _Et moi dans tout ça ?_ fit-il finalement sans oser croiser les prunelles chocolats qui le fixaient.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, seul l'écho de leur respiration résonnait. Celle-là, Stiles ne s'y était pas attendu. Avait-il bien entendu ? Le plus vieux avait donc déjà bien réfléchi à cette situation et en avait déduit qu'il ne passerait pas beaucoup de temps avec lui. C'était adorable et le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement en se rapprochant du loup-garou.

- _Ohhh c'est trop mignon !_ minauda t-il en cherchant à capter son regard,_ Hé, tu pourrais me regarder. Tu aurais dû me le dire avant._

_- Qu'est-ce-que ça aurait changé ? Tu es têtu comme une mule._

Stiles plissa les lèvres. En y repensant, Derek n'avait pas tord. Il n'aurait pas vraiment le temps de profiter de lui et peut-être même que ça le ferait arrêter ses études. Ce qui était évidemment à éviter. Certes, l'idée de savoir que le plus vieux allait tout lui payer l'agaçait mais son propre père avait eu l'air emballé par la proposition. Pouvait-il lui faire cette faveur ?

- _D'accord.._ abdiqua t-il finalement en caressant rapidement la joue de Derek qui s'obstinait à fuir son regard.

_- Tu le fais pour me faire plaisir._

_- Oui et non. J'aime pas l'idée, mais si je suivais mon plan d'étude ça me forcerait à choisir entre toi et les cours. Tu as raison, je ne pourrais pas jongler entre les deux._

_- C'est normal, ton futur est plus important._ répondit l'Alpha d'une voix rauque.

Il y avait méprise. Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

- _T'as rien compris idiot, si j'avais du choisir entre toi et les études je t'aurais choisi. Et ça, mon père ne l'aurait peut-être pas aussi bien accepté._

Derek se retint de soupirer de soulagement mais replanta finalement son regard ambre dans celui de l'adolescent. Il avait cru, un instant, que celui-ci aurait choisi ses études. Et il avait eu mal, au creux de sa poitrine. Quel imbécile faisait-il.

_- Je dois faire du sport._ dit-il finalement.

_- Ok, je peux rester à côté et te regarder ?_

L'Alpha fronça les sourcils.

- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda t-il incrédule.

- _Parce-que la vue est agréable._ répondit Stiles d'une voix suave avant de se reculer pour s'asseoir par terre devant lui.

Derek secoua la tête d'un air amusé et repositionna ses mains sur la barre de fer. Il recommença à hisser son corps d'Apollon dans les airs, au plus grand bonheur de l'adolescent qui bavait d'extase devant le spectacle qui s'offrait lui. Et dire que ces formes divines étaient siennes.

* * *

24 décembre 2013.

- _Mets la table au lieu de gesticuler dans tous les sens inutilement._

Stiles se retourna vers Derek, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements salis. Il avait cuisiné tout l'après-midi et sa chemise n'avait pas été épargné, ainsi que son visage et ses cheveux. Il était vraiment tout sauf propre et s'affairait maintenant à vérifier que toutes les décorations étaient bien mises. Ca avait été la tâche affectée à l'Alpha pour l'après-midi et visiblement tout était en ordre. Seulement la table n'était pas encore mise et ça, le plus vieux l'avait visiblement remarquer.

- _Tu te fous de moi Miss Déco ?_ plaisanta Stiles d'un air sarcastique,_ J'ai passé ma journée les mains dans la bouffe, tout ce que je rêve c'est de me doucher et toi, frais et pimpant tu peux pas mettre une dizaine de couverts ?_

- _Je vais prendre ma douche._ répondit Derek en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Le plus jeune lâcha le torchon qu'il tenait entre les mains et partit à la poursuite de Derek qui trottinait presque pour arriver le premier.

- N_ON DEREK JE PASSE EN PREMIER T'ES VRAIMENT PAS SYMPA JE VAIS M'ENDORMIR DANS MON ASSIETTE SI JE M'ACTIVE ENCORE !_

Il réussit à atteindre à sa hauteur et s'agrippa à ses épaules pour lui grimper sur le dos. Le rire de l'Alpha résonna dans ses oreilles. Ce son l'électrisait, le charmait, le rendait fou amoureux, fou tout court, raide dingue et pantelant. Il plaça ses mains sur les yeux de Derek pour qu'il ne voit plus où il allait. Le plus vieux s'arrêta finalement et Stiles descendit de son dos, le maintenant toujours par le bras. Il le tourna face à lui, captant ses iris ambres hypnotiseuses et joueuses.

- _Tu me laisses me doucher le premier et après je mets la table._ dit-il finalement.

- _J'ai une meilleure idée._ fit l'Alpha.

Il attrapa Stiles par les jambes et le porta sur son épaule.

- _On va y aller en même temps ?_ demanda Stiles d'un air tout excité.

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas, entra dans la salle de bain et le posa à terre rapidement. Il déchira presque sa chemise en lui retirant et bientôt le plus jeune se retrouva nu comme un vers sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Derek se déshabilla à son tour à la vitesse de l'éclair et de son air toujours impassible et indescriptible il posa une de ses mains sur le torse du plus jeune, le forçant à reculer.

- _A quoi tu joues ?_ fit celui-ci le sourire aux lèvres.

L'Alpha resta toujours muet mais son regard changeait au fil des secondes, il devenait brûlant. Et Stiles comprit alors ce qui allait lui arriver. Au moment même où il réalisait la tournure que prenaient les choses, il était plaqué contre le mur de la douche, les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes, l'eau coulant par filets sur leurs deux corps collés. Rapidement, les doigts de Stiles vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux mouillés de son amant alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Le désir pulsait dans ses veines comme un solo de batterie effréné alors que les mains de Derek devenait plus ambitieuses vers le bas de son dos. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il le voulait là, maintenant, contre ce mur. L'hyperactif gémit doucement contre ses lèvres avant de venir perdre son visage dans son cou, là où ses lippes marquèrent de baisers l'épiderme humide du plus vieux.

- _Vas-y.._ chuchota t-il à bout de souffle, ses doigts griffant presque le dos de Derek.

- _Je croyais que tu ne devais pas trop t'activer._ répondit l'Alpha en tirant ses cheveux vers l'arrière pour le regarder.

- _Tu es l'exception à la règle._

A ces mots, Derek le souleva pour venir plaquer son dos contre la paroi froide de la douche. Il entendit le rire cristallin de l'adolescent et se dit à cet instant même qu'il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Leurs ébats furent torrides et passionnés, la cabine étroite laissait résonner leur râle amoureux alors que leurs muscles se contractaient et se décontractaient rythmés par la douce mélodie de l'eau déferlant sur eux. Un petit bout de paradis qu'ils s'étaient construits, une multitude de sentiments non-avoués et de la tendresse à outrance. Rien n'aurait pu les sortir de leur petit cocon, mis à part le temps qui défilait. Les invités seraient bientôt là, ils devaient se préparer rapidement. Remis de leurs émotions et les pensées encore dérivantes, ils finirent par enfin se laver puis sortir. La buée avait embaumé les vitres de la pièce et une chaleur étouffante pesait dans le petit espace. Avant de partir s'habiller et de laisser Derek se raser, Stiles se sécha en vitesse et planta un baiser sur l'épaule de son Alpha. Puis il se rendit dans la chambre, totalement dénudé, comme s'il était chez lui. Comme si finalement, partager sa vie avec Derek avait toujours été naturel et simple. Un quotidien comme celui-ci le faisait rêver, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait et il trépignait d'impatience rien qu'à cette idée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il retourna dans la salle de bain. Elle était déserte, et s'il n'avait pas entendu le bruit des assiettes s'entrechoquer, il aurait pu penser que son amant avait déserté les lieux. A la place il mettait le couvert. Et Stiles ne put que sourire bêtement devant la glace.

Une petite demie-heure après, alors que le plus jeune n'avait pas totalement fini d'arranger ses cheveux maintenant assez longs, les invités débarquèrent un à un. Excepté Malia, qui était parti chez sa mère comme prévu.

- _Où est ta femme de ménage ?_ plaisanta Ethan en entrant.

Derek fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le couloir.

- _Stiles !_ dit-il assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

- _OUI OUI J'ARRIVE !_ hurla le plus jeune en ouvrant la porte dans un grand fracas.

Allison pouffa, bientôt suivi par Scott qui fut le premier à voir Stiles s'avancer vers eux. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-_ Et bah mon pote, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi bien sapé !_ s'écria t-il.

Cette remarque stoppa Stiles dans son élan. En effet, il était propre sur lui même, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés mais pas trop, la chemise blanche qu'il portait contrastait totalement avec son style débraillé habituel. Elle lui donnait une ou deux années en plus. Sans parler de son jean noir serré qui avait réussi à attirer l'attention de Lydia.

_- T'es canon !_ fit Erika en souriant malicieusement.

- _Arrêtez sinon je vais me changer._ râla Stiles qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être complimenté.

Il s'avança finalement vers le petit groupe, l'air peu sûr de lui. Quand il croisa le regard de Derek, ses pommettes prirent une teinte rosée. Il le regardait avec une telle admiration dans le regard que c'en était déroutant. Erika se retenait tant bien que mal de rire devant le spectacle que l'Alpha leur offrait. Il avait l'air littéralement subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Et le mot était faible, il n'avait aucun mot pour décrire l'attraction physique qu'il éprouvait pour Stiles à cet instant. Sans parler de la possessivité. Tous les regards plantés sur son amants l'agaçaient presque.

- _Va te changer._ fit-il finalement en tentant de rester maître de lui-même.

Le plus jeune avait compris. Oh oui, il avait su lire clairement dans ce regard de braise qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Et s'il lui demandait de se changer c'était simplement pour ne pas être déconcentré. Mais la situation amusait Stiles, alors il ignora sa remarque et s'avança dans la pièce, à présent sûr de lui.

- _Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous._ fit-il sur un ton bourgeois en désignant les chaises de la main.

Le petit groupe obtempéra et il en profita pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, Derek déboulait à côté de lui, la mâchoire serrée.

- _C'est une blague ?_ chuchota t-il pour que personne ne les entende à table.

- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._ fit Stiles en feignant l'innocence.

_- Ta. Tenue._

_- Bah quoi ? J'me suis bien habillé pour l'occasion._

L'Alpha soupira durement en laissant ses yeux détailler les courbes parfaites de son amant. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches fines de Stiles et s'approcha de son oreille, vérifiant que personne ne les voyait.

- _Juste au cas où tu l'aurais oublié,_ chuchota t-il, _Tu es à moi. Ton corps entier m'appartient alors n'en joue pas trop car je serais le seul à y poser mes mains._

_- Bien reçu._ répondit Stiles en pouffant.

Et le dîner se déroula dans cette même optique, les conversations étaient diverses et variés, ainsi que les éclats de rire, mais subsistait cette tension entre les deux amants. Derek ne rêvait que d'une chose, lui arracher cette chemise et lui faire l'amour longuement. C'était presque un appel à la dépravation. Le fruit interdit à porter de main. Il faisait pourtant bonne figure et tâchait de garder son air sûr de lui. Ils reparlèrent du cas de Dylan, du fait qu'ils avaient trouvé quelques indices sur la meute qui était à ses trousses. Il fallait maintenant qu'ils observent leurs faits et gestes chaque jour. Tout le monde semblait d'accord et le réveillon fut teinté d'une bonne humeur ambiante. A minuit, les cadeaux firent enfin leur apparition et chacun reçut une multitude de petites choses. Entre bracelets, colliers et bagues pour les filles et tee-shirts et DVDs pour les garçons, tout le monde était récompensé. Même Derek. Seulement Stiles et lui ne s'étaient rien offerts et ça n'avait étonné personne. Leur relation était plus que privée, le meute l'avait bien compris, les gestes dégoulinants d'affection n'étaient pas de la partie en public. La fête se termina vers 3h00, l'alcool avait coulé à flot mais à part Stiles, aucun des loups-garous n'en ressentaient les effets. Le plus jeune n'était pas complètement saoul à mettre au lit, mais il était encore plus joyeux que d'habitude. Le petit groupe prit congé rapidement et bientôt, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon.

- _On range demain hein ?_ fit Stiles en baillant aux corneilles.

Il vit l'Alpha hocher la tête distraitement. Il avait l'air un peu ailleurs, comme si quelque chose obnubilait ses pensées. Stiles se demanda s'il avait bien fait de ne pas lui acheter de cadeau. Il savait que Derek n'aimait pas ça mais peut-être que finalement il aurait dû.

- _Tu veux que j'te fasse un cadeau de Noël en impro_ ? fit-il finalement en s'approchant du plus vieux. _Je suis pas assez bourré pour te faire un strip-tease par contre._

Derek sourit en coin et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Stiles s'approcha de son visage et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

-_ Joyeux Noël._ chuchota t-il avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Il mit tout son cœur dans ce baiser, caressant les lèvres de Derek des siennes dans une lenteur appréciée. Il laissa sa langue chatouiller celle du plus vieux avant de se reculer légèrement et de planter un dernier baiser sur les lippes humides de son amant.

- _Donne-moi ta main._ fit Derek d'un air sérieux, leurs visages toujours aussi proches.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils mais obtempéra en rigolant. Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait bien mijoter ? Il lui tendit sa main et quelques secondes plus tard il sentit un métal froid se poser dans sa paume. Il regarda Derek d'un air incompréhensif et baissa les yeux vers ce qu'il venait de lui donner. Et son étonnement ne fut pas des moindres. Une clef trônait au creux de sa main. Et cette clef, il la connaissait.

- _Derek c'est.. Qu'est-ce-que ça signifie ?_ fit-il d'un air perdu.

_- Viens vivre avec moi._

La bouche de Stiles s'arrondit pour former un O parfait alors que l'alcool jouait de ses effets puisque les larmes lui étaient montés aux yeux. Un double des clefs du loft dans sa main. L'homme qu'il aimait en train de lui dire de venir vivre avec lui. Le monde semblait ne plus exister autour de lui, seul le souffle de Derek sur sa peau et la sensation froide au centre de sa main le maintenait dans sa réalité. Celle où il était sur le point d'accepter la proposition de Derek.

- _C'est ça mon cadeau de Noël ? Tu l'avais prévu depuis longtemps ?_

_- Pas vraiment. J'y pensais depuis quelques temps. Tu es tout le temps ici, pourquoi partir ?_

Un sourire éclatant étira les lèvres de Stiles alors qu'il passait ses bras autour du coup de Derek pour l'étreindre tendrement.

- _C'est le meilleur cadeau du monde, qu'importe ce que dira mon père, dès demain je viens encombrer ton espace vital avec mes grosses fesses !_

Un sourire discret se dessina sur les lèvres de Derek alors qu'il caressait les cheveux de Stiles en humant son odeur. Il le sentit se reculer et se déplacer dans la pièce. Ses yeux enfantins parcouraient les lieux du regard alors qu'il tenait la clef contre son cœur, les yeux encore brillants.

- _J'arrive pas à croire que je vais vivre chez toi !_ s'exclama t-il tout sourire.

- _Non Stiles.._

Le plus jeune se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Puis Derek attrapa sa main avant de reprendre la parole :

**_- Chez nous._**


End file.
